


Love

by Jafs



Series: Year Zero [8]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Don't be a sissy, F/F, F/M, Fruit salad, be a man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 81,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jafs/pseuds/Jafs
Summary: Tastes like cheese.





	1. Metamorphosis

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Amor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037075) by [Jafs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jafs/pseuds/Jafs). 



> I do not own Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica, Mahou Shoujo Oriko Magica and their characters.

The red tea was steaming as Mami filled her cup. It was another night in Mitakihara, with its jungle of illuminated buildings beyond the large windows of her apartment room. However, she did not have time to enjoy the view, since she was not alone and it was not just Nagisa.

On the triangular table there was a grief seed balancing on its tip, its black globe containing metallic trimmings in the shape of an hourglass. The glass of the table reflected the face of the owner of that object. "I made some discoveries about our nature. I must stress again that you pay close attention, Tomoe-san."

When Madoka said she was going to visit her, Mami was only aware that she was going to talk about the moving to her old house, which had been destroyed by Walpurgisnacht last year. As it turned out, Madoka also did not know that Homura would insist on this subject. "I will, Akemi-san."

Homura nodded. "I need to demonstrate..." She reached out her left hand and a violet diamond-shaped gem appeared on it.

"Your soul gem," commented the blonde.

Then Homura took the seed on the table with her other hand and quickly, with the metal tip, she used it to strike the gem.

Mami's eyes widened. "Akemi-san?!"

"It's okay." She let the gem fragments fall on the table. They began to evaporate into a black smoke, which spiraled into the seed.

Nagisa, who watched that silent, could not help but be astonished. "Whoa..."

"I think that makes it clear," Homura continued, "the seeds is what holds our souls now."

"From what I can remember, it was the soul gems that played this role. Just thinking that Kyuubey literally ripped it off me..." Mami sighed and forced a smile. "Then wouldn't it be better to start calling them soul seeds instead of grief?"

Nagisa even stopped eating a slice of cheese to agree, "That's a great idea!"

Mami asked, "What do you think, Madoka-san?"

The pink-haired girl next to Homura smiled. "I think we could try."

But her companion had another opinion. "Make no mistake." She stared at the completely black surface of the globe. "They don't only contain our souls, but are also completely filled by the colors of our curses. Besides, they don't behave in the same way."

"No?" Mami looked at the bright yellow gem in her ring. "I know we don't need to cleanse them, but..."

"I did the one hundred meters test."

"One hundred meters?" Nagisa was confused.

Mami too, but then she remembered. "We could not stay too far from them, could we?"

"Now we can, but... not." Homura lowered her gaze, her expression was serious.

"W-What happened?" Mami as curious as she was scared.

Meanwhile, Madoka was sipping her cup of tea calmly.

"When I moved more than a hundred meters away from my seed, nothing happened," Homura said, "but when I came back, it was no longer where I left it."

"And where was it?"

"Inside me, again."

Mami did not know what to say.

"That's my theory, but I want you to understand." Homura squeezed the hand holding the seed. It looked as though she had crushed it, but in fact she had absorbed. "Our old soul gems contained the magic, but they used our bodies as a means of expressing it. But the seeds do not depend on it. The barriers and everything contained in them are projections of a magic without limits."

Mami agreed, "It's... a very plausible theory..."

"Now, our souls and memories are implanted in these seeds. We are fruits of it, too," Homura declared, embracing herself, "These bodies of ours, in this form, are simulacra built in the same way as our witches and familiars. That goes for our gems too."

"Simulacra?" Mami frowned.

Homura explained, "a copy, an imitation of something that no longer exists. Consequently, it is not composed of the same material as the orig-"

But the blonde interrupted, "I know what a simulacrum is."

Homura stared at her thoughtfully, then nodded. "Of course. You know that better than us."

Mami froze at that statement.

So much that Madoka interfered. "Mami-san. It's you, have no doubts. I personally rescued your soul. We changed, but couldn't we say the same when we became magical girls?"

"Did you already know that?" Mami questioned her.

Madoka smiled. "Well... Many of the girls I rescued wonder about what they've become. Some investigated and made similar discoveries, but I didn't tell Homura, as I hoped she would find something new."

"I see..." Mami sighed and turned her attention to the girl with braids. "Did you find anything else? Maybe about the familiars. In the past, stray familiars could become witches if they weren't destroyed."

"I couldn't test for obvious reasons," Homura replied.

Madoka poured some more red tea in her cup. "I can say this has never happened in the Law of Cycles."

"In any case we should prevent them from interacting with people," Homura concluded.

Same as Mami's. "Yes."

"Back to the subject about our bodies, I have something to say." The raven-haired girl kept her expression inert in front of the blonde. "I had my period yesterday."

Madoka stopped drinking tea, almost letting it spill.

"Oh... my..." Mami kept blinking her eyes, with no idea of how to react to that sudden statement. "What a nuisance, isn't it?"

Homura looked at Nagisa. "Has Charlotte already menstruated?"

She looked away and blushed.

Mami replied, "Oh... no, she hasn't had her menarche yet."

Homura kept looking at her. "She is growing..."

Mami was glad to see the opportunity to change the subject. "Huhu. You noticed, didn't you? When she gets on her toes, she almost hits my chin."

Nagisa stated, not so cheerful, "I had to change my entire closet... and I think I'll have to change again soon."

"Don't worry, Bebe, it'll stabilize."

"Yes," said Madoka, complaining, "in my case I think it was too soon. Will I be shorter than my mom?"

Mami smiled broadly. "I think you can get a few more centimeters, huhu."

However, her expression was cut short by Homura's question. "And you, Tomoe-san, are you menstruating?"

"Homura..." Madoka smiled nervously. "I do not think that's appropriate."

"It's not a silly question." Homura kept serious.

With a more tense atmosphere, Mami looked down and said quietly, "No... I... never..."

"You never menstruated?" Homura was surprised.

"No, that's not it! It's just..." Mami pressed her lips together before continuing, "I had my first just before my parents passed away."

Nagisa lowered her gaze too.

"Already as a magical girl, when it came, it brought me so many memories... So I decided to use magic to never have it again."

"I'm sorry, Mami-san," said Madoka.

While Homura was not satisfied. "And your other bodily functions are normal?"

Mami was annoyed. "What's important about this?"

Homura raised her eyebrows with such a reaction and then replied, "As I said, our seeds contain our souls and memories, so we can take the form of who we were." She narrowed her intense gaze. "But if we forget what made us humans, we'll be closer to the monsters that pervade our magic."

Mami swallowed hard.

It was Nagisa who had the words now, "But if one of us becomes a witch and can't get back to normal, Madoka can help."

"Uh-huh," the pinkette nodded.

"But she can't repair the damage done to this world, much less bring the dead to life," Homura said, even more seriously, "We're aware of who we are, it's the minimum each one us take the responsibility and risks."

Mami looked at the city beyond the window. "You're right, Akemi-san..."

Madoka quickly wiped her mouth with a napkin and stood up. "I think... we'd better go, it's late."

"Indeed is." Mami too.

Nagisa started to pick up the dishes. "Let me clean it up."

As Homura stood, she warned, "I recommend that you avoid medical exams, especially those involving sample collection."

Mami nodded, smiling. "I have not visited a doctor for a long time."

The hostess guided the visitors to the exit.

When the two were already outside, Madoka began to say goodbye, "Thank you for the tea, Mami-san. I expect news from Shirome."

"It's still the first days of school," Mami replied, "you'll have to be patient."

Homura questioned, "Are you still keeping in touch with those girls? The Pleiades Witches..."

Mami saw that the interrogation was not over. "Since we covered all the surrounding cities, I have not followed them. I know they were heading for Tokyo and lately they have not found any magical girls, just witches."

"It's natural to be so," Homura mused, "as Kyubey has made few contracts, the population of magical girls decreases, until only witches are left."

So a dreadful reasoning came to Mami's mind, "But if it's like this in other countries, it means that there are witches acting without any magical girls to stop them," seeing that Homura was surprised, she was even more frightened, "so much time passed and we're still acting only in Japan!"

"Do not worry!" Madoka announced, "I have been receiving seeds from all over the world through Kyuubey's help. I have selected some of these girls and sent them back to help in our mission to bring hope and miracles."

"Really?" Mami consulted Homura.

She looked away and shuddered, with bated breath.

The blonde turned her attention to Madoka, shaking her head and smiling. "What a... great surprise!"

"I didn't want you to feel that your efforts were unnecessary, so I avoided to tell you."

"I understand." Mami nodded. "I remember you said you didn't need my help."

Madoka put her hand to her own chest. "You helped more than I imagined and you were happy about it. Now you can have some rest."

"I guess so."

A cell phone rang. It was Madoka's. "My father must be worried. We need to go, bye Mami-san."

The blonde held the door. "Bye Madoka-san, feel free to visit me again."

"Sure." Madoka looked inside the apartment and exclaimed. "Bye Nagisa-chan! See you at school!"

Then came the girl's voice. "Me too! Goodbye to you two!"

Homura bowed. "Thank you, Tomoe-san..."

"Have a good night, Akemi-san." Mami slowly closed the door.

The two girls went to the elevator. While they waited for it to arrive, Madoka observed Homura.

She had a serious, static countenance, save for a light but restless movement of her jaw.

The elevator door opened and they both went inside in silence, a silence that remained as it descended.

Madoka decided to break the tense air. "You'd be like that too if I had told you before."

Without answering, Homura watched the floor numbers turn on and off on the panel.

"Don't worry. I only sent good-natured girls." Madoka reached for the other girl's hand. "I've seen their memories, I can't be deceived."

"Fine."

The elevator stopped and Homura pulled her hand away from Madoka.

Surprised, Madoka saw her leave the elevator as soon as the door opened.

Until she stopped and looked back. "The door will close..."

Madoka brought her hand to herself and followed.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Nagisa finished drying and storing the dishes. "Today, Homura-chan was being dramatic as usual."

While Mami was cleaning the sink. "Yes..."

"I'll take a shower," Nagisa said as she put the towel away.

"Oh! Wait! I want to show you something."

Surprised, the girl found herself being guided by Mami through the apartment. "What would it be?"

"You'll see! Huhu..." They reached Mami's closed bedroom. The blonde opened the door and gestured. "Here! Come in!"

Nagisa was not ready for that.

Bras, several of them scattered on the bed. The colors were varied, as were the decorations, some paired with panties.

Mami cheerfully commented as she showed each one of them, "I thought about bringing our visitors here, but like you said, Akemi-san was being dramatic."

Nagisa laughed without enthusiasm, "Haha..."

"What do you think of this one?" Mami came up with one of the bras. "It's with polka dots, as you like."

"It's nice, but..." The long-white-haired girl looked down at her chest. "I don't think I need them."

Mami crossed her arms, getting more serious. "Were you not complaining that your nipples were sensitive?"

Nagisa winced. "Yes... and it must be because of the fabric of the school uniform."

"Nonsense." Mami smiled again. "They're growing, aren't they?"

Nagisa's answer was almost inaudible. "Hmmm... Just a little bit..."

"We'll see how they'll be in a year."

With that, Nagisa raised her head, her eyes wide. "Will they become as big as yours?"

Mami was confused. "But mine aren't big."

Nagisa narrowed her gaze and pouted.

"W-Why are you looking at me like that?" Noticing that her crossed arms were emphasising her bust, Mami undid it. "They're just above average, there're many girls like me. There's nothing special about them. Besides, I believe this is hereditary."

"Ah..." Nagisa's expression faded, with a lost gaze. "I don't remember my mother's breasts."

The statement was like a blow to Mami.

"I think she didn't have it because the disease made her very skinny."

Mami soon sought to change the direction of the conversation. "It doesn't have to be your mother, it could be anyone in your family, even your father's."

"Hmmm... There're some old women in my father's family with big breasts." Nagisa placed both hands at the height of her belly, as if holding something. "They're very saggy."

The blonde ran her hand over her own breasts, averting her gaze. "This is not the time to think of something so distant in the future..." She collected the other bras that were in the bed and offered them to the other, smiling nervously. "Why don't you try them after the shower?"

Nagisa received them. There were so many that she almost dropped a few.

"If you need help, just call." Mami left the room. "But try to do it yourself. Soon you'll see that it'll be as natural as putting panties."

"Right..." Nagisa replied as she 'appreciated' the tangle of straps, laces and cups.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Mitakihara's school was packed with students in its halls, with no trace of the catastrophe that had struck the city.

One of those students was Nagisa, who was coming out of the bathroom, because class was about to begin. However she would have liked to spend more time inside to fix the new accessory.

The straps pressed the skin of her shoulder. A feeling of heat, the back sweating. The bra's embrace on her ribs, especially under her arms. Mami said it was just a matter of getting used to it, but Nagisa only wondered if her guardian felt this every day.

Worst of all, although her bra did not have cup, Nagisa felt her bust was bigger. Even if it was the first few days of school and she had not get close to anyone, she was afraid of being noticed and becoming the subject of the day in the classroom.

"AKI! AKI! AKI! AKI!"

Nagisa stopped. The acclamations of that name came from the staircase. Soon a large group of students emerged, many from her class.

Amidst them was a thin blond boy, carrying a large number of student bags. His both arms were used as a hanger, and he carried a few more over his head and shoulders. With all that weight, he climbed the steps with difficulty.

Beside him was a much taller student with spiky blue hair. He was the one who cheered most, even shouting in the other's ear. "GO AKI! BE A MAN!"

His legs trembled, but Aki Hidaka kept his confidence, as there were only a few steps left. Meanwhile, boys and girls behind him were talking.

"Class is going to start." "Really?!" "It's almost time!" "Dude, go fast!"

He did not know who it was, just felt the push. Aki tripped on the step and fell, dropping the bags on the floor. There was a certain commotion, some laughter. He tried to get up and found himself being helped by the taller boy, whom he knew very well.

Takuma Kuroki asked, "Did you get hurt?"

Aki shook his head. "No." Then he began to pick up the bags. "C-Class will start..."

But Takuma held his arm. "Wait. You disappointed your classmates, dirtying their bags, including mine."

"S-Sorry..."

"A man must take both the responsibilities and the consequences." Takuma took one of the bags and opened it. "That's yours, isn't it?"

Aki lowered his head in silence.

Takuma then kicked the bag with all his might. It and the things inside spread out on the hall, close to where Nagisa was.

A new commotion and laughter. Meanwhile, Aki went to get his things without protest.

But Takuma stopped him. "First our bags."

"Yeah! You're too slow!" "The teacher will be here soon!" "Sissy!"

Aki felt the weight of the bags being put on him by the other colleagues. With that, he left his things behind.

Nagisa watched the group move away and into the classroom. She glanced around and saw that the other students had already gone back to their routines, even with all that mess on the hall floor.

She began to collect what was there. Notebooks, pencils, pens... there was also a calculator that luckily was not broken. She was putting everything inside the bag, trying to make it as organized as possible.

This took time, so much that when she was finishing she saw a pair of shoes and the long pants of fair color that the boys wore.

It was Aki, panting, his crimson eyes filled with surprise.

Nagisa got up and handed the bag, with no idea about what to say.

Aki saw if everything was inside, also glancing at the girl. His voice came out faintly, "The class... will begin..."

Without a chance for a reply, Nagisa saw him turn and run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Under the cherry trees


	2. Under the cherry trees

The path to Mitakihara school had alot of cherry trees and was a very sought area by the students during the lunch break. The flowering season had passed and the trees were not so lush.

It was what Nagisa found as she walked around, looking for a place to sit and eat. She would like to do that with Madoka and Homura, but as Madoka explained, that world was different. Mami was never a close friend of two at school, nor did she had the time for it.

It would be at least strange that Nagisa, who had just enrolled, suddenly had a close relationship with them, at least for now.

The very fact of needing to enroll was already a big difference and brought with it a series of complications. She remembered very well that day...

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

In the school office, a man at the counter scrutinized a blank paper. "Uh-huh... Akio Momoe..."

On the other side of the counter, a girl with long red hair and wearing a suit and tie was impatient. "Yeah, that's my name. Is something wrong, huh?"

"No. I am sorry, mister Momoe, I am just taking care that no information is incorrect."

The girl smiled. "Heh. Of course you're..."

The man continued to read the document with nothing written. "And you are Sanae Momoe, her mother."

Beside the girl in a suit was another, arm in arm. She had long white hair and yellow eyes. "Oh yes. I hope it's all right so I can enroll my Nagisa." She stroked the little girl with similar hair, who looked anxiously at the attendant.

"Me too, we are happy to welcome her," the man said as he looked at other pieces of blank paper. "Birth certificate, proof of residence, contract... Everything is in order." He stood up with the pile of papers and put them into the file cabinet.

"We can go, right?" The redhead asked, "I'm sweating he-AWW!" But her arm was pulled by the other girl.

The man came back. "Here are the copies of the contract. We are grateful to have chosen our institution for the education of your daughter."

"I know you'll take good care of her," said the mother as she placed the documents in her bag, "I got the nomination from someone who's been studying here for a long time."

The girl was pulling her long red ponytail to let in some fresh air. "Okay, can we leave?"

"Yes." The man became more apprehensive. "I apologize if I was rude and took your time."

"Yeah, be more polite next time," she said, already leaving, "see ya."

After leaving school, the three girls walked on the streets of Mitakihara.

The redhead looked at the other pedestrians with some concern. Suddenly she felt her 'wife' lay her head on her shoulder.

"Kyouko, if you keep looking at the other girls, I'll be jealous."

The girl in the suit lifted a eyebrow. "Aren't you taking this disguise too seriously?"

They went into an alley. Nagisa saw the girl waiting for them. She was wearing a thick jacket and cap, plus a large pair of sunglasses. Even if it helped Sayaka Miki to hide her identity, to Nagisa it was far from being discreet.

"So Mami-san? Did it work?" said the blue-haired girl.

"Yes, we did." The girl pulled a lock of her white hair. "No one recognized me and I was faithful in my role as Nagisa's mother."

"Faithful..." Nagisa chuckled.

Leaving the others curious, especially Mami. "What's it?"

"Actually my hair comes from my father."

"Huh?" Kyouko was confused. "My illusion could have shown that. Why didn't you tell us?"

Still smiling slightly, Nagisa shook her head. "I didn't want you to look like them..."

"You're right." Mami tossed her hair back and her strands turned into white ribbons. Shortly thereafter, the ribbons changed to yellow and reorganized to form the blonde's original hair.

"Nice trick," Kyouko said as she pulled her collar, "now can you get rid of this?"

Mami made a gesture.

Her formal clothes broke into ties that turned back into the clothes she was wearing before, which were much looser. "Ah... what a relief. I dunno why I needed to wear it, I could have used an illusion."

The other girls had malignant grins stamped on their faces.

Kyouko understood. "Tch... You got me this time..."

Sayaka took off her glasses. "I couldn't miss the opportunity to see you well dressed."

"See this as a way to pay for my loans," Mami added.

"Really?" Kyouko closed her eyes and put her hands behind her head. "I thought they're donations..."

"Don't believe her," Sayaka warned.

"Yes, I know her well..." Mami crossed her arms with a suspicious look on her face. "Has the money been enough?"

"We try to stay in shelters and cheap stays," Sayaka replied, "it would be easier if I didn't have to cover the appetite of that girl."

"As if food wasn't important," retorted Kyouko, "and you who have been buying a smartphone."

Sayaka took the device out of the pocket of her jacket. "This is for me to communicate with Madoka!" Then her face lit up. "Oh! I took some pictures of our travels, want to see?"

Nagisa was excited. "I want!"

While Kyouko fumbled with her ponytail to pass the time, Sayaka showed the images to the other two. "And this is us in front of Kumamoto Castle."

"The place is huge!" Nagisa stated.

Mami was impressed too. "So you spent the rest of the winter in Kyushu?"

"Yep." Sayaka continued to show more photos. "We wanted to go to more places, but the weather wasn't good."

Kyouko nodded, commenting, "Yeah... we caught a bad storm..."

One of the photos caught Nagisa's attention. "You took pictures of the horse too."

"Yes!" Sayaka smiled, showing more images of the animal. "I did an album with pictures of her."

"Her?" Mami frowned. "Oh right, it's a mare."

"Yeah!" said Sayaka, "with the magic of Kyouko, we hid her so we wouldn't have problems, especially with the police. That's why her photos are all on the side of the highway or in the woods."

"So you hid her before entering Mitakihara?" Mami deduced.

It was Kyouko who replied, "Uh-huh. We left Homura near a gas station on the highway. That's what we usually do."

Mami blinked. "Ho... mura?"

Nagisa weirded out too.

"HORSE!"

The girls turned their attention to Sayaka.

"She meant horse! Hahahaha!" The girl put her hands on her waist and consulted Kyouko. "Isn't it?"

"Sure." Kyouko shrugged, a little confused. "We're not talking about the horse, huh?"

Watching the two gazing at each other for a long time, Mami was not entirely sure, but gave was understood. "Ah... yes... right..."

Sayaka spoke again, still nervous, "Now that we'll have warmer days ahead, we'll go north. Who knows, maybe up to Hokkaido, haha..."

"You're going to need more money for that," Mami affirmed.

"Yeah..." Sayaka winced, but then she smiled. "However, I think we're just going to need another year to visit the major cities of the country. After that we can leave."

"Leave?" Nagisa was confused.

"Yes, back to the Law of Cycles. Did you forget we're here on a mission?"

Mami mused, "I... didn't even stop to think about it, but it's obvious..."

"Okay, Mami-san, it's still going to take a while." Sayaka pointed to the redhead. "The problem is to convince this hungry girl to return."

Kyouko was sulky, turning her face. "I'm not going anywhere that doesn't have real food."

Sayaka sighed. "But I told you, you don't even have to eat."

"This is even worse!" Kyouko exasperated. "Not having hunger to satisfy, that's... surreal."

Nagisa commented, "When I was living on my barrier, I had a lot of candy to eat, to the point of being sick."

"Literally eat magic. No way!" Kyouko consulted the blonde. "Right, Mami?"

She replied shyly, "Well... when we're living together, I have prepared some tea using magic, so..."

"For real?" Kyouko's eyes widened. "And I drank?"

"Hahaha!" Sayaka patted her back. "Seee? Only you are complaining."

Kyouko bowed her head. "Damn it..."

Sayaka's expression grew more serious as she changed the subject. "Hey Mami-san, how's our transfer student?"

"Akemi-san? Do you still call her that?"

"I don't know. I could call her devil or something similar..." Sayaka lowered the tip of her cap lightly. "But she must be different now, more smiling... or not?"

Mami hesitated to speak, "Actually..."

"I knew it!" Sayaka gritted her teeth and punched her own thigh. "What does this girl want? She's living with Madoka, with her family, in the same house, in the same room."

Kyouko added, "In the same bed..."

"Don't even joke about it," Sayaka said menacingly.

But that did not intimidate the other. "But seriously, I'm not surprised."

"What?!"

With Sayaka even more nervous, Nagisa intervened. "What Kyouko-chan says is true. I-I lived with Homura-chan for a while. She is a person who hides her feelings, but she must be happy now, more than before."

With the atmosphere more calm, Kyouko asked Mami, "Tell me, do you have any recollections of how Homura was before?"

"Before?"

"You must have memories of that, Kyouko," Sayaka stated, "besides, you saw what she looked like when we're in the fake Mitakihara."

"That's not it!" Kyouko showed her hand with the ring. "I'm talking before she becomes a magical girl."

"But she's always been a magical girl," Sayaka replied unblinkingly, "I always remember the ring when she introduced herself to the classroom."

Kyouko flicked Sayaka's forehead.

"AIE! Why did it?"

"For you to stop being dumb." Kyouko poked her own forehead. "Think! The contract that Homura made was for Madoka and the two met for the first time at school, in your classroom. Of course you saw her before being a magical girl!"

"But that's what I'm trying to say," Sayaka insisted, "I've never seen her without the ring."

Leaving Kyouko confused. "This is weird..."

"I think I remember."

They looked at Mami.

She continued, "It was me and Madoka-san protecting the city. In the case, Madoka-san had just become a magical girl and I was teaching her. In one of our patrols, we saved Akemi-san from a witch."

Kyouko smiled. "Heh. This is a common way to becoming a magical girl."

"She could talk to Kyuubey and accompanied us on some patrols, but I don't remember her making a contract," Mami said.

"Wasn't I with you?" Sayaka asked.

Mami thought for a moment, then shook her head. "No."

"Bwahaha! It looks like the pinky traded you for Mami," Kyouko commented.

Sayaka threatened again, "One more of those and you get punched in the face."

The blonde gestured, pleading them to keep calm. "I believe she didn't want to mix her normal life with that of a magical girl."

Kyouko grew more serious. "And do you remember Homura's behavior?"

"She was very quiet and reserved, she hesitated to smile..." Mami put her hand on her head and closed her eyes. "But she smiled when Madoka-san was around. This girl radiated an aura of joy, but she didn't behave like that with me, probably out of respect."

"Didn't Homura talk to you?" Kyouko frowned.

"Yes, she talked to me. I remember once she was curious about how I turn my ribbons in firearms." Mami opened her eyes, breaking her serene expression. "No, wait, she already had her ring. These memories are so chaotic... and I don't like to explore them."

"And you don't have to," Sayaka said, "I don't know where Kyouko going with this."

"Tch... We believe that Homura became like this because of the shit life she had as a magical girl, with all those time travels and so..." Kyouko punched her other hand, losing her gaze. "But it could be that she had issues before all this, kinda like me."

"I know she had a heart surgery and was hospitalized for a long time," said Mami.

Bringing Kyouko's attention back. "Isn't that expensive? Who paid it?"

"I don't know."

The redhead pondered, "Hmmm... There must be something..."

"If there is, I think the best person who can figure it out and deal with it is Madoka-san," Mami declared, "I believe she's the only person Akemi-san would listen to."

"I have my doubts." Sayaka put her sunglasses back on. "I think we've spent too much time in this alley, we'd better go."

"Wait," Kyouko then asked Mami, "Yuma, do you had any news of her?"

Both she and Nagisa froze at that moment.

"Mami?"

The blonde then mumbled, "I... I know Madoka-san made some visits and Mikuni-san would be taking good care of her."

Kyouko narrowed her eyes. "Hmmm... I think I'll pay a visit."

"Ahahaha! But you won't!" Sayaka exclaimed, "you're just going to get a fight there."

"We can stop by and take a peek without anyone knowing," the redhead proposed.

"Forget it!"

While the two argued, Mami and Nagisa looked at each other.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Nagisa remembered very well that Mami invited Sayaka and Kyouko for a tea. It was the only way to make sure Kyouko was not going to see Yuma and the terrible events that would follow.

As she wondered if there was a way to reveal to Kyouko what had happened, a couple under the cherry trees drew her attention.

Ayako and Sanjuro were holding hands and by the expressions they made, they should be exchanging words of affection. Ayako and Sanjuro! From day one, they were already dating.

Nagisa stopped looking at them and went on her way. The faces were familiar, but she was aware that she would have to start from scratch. So much had changed, not only because it was a different world, but because of the passage of time itself.

Moving further from school, she found another familiar face.

Aki was sitting at the root of a tree and was distracted, writing something in his notebook.

Nagisa watched him for a while and then looked at her own bag.

Start from scratch.

She approached Aki without him noticing and greeted, "Hello."

In sudden movements, the boy looked at her and closed his notebook.

The reaction intimidated Nagisa. "C-Can I... sit there..."

He placed the notebook inside his bag slowly, answering only later, "You can."

More relieved, she sat on a root that was available. It was not very comfortable.

Aki saw her trying to get a better position. Aside her eyes, what caught most of his attention in that girl was her pantyhose, brown with polka dots of a lighter shades. The pattern was mesmerizing.

"What do you think of the school uniform?"

Her question brought him back from the trance. "Huh? Ah... Normal, I guess... a bit bland too, compared to the girls'. Must be very hot in this outfit."

That comment made Nagisa remember her bra. "Hot? Not so much, we're still far from summer."

"But how do you know we started wearing uniforms from this grade?" he asked, "have you studied here before?"

Nagisa raised her eyebrows and smiled. "I knew because someone told me... hehe."

Aki went silent, not looking at her.

Nagisa felt the need to speak, "Do you know who I am? I'm studying in your classroom."

"Yes, Nagisa Mo... moe, the new student." Aki turned his face. "You don't have to pretend."

"Pretend?"

"Pretending you have an interest in me. Takuma likes to send girls to talk to me. He says it's training, but I don't like being deceived."

 _Training?_ Nagisa grimaced. "Kuroki-kun didn't send me. In fact, I came to talk to you because I just saw him kicking your bag."

Aki kept his face turned away.

Nagisa pressed, "Hidaka-kun, why were you carrying all those bags?"

Aki glanced up at her and replied quite harshly, "You're new, that's why you don't know, but the people here think I'm weak."

"And you think doing that will change their opinion of you?"

He pulled a blade from the grass until it ripped off. "If I do nothing, I'll be sure of that."

Nagisa was thinking of the next thing she was going to say when she felt her stomach move. Hunger was speaking louder. She opened her bag and took out a pot. "Have you eaten already?"

"Yeah." Aki continued to play with the leaf between his fingers.

The conversation was going worse than expected for Nagisa. He was different, more... bitter. Maybe he had always been like that, the difference being in the other world he had nurtured an interest in her for a while before they spoke for the first time. Maybe it was a mistake to have approached him now.

Aki looked at the pot that was opening. The content was plain: rice, vegetables, grilled chicken... except for a few dried, yellowish dumplings.

Realizing that it might have caught his attention, Nagisa offered one of the dumplings. "Have you eaten one of those?"

He just shook his head, denying.

"Do you want one?"

"I said I already ate, I'm not hungry..." Despite the answer, Aki soon saw one of those dumplings in front of him being held by wooden sticks.

"But who said you had to eat it because of hunger?" Nagisa gave a smile from ear to ear.

The boy picked up the dumpling and examined it. The outside was dry and hard, but he could feel by pressing that it was soft inside. The smell was strong and remembered something he already knew. "What's its name?"

"Cheese bread," replied Nagisa, "it's a Brazilian food, but it's incredible that you never eat it, because there're bakeries that sell it around here."

"So it's a bread..." Without further ado, Aki bit it. As he had expected, the shell was breaking, giving way to the soft dough. The smell and the cheese-like taste dominated his senses as the piece melted in his mouth. "It's... good." He took another bite. "Hmmm... it has a strong flavor." And another. "And so filling." Until there was nothing left.

Nagisa was struck by the voracity. "It looks like you were still hungry." She lifted her head and let the cheese bread fall completely into her mouth. As she chewed, she sighed and rolled her eyes

Seeing this, Aki's eyes widened and he held a laugh. "Pfstch! What is this?!"

"Huh?"

"You made a funny face now," he said, but then he stopped smiling. "Ah... sorry."

"No need! It can't be helped..." Nagisa, with her eyes full of desire, took another cheese bread. "Imagine now if they were warm."

Aki was somewhat surprised by her attitude, but then his vision caught something.

Distracted with the bread, Nagisa only noticed that Aki had approached when he nudged her long hair. "Hidaka-kun?"

"Don't move." He pulled away slowly and on his finger was a large green beetle.

"Oh! Was that in my hair?"

"These exude a terrible stench if they're disturbed," Aki said as he carefully left his finger close to the tree trunk, where the beetle climbed.

Nagisa sniffed one of her locks, ensuring that had not happened the worst. "Thanks."

Aki looked at her, but then avoided contact. "Yeah... and thank you too."

"For what?"

"For putting my things back in the bag," he said.

Nagisa smiled, the person she met so briefly was still there.

"HEY! AKI!"

"It's Takuma." Aki stood up suddenly at the recognition of the voice, then he turned to the girl. "I have to go, my friend is calling me. Be careful with the beetle."

Nagisa looked at the trunk of the tree. "I'll, heheee..."

He took the suitcase. "Hmmm... bye..." And ran.

"Bye." Nagisa waved to him even though he could not see. Now she was alone with her lunch and the cheese breads, but certain that the conversation had not been a disaster.

However, her satisfaction was interrupted by a word she had barely processed with everything happening so fast.

_Friend?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: A new gate


	3. A new gate

Mami opened her eyes. The ceiling of her bedroom was there, receiving the first rays of daylight. Except for a few noises coming from outside, the atmosphere was completely silent.

It made her heart skip a beat.

She turned and picked up the alarm. "Oh no, I forgot to set!" She left the bed and room in a hurry, heading for the kitchen.

This was the routine, she would open the refrigerator to see what she would have to prepare, not just for breakfast, but for school lunch as well. Yet her vision was blurred, reminding her that she had forgotten to wash her face. She washed it in the kitchen sink.

With everything underway, it was time to wake up Nagisa. She opened the bedroom door quickly and called, "Bebe! Wake up! Wake up!"

The girl in the bed turned toward the door and pressed her eyelids. "Hmmm..."

"You can stop with that 'Hmmmm...'. We're late. Let's go!"

While Nagisa got ready, Mami put the breakfast on the table and ate, not waiting for her.

Then Nagisa appeared, already dressed in her school uniform. "We're not that late. We'll just have to walk faster."

"It's not my case," Mami replied, "have you forgotten that I can't miss the bus?"

"Oh yes..." She sat down at the table.

Mami stood up, "When you finish eating, clean the table. I left your pot ready in the kitchen, if you want to add something more, it's up to you."

"Okay."

She ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth, as well as washing her face better. Then she went to the bedroom and took off her pajamas, throwing it on the bed, passed deodorant, put on the first bra she found, and donned the uniform.

Shirome's high school uniform was all white, with burgundy details, exactly the opposite of what was used by middle school students. The only thing in common was the black ribbon on the collar.

Unlike Mitakihara's school uniform, Mami needed to tie the ribbon, which took even more of her precious time, and now would come the longest part: her hair.

Looking at herself in the mirror of the dressing table, Mami found that her strands were not on their worst days, but still she would have to comb and be careful not damage the ends.

"Mami, I'm going!"

The blonde was frightened, there was no more time. "Bye Bebe! Take care!" She left the comb and pointed her finger at the hair.

_... if we forget what made us humans..._

She bent her finger. "Akemi-san..." Then she left the dressing table to put on her pantyhose. "I'm going to miss the bus. I'm going to miss the bus..." With a few jumps, she managed to put it on. After picking up her bag, she quickly slipped on her shoes and left, almost forgetting to lock the door.

Not wanting to take the risk with the elevator, she ran down the stairs and continued at that pace down the street. The advantage was that she could use magic to give an extra push.

_... if we forget what made us humans..._

"Akemi-san, could you have said that at another time?" Talking to herself, she spotted the stop and the bus parking. "Ah!" She ran even more, reaching the line of people entering it.

They were looking at her.

"Sorry, sorry..." Mami continued to apologize inside the bus because of her lateness. Luckily, there were not many people inside. She found some empty seats and sat there.

With the bus moving, she felt more relieved, but there was work to do yet. She opened her bag and took out a small makeup kit, used in emergencies.

While she was putting on makeup, she looked at herself in a small mirror. Her hair was horrible, it looked like she had decided to leave her condo in a free fall. Then something even worse came into her mind.

"I forgot the perfume..." Mami hid her face. That would be a bad day.

Lucky there was no one from school to see her misery now. In fact, Mami had never seen anyone from school take that bus in those early days. It was a lonely journey, this time coming in handy.

The bus stopped at one point. More people went in, including a girl in a uniform.

That would be a bad day.

The girl in question wore the burgundy uniform of middle school. She was short, pale skin, with pretty blue eyes. Her light brown hair was short, with bangs, looked like a helmet, with deliberate split ends.

Mami wished that girl did not notice her, but it was too much to ask because she was the only one in uniform.

"Hey," the girl greeted, "can I sit with you?"

Mami gestured. "Of course..." The girl sat on the other seat, now facing her. Mami noticed that the girl wore gloves of color similar to her skin.

"You're Mami Tomoe, aren't you?"

Mami winced with the sudden question. "Y-Yes..."

"Sorry, there was rumors that a beautiful transfer student had recently moved into high school." The girl nodded. "And you hit the description."

"Oh..." Mami ran a hand through her loose hair.

The girl pointed at herself. "I'm Sasa Yuuki and I'll be in high school next year, Tomoe-senpai."

Mami smiled politely. "How nice."

"You always catch this bus?" asked Sasa.

The blonde raised her eyebrows, it seems there would be a conversation. "Yes, but this is the first time I see you."

"It's because my parents were giving me rides before." Sasa looked away and shrugged. "Now I'm forced to take bus."

Mami was curious about her reaction, she seemed to be disappointed.

Sasa asked another question, "Why did you choose Shirome?"

"Well, I didn't," Mami replied, "my parents had planned this future for me."

"Mine too!" Sasa grimaced. "So we're in the same boat, or better saying, in the same bus."

Mami forced a smile. "Indeed..."

Sasa pulled the fabric of her uniform. "How lucky I was if I were studying at Mitakihara school."

Mami leaned toward her. "Do you know that I studied there?"

"These are the rumors."

 _Schools and their gossips._ Mami sat back straight in her seat. "I have nothing to complain about that school. If it weren't for the fact that there was no high school, I would have stayed there."

"Even if I had to look for a high school, I would never choose Shirome." Sasa scowled.

Mami did not say anything, just wondered what would have happened to that girl to have such opinion.

Sasa looked at the window. "We're close to school, right?"

"Yes."

The girl pressed the stop button and pulled the blonde's arm. "Let's go!"

"But there's a bus stop in front of the school," Mami protested.

"No! We have to get off now!"

Already on the sidewalk, Mami watched the bus leave. "Why that?"

"This shows how you're unaware," Sasa said in a professorial tone, "don't you know that place is full of rich and powerful people? You can't get off a bus in front of them unless you want to spend the rest of your life in Shirome cleaning the ground they walk on."

"I did it the other days and I didn't feel any animosity."

Sasa winked and pointed at the blonde. "The same way you didn't know the rumors about you."

Mami was more upset, she took some time to say, "But now we're going to be late."

"Not if we run. Teehee!" Sasa went bouncing down the sidewalk.

They were really close, since while Mami ran, she spotted the buildings that composed Shirome. Its exposed rock walls made the school look like a castle. What further reinforced this idea was its large wooden gates where the students entered, some in luxurious vehicles.

It was only when she enrolled that Mami discovered that Shirome was not just for girls. There was a separate space for boys, with their own entrance gate. She felt she had never heard about it because there was bigger and more famous boys' schools in the country.

They crossed the gate and the parking lot, reaching the entrance to one of the buildings.

"This is where we parted, senpai," Sasa said, waving.

"Uh-huh, bye Yuuki-san."

The high school was on the upper floors and Mami would still have to win a few flights of stairs. As well as outside, the corridors of Shirome had a classic decor, with lots of wood and plaster. The environment was dark and enclosed compared to the Mitakihara school and its glass rooms. Even the air breathed was different, heavier.

What was no different, however, was the sound of the bell when it rang.

"Ah! Ah!" Mami was walking quickly, holding herself to not run down the last hall before arriving in her classroom. The doors had a window through which one could see what was going on inside. The students were already saluting the teacher.

When she saw the classrooms, Mami wondered if she would find a certain person in one of them.

And found.

Oriko Mikuni was standing, gazing intently at her as if she already knew she would pass there at this exact moment.

Mami turned her face and kept walking.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

The teacher looked at the spreadsheet, announcing to the students, "The students who will be in charge of cleaning our room are Takuma Kuroki, Nagisa Momoe and Aki Hidaka."

Sitting at her desk, Nagisa was surprised at the coincidence and looked across the room.

Aki sat at a desk close to the wall, with Takuma nearby.

"The supplies you need were left on the hallway," the teacher continued, "Hidaka-san, Kuroki-san, it's the first time Momoe-san is doing this at our school. I hope you treat her with respect and teach what she needs."

Nagisa heard giggling, she glanced at a group of girls staring at her, covering their mouths with their hands, whispering among themselves.

"To the other students, head to the room where there will be home economics class." The teacher took the material on his desk while the students left their places.

With the students leaving the room, Nagisa slowly put her things in her bag and stood. She saw that Aki and Takuma were already going to get the cleaning supplies.

As they were leaving the room, Takuma spoke, "Aki, I'll see you later."

"What are you going to do?" the other boy asked.

Takuma scratched his neck. "I dunno, I think I'm gonna take a nap, maybe buy something to drink..." Then he smiled. "Do you want me to bring one for you?"

Nagisa did not believe what she was hearing. Would Takuma not help?

Aki replied, shaking his head, "No."

"Fine." Takuma spread the shorter boy's blond hair before he left.

After trying to salvage what was left of his hairdo, Aki took the bucket with wet cloths and squeegees. When he returned to the room, he came across Nagisa, who was not happy at all.

"Why did you let him leave?"

"You wanted me to hold him?" Aki left the squeegees and began twisting one of the cloths. "You can go too, I've done it alone before, no problem."

"I won't." Nagisa tensed. "You could have said something. Isn't he your friend?"

Aki stopped what he was doing and looked at her in surprise, then his eyes grew restless, as if he were looking for something.

Nagisa was scared. "Hidaka-kun?"

Then Aki replied with intensity, "Yes, he is my friend! That's why I'm making this gesture of genuine friendship!"

But Nagisa was not convinced. "He's using you."

"You don't understand." Aki's expression hardened and he turned away. "You have no idea..."

"How long have you been friends?" she asked.

"Not... long ago." Aki squeezed the cloth he held. "But it doesn't matter! We-" Then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry."

"Huh?" Aki was at a loss, first because he did not understand why Nagisa was apologizing and second because she was too close.

She said in soft tone, "I pressed you, didn't I? I'm just worried about you, but if you consider Kuroki-kun your true friend, so that's okay."

Aki saw her go to the bucket and grab one of the cloths.

"We'd better get started or we won't be able to finish," she concluded with a smile.

Still bewildered, Aki replied, "Y-Yeah. Let's start with the desks, I'll show you how."

"You don't have to." Nagisa has begun to clean. "I clean my home, I have experience in it. I take care of this side and you of the other."

"Oh... right."

Without exchanging words again, they cleaned the desks. That was quick, because the heaviest part would be the floor and the glazing. In that case they divided the task.

Nagisa passed the squeegee with a damp cloth on the floor, looking at Aki who was taking care of the walls. Considering that she had grown up, Nagisa realized that he had grown much more, since he had a similar height. Soon he would surpass her.

Aki broke the silence, " What was your old school like?"

Nagisa stopped looking at him. "My old school?"

"Yeah."

Nagisa thought for a moment before saying, "It was cool, weird sometimes."

"Weird?" Aki changed the cloth on his squeegee.

She regretted saying that word. "Hmmm... It had some strange rumors, like a ghost in the bathroom or something."

"Ghost? Cool."

Nagisa smiled.

Aki put the squeegee back on the glazing. "Did you had friends there?"

Her smile disappeared. "I had."

"And you keep in touch with them?"

"No." She stopped. "I lost."

Aki wiped the glazing up and down. "Friends come and go, I think everything in life is like this."

Nagisa nodded and returned to clean. "True, but I think it remains a little bit of each of those things in us."

After they finished, only the whiteboard remained, which they cleaned together.

"Done!" Aki put his hands on his waist, satisfied.

Nagisa looked the time at her smartphone. "Wow! We take a lot of time, soon they'll come back. How could you do it all by yourself?"

Aki scratched his head. "I said I did it alone, didn't say I managed to finish."

"In the end, I think even better that Kuroki-kun left," Nagisa said as she put all the cloths in the bucket.

"Why?"

"Don't get me wrong." Nagisa smiled, looking away and pulling a few strands of her hair. "But I think Kuroki-kun would hinder more than help."

A faint smile slowly appeared on Aki's face. "You're beginning to understand..." He picked up the squeegees. "Come on, we have to return everything to the warehouse, I'll show the way."

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"Salute!"

Like the other students, Mami bowed toward the teacher before leaving.

This was the last class and the hallways were soon overcrowded with girls in white uniforms wanting to go home. After they had come down the stairs, they mixed up with the girls in burgundy uniforms who had the same intent. A chaotic choreography.

For Mami there was something else that competed with the idea of returning home. She had not forgotten Oriko's gaze and was afraid to repeat that experience at any moment.

When she was in the parking lot, arriving at the gate, her arm was pulled.

Mami shivered just thinking of seeing who it was, but the girl who tried to kidnap her was short and wore burgundy uniform.

"Come quickly or we'll miss the bus!" Sasa exclaimed.

Mami was confused. "But-"

Sasa interrupted, "You were going to pick up the bus at the stop in front of the school, didn't you?"

The blonde did not say anything else.

As soon as they reached a more distant stop, the bus was already arriving.

"Tadah!" Sasa made a pose. "Mission accomplished!"

Mami tidied up her skirt and hair, which were messed up by the rush.

They went in and found a place to sit. Sasa had noticed that Mami was sulking and decided to talk as the vehicle left, "I know what you're thinking, but you'll thank me later."

"It's hard to believe that we have to do this," said Mami.

"You're lucky, very lucky, Tomoe-senpai." Sasa smirked. "These are just the first few days, things will heat up soon, you'll see."

The journey continued, until Sasa pressed the stop button.

"But don't worry." She winked, smiling, as well as making a heart with her hands. "Your dear kouhai, Sasa Yuuki, is here to help you! Titiritidiiiih!"

Mami just nodded. "Goodbye..."

Sasa waved excited and left.

Now alone for the rest of the way to home, Mami reflected about the new person. Sasa had that aura of joy she had felt in Madoka, but more energetic than gentle.

Yet this girl had terrible predictions for her life at Shirome. Could she trust her?

From all this Mami just got a certainty, which she revealed to her own reflection in the window, "I won't travel alone anymore..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Misunderstandings


	4. Misunderstandings

It was another morning and Mami was already at the bus stop, properly tidy. She got into the vehicle, this time without rush or embarrassment.

However, she did not have that same hope when it came the time to get out of it.

The bus stopped at one point and Sasa appeared, as Mami had predicted.

The girl sat in front of her, already saying, "Good morning!"

"Good morning." Mami saw that the other one looked the same the day before, including her gloves.

In Sasa's case, it was the opposite. "Oh! So these are your drills."

Mami was surprised. "Did you know about my hair?"

Sasa opened her arms. "Didn't I say there was a description in the rumors?"

The blonde sighed. "Are we going to run today too?"

"Of course!"

She shook her head. "What happened to you in Shirome to be so afraid?"

"Nothing," Sasa replied, "but I saw it happen here and there and I was smart enough to not be the next one."

"What you saw?"

Sasa narrowed her gaze. "Beauty, money, personality... If they find any weakness in you, they will use their influence to put you down. That can even lead to suicide."

Mami stopped breathing for a moment. "Isn't that an exaggeration? If there is no other solution, just change schools."

"It's not always that simple." Sasa closed her eyes in a tired expression. "My parents, for example, used their savings to put me in this school. They believe I'll be securing my future, but what I've learned about it is that the fix is in."

Mami started feeling uncomfortable with the subject. "You talk as if all the people above us were evil..."

"How do you think they got there?" Sasa smirked. "If everyone in Shirome died, we wouldn't be losing much."

Mami's eyes widened, controlling herself not to raise her voice. "Yuuki-san?! What you say is..."

Sasa covered her own mouth.

The blonde frowned.

"...kukukuahahahaHAAA!" The girl blushed with laughter. "Senpai, you're very easy to get upset. This is just a way to vent, pure fantasy."

Mami still felt tense. "This is a... strange way to vent."

"Think of it as a more creative way of cursing them." Sasa pressed the stop button. "Time to move those legs."

Since this time there was no discussion on the sidewalk, the two managed to get to school earlier.

"Bye Tomoe-senpai and sorry for what I said." Sasa waved. "You see so many bad things around here that it affects you. I'm just a survivor."

"Right..." Mami kept walking. "See you later."

Climbing the stairs, the blonde could not stop thinking about it.

_... I'm just a survivor..._

"For her, it seems like life in Shirome is as hard as... that of a magical girl..." Mami said to herself, then smiled. "An exaggeration. Bebe, looks like we've found another dramatic person."

When she reached the corridor, it was empty. Was she late? Mami was sure she had been faster this time. Soon the fear of that gaze from Oriko bothered her.

_Does she blame me for what happened to Yuma?_

She went toward her room struggling not to think much.

The classroom door was open and there was only a group of girls at the window, no sign of the teacher. Mami went to her desk, composed of wood, without any technological appeal like it was at Mitakihara school.

She sat down and prepared the material she would use in class.

"Give me the binoculars!"

But the girls' conversation caught her attention.

"No! Let me see Makoto-kun shirtless!"

"Hey! It was me who said that we could see the boys' physical education classes from here!"

 _What are they doing? Don't they know that the teacher will come soon?_ Mami avoided looking at them, but she could not help but listen to the conversation.

Another girl spoke, "I don't see much in these boys, they're nothing compared with what you can find in Tokyo."

"Hmmm... are you sure you're not talking about yourself?" said a fourth girl, "still dreaming of marrying your Ichiro?"

They laughed.

"Why can't I at least dream? I know he's older and must be full of women wanting the same around him."

"Why don't you try your luck with the younger brother? He must be almost the same age as ours."

"Udo? I heard he's a womanizer. BLEEH!"

Another said, "I'd die for one night with any of them..."

"Praying for a shotgun wedding, huh?"

New laughter, accompanied by the rang of the bell. Mami was worried, not so much by the conversation, but by the fact that the teacher was not yet in the classroom, as other students.

"Hey! Who's that girl?"

Soon she found herself surrounded by that group with menacing expressions. Mami then realized that they were not classmates, they seemed to be older.

"Don't look!"

Mami lowered her head at once, controlling her breathing.

"Why are you here?"

She stuttered, "T-That's... my classroom... I... I just came in."

Another girl asked, "Why aren't you at the welcome event along with the other freshmen?"

"Event?" Mami was confused.

"Oh... Looks like we have a pariah."

 _Pariah?_ Mami tried to remember any announcement from the teachers, any conversation between the students, but there was nothing. Did she need to know beforehand?

"She must not be from Shirome," one commented.

Mami felt one of her curls being pulled by one of the girls, who sniffed it.

"I'm feeling the stench of Mitakihara school."

The others laughed.

Then Mami saw her material on her desk being thrown away violently by one of them.

"You guys never learn." She had a cold voice. "Where do you think lies the value in Shirome? In tradition? In its history? No. It's in the people who study here and you spoil it."

Mami dared to say, "I don't want to create problems..."

The same girl replied, "You forgot to say."

Mami took a deep breath, she understood. "I don't want to create problems, senpai..." However, the girl held her face, pressing the long nails against her cheeks. There was only fury in her gaze.

"Don't look!"

Mami looked away, her breath short. The other girl turned her face, examining.

The voice was less tense now, "You're pretty... What's your name?"

With her mouth open because of the grip, she replied with difficulty, "Maaa... mi... Tomoe..."

"Okay..." The girl take a while to continue, "If you want to keep this face, I don't want to see you with any boy and I never want to hear that name again. Understood?"

"Yes... senpai." Mami felt the relief of her face being released.

"Think on the bright side," said another girl, "you won't need to go to the welcome event. You've had one just for you."

The group laughed as they left the room, kicking and knocking over chairs and desks on the way.

Mami only had the courage to move when heard no more. She ran her hand over her face, feeling the fingernail marks. Then she stood up to sort the mess in silence, a silence that sounded like a harbinger of a beginning, which she already knew she must fear.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Nagisa was almost in the classroom. She had arrived later than usual, but there were still a few minutes before class began. The students were still relaxing and talking to each other, both in the corridors and behind the glass panels. Her room was no different.

Until she went inside.

The classmates began to clap, congratulating her.

Nagisa stopped, wondering what was happening. In her search for answers, she realized that not everyone was participating.

Aki had his head on his crossed arms, lying on his desk, his face hidden.

Ayako was with her arms crossed, serious, while Sanjuro was laughing with some colleagues, looking at the whiteboard.

Following that clue, Nagisa was shocked. On the board was the drawing of a red heart and inside it were two names.

**AKI**

**&**

**NAGISA**

"What are you guys celebrating, huh?" Takuma stepped into the room and looked at the board. "What?!"

Still lost, Nagisa exchanged glances with him.

"You little bastards." Takuma grinned. "You two took the opportunity while you're alone," he said as he thrusted his hips toward her. "Oh! Oh! Ah! Ahhh..."

Nagisa was all red and buried her face in front of such scene.

The room burst into laughter.

"Hey Aki!" Takuma hurried to reach him. "Aki! My boy..."

But Aki did not move.

Takuma then punched his desk. "WAKE UP!"

New laughter.

The blond boy rose, but kept huddled in his chair.

"I know you're tired, after all the action you two had," said Takuma, "did you see how being with us worked? You stopped being a virgin before a lot of people here. Enjoy and share the details with us."

With head low and sulky, Aki replied, "Nothing happened."

"C'mon!" Takuma punched the desk again. "This isn't time to be modest."

Aki gritted his teeth. "Nothing happened!"

Takuma raised his eyebrows. "So are you admitting to everyone in this room you're a sissy?"

With wide eyes, Aki looked at him and then at Nagisa.

She was still in front of the classroom, worried, looking at both of them.

Turning back to Takuma, Aki said, "I'm a sissy..."

"What?" Takuma put his hand to his ear. "I didn't hear."

Aki raised his voice, "I'm a sissy."

Takuma turned to the classroom. "Guys, do you think this was an admission?"

Several voices answered.

"Noooooo!" "You have to speak louder!" "I'm on the other side of the room, you retard!"

With the laughter that followed, Takuma consulted Aki.

The sitting boy then exclaimed, "I'm a sissy!"

But Takuma was not satisfied. "You do better than that!"

Aki started banging against his own desk and yelling, "I'm a sissy! I'm a sissy! I'm a SISSY!"

The room laughed even more.

Takuma smiled, spreading Aki's hair vigorously.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Nagisa ran to remove the drawing on the board using an eraser.

At that time, the teacher appeared. "What's all the fuss I heard from the hallway? What are you doing at the board, Momoe-san?"

Nagisa stared at the eraser. "Well... I..."

One of the students spoke up, "Teacher! There was an indecent thing on the board!"

The woman came with an inquiring look at Nagisa.

"No!" she protested, "isn't true!"

"So what was on the board?" asked the teacher.

Nagisa went silent, listening to a few giggling nearby.

The teacher held out her hand. "Don't play with it anymore."

Nagisa returned the eraser and headed for her desk.

The bell rang and the teacher announced. "Stop playing, we're in class now."

Nagisa sat, looking at Aki.

He was lying on his desk again, hiding his head. Takuma had returned to his seat and was chatting cheerfully with some of his classmates, it was then that he glanced at her.

Nagisa avoided the eye contact. She took the class material in her bag as she tried to relieve the pressure in her jaw.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Flying and flying in a sweet world, the desirable was within reach. Cookies? One better than the other. Desserts? An infinity of flavors. Cakes? Of all sizes, shapes and colors. She just could not confuse then with medicines, even though they looked like treats, for they were not for her.

And she did not have to search! Faithful helpers brought all sorts of delicacies, some of which she had never imagined it existed. Too bad they did not bring cheeses, it would be good to counterbalance all that sweetness.

But waiting and receiving was boring. Flying had a special meaning, following the smell of food until she reached her prey. What would she find?

Something exotic. A food that walked! So small, what a pity, covered in white chocolate, with a pair of drops of black chocolate lined up. Its top had blue cotton candy, forming spikes. A creative decoration.

The food did not just walk, it reacted as well. It fell and a small hole appeared near the chocolate drops. Inside it was red and moist, it must have been currant, with lots of small meringues placed side by side. It was so exciting, what flavor would come with all that mixture?

Nagisa rose from her bed, feeling the taste of pistachio ice cream in her mouth. She did not know how much she slept, it was still night outside, but she heard sounds through the wall. There was a faint luminescence passing beneath the door.

Silently, she left her room and followed the light into the living room. Mami was lying on the couch with the TV on.

"Did I wake you?" said the blonde.

Nagisa felt that she was not cautious enough. "No, I had a dream."

"A nightmare?"

"A dream." Nagisa entered the room, staying behind the couch. "Have you had one too?"

"No." Mami turned down the volume of the television. "I just can't sleep."

Curious, Nagisa leaned her belly on the back of the couch. "Did you have any problems at school?"

Mami frowned. "No, nothing. Maybe... a little of anxiety. It's a new environment."

"Hmmm..." Nagisa was already balancing the full weight of her body on the couch.

"How are you doing?" asked the blonde, "can you keep up with the lessons?"

"Yes, thanks for your help."

"I didn't even help that much." Mami closed her eyes and smiled. "You're smart and you learn fast. Believe."

"Ah!"

"Bebe?!"

Nagisa had fallen, rolling over Mami to the floor. She sat, running her hand over her shoulder and smiling. "Ouch... That's more fun when I'm a doll."

" _Today we had an accident with two fatal victims..._ "

"Huh?" The news on television caught Nagisa's attention.

"You know..." Mami started to speak, "before, when I saw this, I always thought there was a witch behind the event. Now, unfortunately, I know it's not true."

Despite the sad voice, Nagisa noticed an air of nostalgia surrounding Mami.

"At that time I would be out there, hunting witches and protecting the city." She studied the glow of the yellow gem in her ring. "Now they don't need me any more."

Nagisa knelt, laying her head on the couch. "But you can still use your magic to help people, right? Wouldn't that make you happy?"

Mami frowned again. "But I'm happy." She sat down on the couch and ran her hand through the girl's hair. "And I think we'd better not use too much magic. We don't know what can happen."

"Uhmm..." Nagisa's eyes slowly closed with the care she received.

However, Mami pulled one of the white locks and sniffed it. "Are you washing that hair?"

Nagisa lifted her head and opened her eyes wide. "Yes!"

"And have you dried it well?"

She quickly nodded.

"I think you're sweating more," Mami stated, "you'd better cut it shorter. In the summer it'll be worse."

Nagisa snuggled into her long hair. "But I like them this way."

"Oh no..." Mami hid her face with her hand, saying to herself, "another Kyouko in my house..."

"Hi?"

"Nothing!" The blonde revealed a smile and stood up. "I thought about making tea to help sleep. Do you want it too?"

Nagisa sat down on the couch. "Fine..."

"Perfect!" She headed toward the kitchen. "You can watch TV, let me take care of it."

While she heard the sound of the cabinets being opened and the water filling the kettle, Nagisa took the remote of the television, but she did not feel like using it. Her interest was still in Mami.

Lack of sleep, talking about the past, sudden changes of subject... She learns fast, as Mami had said, but Nagisa did not need it to notice that something had happened. Maybe she would never know the truth, maybe she should not, but she was the only one who was there, at that moment.

When the television turned off, the reflection of its screen revealed a girl going to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Dialogues and negotiations


	5. Dialogues and negotiations

Shirome's dining hall was huge, with large columns supporting the high ceiling. Its circular stone tables had enough space for a group of students to eat together and catch up on each other's news.

However, Mami was having trouble to find a place for her. Even though there were a good number of tables, the place was crowded. Besides, she wanted to sit with her classmates.

She spotted a group with an empty chair and approached. Before she could arrive, one of the girls saw her and immediately put her bag on the chair before talking and laughing again with the others.

_Pariah._

Was she from the very first day in Shirome? Had she not noticed this veiled ostracization? Mami did not dare to ask for the chair and continued her search.

Between the tables full of students, there was one exception that was already recurring for Mami.

Oriko was sitting with her back to her, solitary in her studies.

Mami thought of sitting there with her and took a step, but only one, because the weight of the doubts grew too much. If Oriko wanted to talk to her, she would have already. How would her life be with Yuma in that state?

Mami closed her eyes and pressed her lips together. _It wasn't only Yuma who trusted in me. I'm sorry, Mikuni-san._

"Totoh!"

That strange call made Mami turn to one of the columns. Behind it was a hand gesturing for her to come.

Mami obeyed, with a good idea of who would be. "Yuuki-san?"

"SHHH!" Sasa looked around. "Come! I have a spot for us."

The two walked to the limits of the hall, to another column. When they reached the other side of the column, Sasa was satisfied. "It's fine here."

"Huh?" Mami saw that there was nothing. "Are we going to sit on the floor? We could wait for a group to leave their table."

"If your classmates saw you with a middle schooler, you would have a big trouble in hands." Sasa took a peek to make sure no one was around. "And I'd say you already have some."

Mami tightened the grip on the handle of her bag.

"Also, I brought a towel to make it more comfortable." Sasa took the piece of cloth from her bag and spread it on the floor.

They sat down. Mami took her pot of food and a bottle of iced tea.

While Sasa picked up a paper bag. "Just about now, were you going to sit with Oriko Mikuni?"

Mami smiled nervously. "Oh... You noticed."

Sasa lifted an eyebrow. "Do you know her?"

Mami's expression froze, she had been careless. "I just heard some rumors, just like you."

"Hmmmm..." Sasa's inquisitive gaze disappeared. "If you heard, you know you should think about ten times before you get close to her."

"Do you know what happened?" the blonde asked, trying to pretend she did not know, "is it true that her father got involved in a scandal and killed himself?"

"This is only the end of the story," Sasa said with a smile.

"End?"

"She was the perfect student. Daughter of a politician, beautiful, intelligent, very active and strong..." Sasa continued, staring at the ceiling, "the queen of this castle."

Mami asked, with little doubt about the answer, "Did she have friends?"

"Hahaha! Obviously not." Sasa opened her paper bag and took out a can of soda and a cheeseburger. "Just sycophants and people who wanted to take advantage of her image."

Even though she expected that, Mami could not help but be sad and sigh.

"Don't be sorry for her." Sasa opened the can, making a long noise. "She's a viper of the worst kind and she knows how to recognize others. However, retaliation was inevitable."

"Retaliation?"

Sasa took a sip, sighed and smirked. "The rest you know."

Mami was perplexed. "The scandal..."

"I don't know which girl, but she called her daddyyy~ to dethrone our queen..." Sasa took a good bite of her snack.

"That is... terrible."

Using her tongue, she took a piece of the melted cheese that stuck at the corner of her mouth. "Hmmm... She had it coming."

"No one deserves this," said Mami, more serious.

"Being the bottom of the barrel is bad, but being on top is much worse." She looked at the blonde. "If they treat us like rats, then let us be rats, let us be invisible. That's how you get out of Shirome without having your life destroyed." Sasa then pointed to the pot. "You better eat or you won't have time."

The two stopped talking to eat, but by the time Sasa had finished Mami had not even consumed half of her pot of food.

The blue-eyed girl leaned back against the column and ran her hand over her belly. "Ah... Not bad."

Mami could no longer focus on her food, deciding to surrender to other distractions. "Do you always wear gloves? You didn't even remove to eat."

"I have a severe case of cold hands. The doctor said it must be the hormones, it's his way to say 'I don't know, deal with it'."

"Uh-huh..." Mami close the pot and put it in her bag, as well as the bottle.

Sasa noticed. "Are you on a diet?" She then sat closer, facing the other. "Alright, let's get to business."

"Business?" Mami was surprised.

Sasa grinned. "Why do you think I decided to sit with you on the bus? I could have ignored you."

"Because... yes..." Mami shrugged.

"You can't trust so blindly!" Sasa stated firmly, "even more so in Shirome."

"Fine!" Mami stiffened and folded her arms. "So, Yuuki-san, why did you decide to sit with me on the bus?"

"Actually it's quite simple." Sasa leaned toward her, getting even closer. "Because I have great interest in you."

"Great... interest in me?" Mami repeated to make sure she had heard correctly. She turned her face, which began to blush. "In what way?"

Sasa moved away, weirding out.

Leaving Mami more confused. "What?"

The other girl narrowed her gaze.

"What's it? Tell me!"

Sasa then grimaced. "Are you lesbian?"

Mami's eyes nearly jumped out and she began to gesture frantically. "NO! NO! I'm not!" Then she calmed down, lowering her gaze and voice. "I thought... you... could..."

While she listened the sentence, Sasa grinned. "Kuku... kukuahaha..." She blushed and fell back. "HAHAHAHAHA!"

Mami could no longer hold the smile that formed on her face, but she tried to stifle the laughter with her hand. "Huhuhu... huhu... huhuhuhuhuuu!"

Sasa had no more breath to laugh, only her mouth gaping. Stretched out on the floor, she spasmed as tears fell from her face.

Tears that also appeared in Mami, who had to hide her face.

"Ah! Ah... hahaha..." Sasa rose. "Hahaha! Ok! Haha! Ok! Ok! That was weird... haha..."

"Yes, very..." Mami managed to stop laughing, but her face was still flushed.

Sasa ran a hand through her hair and caught her breath before continuing, "What I meant is that you're a transfer student who entered high school."

"Oh yes..." Mami shook her head, disappointed with herself with the mistake she had made.

"As I told you, next year I'll be in high school too. Since you haven't yet been contaminated by the toxic environment of this school, I saw the opportunity in us to make a friendship deal."

Mami frowned. "Friendship... deal?"

"Yes! It would be good for me if I had a senpai that I can trust, that I can turn to if someone is targeting me. A safety net." Sasa put her hand to her chest. "And you're getting valuable tips to not be devoured in our little hell. A fair exchange."

"Good..." Mami nodded slowly, "but I don't believe fair exchanges are what defines friendships."

"If there's anything this school taught me that I can be grateful, it's politics." Sasa shrugged. "It's just words. If you prefer, we can call it an alliance. "

"I don't," Mami replied promptly.

Making Sasa sad. "So... we don't have a deal."

"I didn't say that." Mami smiled.

Sasa's face lit up.

"If you think you can count on me, that's more than enough." The blonde joined hands. "And I think I can take advantage of your tips."

"Senpai!" Sasa clenched her fists and left them close to her face in commemoration. "You're the best!"

"Calm down! I still want to have more details of this arrangement." Mami tried to peer into the dining hall. "But it'll have to be in another time, the interval is ending."

"Yes, of course!"

Mami took her bag and stood up.

"Today you laughed."

She stopped, watching the other girl stand too, hands behind her back.

"I don't remember the last time I laughed with someone. I'm just sure it had never happened at this school," said Sasa," I... feel my hope rekindled."

Mami lowered her head, looking more serious. "I feel sad for the years you've suffered, but there's still time to change that."

"Yes!" Sasa held out her hand. "Let's survive Shirome together, Mami-senpai."

Mami raised her eyebrows and smiled, then she did the same. "Yes, Sasa-san."

For more than mere moments, the two held hands.

However, time continued to pass. "I need to hurry, I still have to go up a few floors," Mami said.

"Sure!" Sasa briefly followed Mami. "Take care!"

The blonde walked through the jungle of stone, of tables and columns, to the exit.

Sasa watched that with a faint smile and whispered to herself, "Everything is going very, very well..."

Oriko got up from her table with her bag and a stack of books under her arm, heading for the same exit Mami used.

Sasa watched that too and her smile was gone. "But I have to be very, very careful."

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Passing through the school gates, Nagisa was in a hurry. It had not been a good idea to go to the bathroom when the lunch break began, as she had completely lost sight of Aki.

Her hopes resided in one place.

Under the same cherry tree, the boy was opening his bag and pulling out his notebook.

Nagisa paused and sighed in relief, then approached without the rush of before.

This time Aki noticed the girl's presence. He kept his head down, his notebook closed on his lap.

"Hi!" she greeted.

"I thought..." Aki said wistfully, "you weren't going to talk to me anymore."

Nagisa became more serious about the statement. "Why did you make that scene in the classroom? Why didn't you ignore them?"

"They wouldn't stop," the boy replied, "I didn't want them to mess with you, so I draw all attention to me."

Seeing the boy still crestfallen, Nagisa shook her head and sought to sit on the root of the tree. "Thanks, but I can handle some jokes myself. I feel worse seeing you humiliated like that."

Aki remained silent, pressing his lips together.

"And it seems that the classroom thinks we're a couple." Nagisa smiled.

"Yeah..." The boy took the notebook with the intention of returning it to his bag.

"What are you writing in this notebook?" Nagisa was quick to question. "I saw you writing on it the other day..."

Aki stopped before opening the bag. "I'm not writing anything."

"Drawing?"

He ran his hand over the notebook cover. "It's more scribbling than anything..."

The defeatist response only made Nagisa want more to ask, "Can I see?"

He turned to her. "It's better not, it'll scare you."

"Scare me?" Nagisa looked away. "Is something... indecent?"

"Indecent?! No!" Aki ended up smiling. "It's just scary."

"Oh! So it's okay!" Nagisa folded her arms, smiling and lifting her chin. "Nothing scares me more."

"Really?" Aki was impressed. "What happened?"

Nagisa's smile was gone, but she replied, feigning incredulity, "Why ask?! Because I'm not a child anymore, what would it be?"

"Ah..." Aki offered the notebook. "Feel free, I marked the page of my last project."

"Project?" She took the notebook and opened it, more curious than ever.

It was drawn with green and blue pen. In the case, a colossal green beetle devastating blue buildings of a city.

"Remember that beetle? I drew inspiration from it." Aki pointed to the doodle. "See these green clouds? They're his main defense weapon when he feels threatened. It's not toxic, but the smell is so unbearable that the city is forced to be evacuated."

"Nice..." Nagisa turned a few pages and kept encountering the same type of drawing. Creatures, usually inspired by some animal and with gigantic dimensions, some the size of a tree while others could walk over mountains as if they were mere stones in the way. "Hidaka-kun... Why do you draw monsters?"

The slightest excitement that Aki had faded and he took the notebook back. "I knew you'd be scared."

"I'm not. I just asked why you draw monsters."

Aki stared at his latest drawing. "Well... My father worked in movies, especially in monster movies."

Nagisa raised her eyebrows and nodded. "Hmmmm!"

"He was from the special effects team. They did everything, from building mock-ups to using ropes and pulleys to make creatures fly..." Aki smiled again. "He also worked in the West in some horror films. Some are well known."

"Is he working on some movie right now?"

"He retired." Aki closed the notebook. "With the advent of computer graphics, he couldn't find work. Now he has a workshop at home. He does repair and restoration of small and old things, like watches and toys."

"You're proud of him," Nagisa commented, "and want to follow the same path."

"Yeah..." Aki finally put the notebook inside the bag. "Maybe... I'm not sure..."

"I'll keep my fingers crossed for you!" Nagisa took her food pot. "And you should not call your works scribbles, the designs are good."

"Thank you." When Aki saw her again, the girl was already opening the pot. This time were balls of rice, but what wrapped around them were not algae. "That on your _Onigiri_ is..."

"Cheese!" Nagisa gave a good sniff, closing her eyes in pleasure, then she looked back at the boy. "And you? Aren't you going to eat?"

When their eyes met, Aki turned his face. "I already have."

"What?! But I met you at the beginning of the break, there wouldn't be time to eat well." Nagisa furrowed her brows. "Hmmm... You're not lying, are you?"

Aki went to his bag, opened it and showed his pot of food.

However, Nagisa kept her inquisitive expression.

"I take the subway," he said, "so I ate at the station."

"But then you stay a long time without eating. Why are you doing this?" Nagisa narrowed her eyes. "Does Kuroki-kun have anything to do with it?"

Aki shook his head, denying, "No, it's not him."

"So who?" Nagisa insisted.

"Nobody!" He stood up. "It's just... my custom. I want to have more time with my notebook."

Nagisa was surprised. "Hidaka-kun, are you leaving?"

The boy looked at his own feet and legs with a confused expression, and then he picked up his bag. "Y-Yes, Takuma may appear and I think we'd better not give any idea to him. Goodbye!"

Watching him run and break away quickly, Nagisa did not dare to scream to say goodbye, let alone offer one of her rice balls wrapped in cheese.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Lemon cake with vanilla essence, strawberry tart with whipped cream, chocolate chip cookie with walnuts, caramelized apples with cinnamon... The locker room after physical education class was always the worst part of the day for Nagisa. Her mouth did not salivate more like the first days, not that she did not feel hungry, but all that mixture of sweet smells was sickening.

Facing her open metal locker, she removed her blue shorts, but before she did the same with her white shirt she glanced at the other girls.

Some already had visible breasts, Ayako was one of them. The girl had gone through a sudden transformation, she did not look like the friend of her memories. However, it did not seem she was wearing a bra yet.

Nagisa took off her shirt and looked at her orange bra with purple polka dots. To have that garment in her nonexistent bust seemed to be as inconvenient as ridiculous. Would she really get used to it? Mami could have gotten used to it because it was necessary.

"Hi, Momoe-san?"

"Huh?" There were three colleagues. One of them was only in shorts and also had a small bust.

This was the one who had called her. "Nice bra."

Was it coincidence or could that girl read minds? Nagisa put her hands on her bra, hiding it partially. "Thanks?"

"Sorry! I know it's strange." The girl smiled. "It's just that I was wondering if I'm going to wear a bra or not and I wanted to see how yours would suit me. We have a similar chest."

The other two also smiled and nodded.

Nagisa replied, "But I sweated in them..."

They giggled, then the girl said, "I won't close it."

"Ah, so it's ok..." Nagisa put her hands behind her back to look for the clasp, but her hair was in the way. "Hmmm..." She bent down to let the hair fall and managed to find the clasp, but she lacked coordination to pull the straps properly.

"It's hard..." commented the girl who was waiting.

"I can do it at the first attempt at home." Finally executing the right move, Nagisa managed to open the clasp. She stood up, her hair all messy on her face, and she handed the bra over. "Here."

"Thank you!" The girl took and pressed it against her chest. "What do you think?"

Nagisa tossed her hair back, a little surprised at the question. "I... I think it's good."

"Really?" The girl lifted one eyebrow and smirked. "Maybe I need more opinions." Then she tossed the bra over the metal lockers, with it falling on the other side. "GIRLS, CHECK THE BRA OF THE NEW STUDENT!"

Nagisa only had time to be dumbfounded.

Soon voices manifested.

"What is it? Look at those colors!" "That looks more like a bikini." "I think my grandmother wore one of those."

With the laughter that followed, Nagisa asked, "Why did you do this?"

The girl crossed her arms. "Because you're dumb enough to lend a bra. If I'd asked for your panties fairly politely, I bet you'd give it too."

The other two colleagues could not contain their laughter anymore.

Meanwhile, the bra was no longer the subject of the room, but its owner.

"She uses two scrunchies, one on each side, right?" "Yes! It looks like a pair of ears." "To me they're wings. She must think that if she let it grows more, she can fly."

Without further delay, Nagisa ran to get around the lockers and reach the other side.

"Look! It's her!" One of the girls in the group was holding the bra.

Then the girl who had started all this exclaimed, "Throw it back! Throw it back!"

And was promptly obeyed, with a new session of laughter.

"Oh no..." Nagisa returned and found that girl with her underwear. "Please!"

The girl continued to smile and tossed it again to the other side.

Nagisa tentou chegar no outro lado mais rápido.

"She's coming!"

However, she only had time to see her bra flying again. She made mention that she would try again, but she knew it was useless. Frustrated, she punched against the side of the lockers.

The sound of the impact silenced the room.

Nagisa looked at what she had done. The metal plate of the locker had become slightly deformed.

The silence gradually faded.

"What was that?" "I don't know... I think she kicked a locker." "SHHH! SHHH! She's going to cry. She's going to cry."

Nagisa took a deep breath and went to where her uniform was, with a grumpy face.

The girl tossed the bra to the other side, but saw that Nagisa ignored her and started dressing. "What's it? Will you give up?"

Nagisa put her clothes in a hurry, did not even put the pantyhose.

Not getting an answer, the girl announced. "Girls! She got mute."

"AAAWWWWWWWWWwwwwwww!" The room feigned a commotion.

After the skirt and the shoe, Nagisa picked up her bag and leave quickly.

They laughed and cheered, passing the bra to each other.

This was not the case with Ayako, who was also leaving.

"Kitomono-san!" The girl called, "did you see that?"

Ayako stopped to say, smiling, "Of course!"

The girl received the orange bra with polka dots from one of her colleagues. "How stupid she is..."

"Yeah..." Ayako opened her bag.

Which made the other girl's eyes widen. "This... It's my bra!"

"Now you have one more reason to use hers." Ayako waved and left.

Furious, the girl chased after her, "You thief! Sanjuro's apprentice!"

But the other girls held her, "No! You're naked!"

Ayako ran down the corridors until she reached Nagisa, who was crestfallen. "Hey! Wait! Wait!"

The white-haired girl stopped in surprise.

"Look what I brought!" Ayako opened the bag. "This is that girl's bra. Now you can trade with her."

Nagisa took some time to process the sudden event, but then she shook her head. "I don't think she'll accept."

"Maybe not..." Ayako closed her bag and winked. "But I think I can sort this out."

Nagisa smiled. "Anyway, thanks Ayako-chan."

Ayako opened more her eyes. "Wow! Calling me by the first name already."

With that, Nagisa quickly lowered her head. "Sorry..." But soon she received a pinch on her cheek. "Auuu..."

"Haha! Just kidding. I'm even flattered that you remember it." Ayako put her hands on her hips. "Of course I'll call you Nagisa-chan from now on."

"Yes!" Nagisa was glad to know that, despite her developed body and being with Sanjuro, Ayako still kept some of her mannerisms, including the visual. On her brown hair she was wearing a headband with a pattern representing a trail of ants.

Ayako asked, "You know why they did this to you, don't you?"

Nagisa replied, with a bit of a grudge in her voice, "My bra is ridiculous..."

"That's not it!" Ayako shook her head, "is because of Hidaka-kun."

"Huh?!"

"People saw you two talking at the interval," she continued, "you know he's a target of abuses."

Nagisa nodded, "I know he suffers from it for some time."

"For a looooong time, and now you're his 'girlfriend'." Ayako adjusted the other girl's messy collar. "But it's not the end of the world yet, you're new here. Everything will be fine, you just stop talking to him."

Nagisa even opened her mouth to say a 'but', however she remembered that she was not in front of her old friend.

"Look, I need to see my Sanjuro." Ayako opened a distance, walking backwards. "If you want to talk to someone on the interval, talk to me. Okay?"

"Right..." With the girl leaving, Nagisa pondered, "Stop talking to him..."

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

It was night and a car was in the garage of the house after many attempts. Even if this time it had reached the goal, the vehicle was poorly positioned.

From inside came a woman in executive attire. She staggered toward the door of the house, cursing her high heel in inaudible grunts.

The door then opened.

Fortunately, because the woman stumbled, falling into the arms of the person who was waiting for her. "Oh... Hello, my dear." She hugged the person, trying to stand. "Hmmm... Did you let your hair grow without telling me? And where did you get those purple pajamas?"

"I'm not your husband," replied Homura.

"Mom! Let me help you." Madoka put herself under Junko's arm to support her.

"Huuhh... I think I overdid this time, kukukuuuu..." Junko let her shoes fall as she looked at her husband.

"We know." Tomohisa began to instruct the girls, "Let's take her to the bedroom quietly. Tatsuya is asleep."

Junko had a spasm and her cheeks swelled, followed by a breath.

The stench made Madoka close her eyes and wince, while Homura turned her face.

Tomohisa ventilated with his hand. "Okay, change of plans. Let's get her to the bathroom first."

Although there was no need to use the stairs, carrying Junko through the dark house without knocking anything required care.

Tomohisa opened the bathroom door and then offered his arms. "Bring her to me."

But the girls did not have to do anything, because Junko pulled away from them and fell on her husband.

"Ah!" Tomohisa stumbled, banging against the door frame.

"Kuku..." Junko clutched him even more. "A bath with my love, what a way to end the day."

Tomohisa looked at the girls, adjusting his glasses. "You can go to bed, leave the rest to me."

"So have a good night!" Madoka smiled.

Homura bowed slightly. "Excuse me..."

They went upstairs and into the bedroom, trying to make the least noise.

After the door was closed, Madoka felt more free to fall on bed.

However, Homura was not so willing. "I'm worried about your mother's condition."

Madoka covered herself with a blanket. "She's not as drunk as she looks."

"No?"

"Trust me," she winked.

Homura crossed her arms. "But... she does it very often."

"Yes. She does this with colleagues from work, it's part of her job. Even if she doesn't want to."

"You have no regard for her health?" Homura lowered her gaze. "Don't you think that in the future it won't bring you pain?"

"The future? Yes. My dad even thinks more about it." Madoka looked up, at her shelf with stuffed toys. "But we both know that, after a long day at work, she doesn't need more criticism, but good memories. In the future she'll look back and know that she has lived the life she wished. That's what I believe."

Homura remained standing where she was, only with her breath.

Madoka looked at her again, pulled a part of the blanket and put her hand on the pillow beside her. "Come, we have school tomorrow."

Homura gave a long sigh and uncrossed her arms, but before she walked she recognized a familiar shadow in the window.

Something Madoka soon noticed. "Incubator? Please, come in."

After the window was opened, the white creature landed on the bed. [ _Hello Madoka. Homura._ ]

The raven-haired girl said nothing before his eyes.

"Hi." Madoka was polite. "You came here because of them?"

[ _Precisely._ ] The lid on Kyuubey's back opened and his long ears stretched out like arms to reach the hole. He pulled out several grief seeds at a time, throwing them on the bed. When he finished, there were almost a hundred.

Madoka smiled. "Oh, that's it?"

[ _As might be expected, the witch population is shrinking. However, I can not estimate how much I will bring next time._ ]

"I can imagine..."

Homura watched Madoka bring all those seeds to herself, hugging them. Her pink eyes seemed to shine with joy and satisfaction. That was the expression she always wanted to see in her, yet...

Kyubey looked at her. [ _How are you?_ ]

Homura's eyes met the creature's, but she avoided them soon after. "Why do you ask?"

[ _It is a custom among humans, no?_ ] Kyuubey sat up, swinging his fluffy tail. [ _I am just doing my job to keep our relationship on good terms._ ]

"And keep it up..." Madoka took one of the seeds, admiring the night lights reflecting in its metallic embellishments.

Homura glanced, fearing that her reflection in those red, inhuman eyes would denounce the tremor in her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Decision


	6. Decision

Another day at school. Crossing the gates, with the multi-story building of glass and metal in front of her, Nagisa had taken measures.

This time her bra had dull colors and no polka dots.

She looked at the students who were getting into the building with her, looking for any girl of her class. In the reaction of one of them there might be a warning of some joke that they were preparing when she arrived.

_It's because of Hidaka-kun._

What Ayako had said was disturbing. If she followed her advice many problems would be avoided, but what would become of Aki? How many possible friendships he lost because of this?

_Is that why he values his 'friendship' with that boy? No one should mess with Kuroki-kun._

Lost in her ideas, Nagisa barely realized she was almost in the classroom. It was better to prepare for the worst.

"Hey you."

Nagisa glanced and saw a boy leaning against the glass panels, hands in his pocket. He had blue eyes and dark hair, with a small ponytail. Above his lips and on his chin there were already the first signs of a beard.

It was Sanjuro. "Follow me."

With the boy picking up his bag and walking, she was confused, but decided to follow him. They arrived in a corridor where there were more students inside the rooms than otherwise.

The boy turned and snapped his fingers. "Come closer. Quickly."

"What do you want?" Nagisa asked, afraid.

"I thought you knew..." Sanjuro looked around and opened his bag, removing an orange bra with purple polka dots.

Nagisa gaped, alternating her gaze to the bra and the boy's eyes.

"Don't look at me like that," said Sanjuro, offering the bra, "my girlfriend asked me to give you. It seems like you two have become friends overnight... "

"More or less..." Embarrassed, Nagisa received the underwear. "Thanks, Sanjuro-kun."

The boy wiped his hand on his pants. "And wash it well."

"Why?" Nagisa sniffed her bra, it had an unpleasant odor reminiscent of the interior of a trash bin.

"Don't ask." Sanjuro left.

Seeing him heading for the classroom, Nagisa put her bra in her bag as fast as she could and did the same. As she approached, she found that most of the students were already inside, including Aki. She took a deep breath and struggled to keep a confident expression before entering.

Arriving at her desk, she noticed Sanjuro talking to Ayako, who was looking at her direction. She nodded and sat down. She did not even look for the girl who had asked for her bra in the locker room, perhaps that was better.

Takuma hurried into the room, already announcing. "Aki! You owe!"

The whole classroom looked at the blond, thin boy, who replied, "Owing? But I paid."

"Not everything." Takuma stood beside Aki's desk. "There're the arcade last night."

Aki lowered his head, nervous. "But I didn't even participate in it, it was already too late. I needed to go home."

"You're one of us." Takuma slapped the desk. "Be a man and honor your debts."

Reluctantly, Aki got up and opened his bag, taking out all the money he could find. "Here."

Takuma took and put in his pocket. "Have more?"

Aki's eyes widened. "How much did you spend there?"

"If you had gone with us, you'd have a better idea. That's not enough." Takuma smiled. "Or you're hiding, right? Smartass."

Some students in the room began to laugh.

Ayako sighed and covered her face.

Nagisa was already tense.

"No! I don't have any more money," said Aki.

But Takuma did not hear, invading the pockets of the other boy's uniform. "Maybe it's here."

Aki grabbed his arm. "No! Stop!"

"Maybe in your pants..." Takuma began to search.

"No!" Aki tried to pull away.

Aki could have grown up, but before Takuma, it was like a child fighting an adult. Nagisa felt compelled to get out of her desk and intervene, but then she noticed the other students crowding where the two boys were.

None of them, however, was there to help.

"Ahh!" Aki fell to the floor as Takuma tried to pull down his pants. He struggled and kicked at random.

For the amusement of Takuma. "Ahahaha! What are you trying to hide there?" Using more force, he took a final pull.

But it was more than the pants.

The girls widened their eyes and gaped, some turned, but one of them could not avoid to comment what she saw. "It's so small..."

Takuma continued to laugh. "Haha... What the fuck is that?"

The boys started to announce, "Hidaka lost his underpants! Come! Come!"

Nagisa did not believe what she heard. It was not like this before. What had happened to her classmates? It was as if each one had a bit of Takuma too.

"Noooo..." Aki cried as he tried to cover his genitals with his hands.

"Now we know why you're a sissy." Takuma poked with the tip of his shoe. "Even my cat has bigger balls than you."

Aki closed his legs as tight as he could and rolled across the floor.

"You look like a worm now. AhahahaHAHAHA!"

Nagisa gripped the fabric of her skirt. What could she do? Could she not end up in the same situation?

Ayako could not stand it any longer. "Kuroki! Can you stop with this vulgarity?"

"HAHAHAhahaha... I... I can't... hahahaha..."

At his desk, Sanjuro said, "The teacher will arrive."

That was enough for Takuma to stop smiling. They looked at each other for a long time, making the entire classroom fall silent.

"I'm serious," Sanjuro spoke again, "you know he's punctual."

"Yeah, I know..." Takuma nodded.

The students also knew, so much that they began to return to their places.

Aki was already pulling his pants back when he was pulled by the arm.

"Get up!" Takuma began to remove the dust from the other boy's uniform. "You know I did this as a friend, right? As a warning."

Aki kept his head down, wiping his face.

Takuma came closer and whispered in his ear, "If it was them that was charging you now, you could lose more than your dignity."

As Sanjuro had warned, the professor entered the room. "Good morning." Then he noticed Takuma with Aki. "What is happening?"

Takuma turned to him, smiling, "Nothing, I'm just helping him with his pants. It keeps falling."

The teacher looked at Aki. "And you cried because of it?"

A few giggles could be heard in the classroom.

The teacher then stared at the students so they be quiet.

Aki rubbed his face even more. "No... I... sorry..."

"No need to apologize, it's normal at your age, your body is changing," said the teacher, "You just need to talk to your family to revise the size of your pants."

"I'm sure he's going to do it." Takuma patted Aki on the back and went to sit at his desk.

"Yes..." The blond boy also sat.

"This can happen to anyone," the teacher announced to the class, "please have consideration for him."

At that moment Nagisa wanted to scream, to say it was a lie, but she knew it would be a voice against dozens.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

In the interval, Nagisa was in the dining hall inside the school, sitting at a table with a couple, with one subject in mind. "I'm worried about what's happening."

"I know," replied Ayako, "I'm ashamed of so much infantility in our class, but nothing can be done. Try to get used to it."

"I'm not going to get used to the suffering of Hidaka-kun," Nagisa said firmly.

Sanjuro finished eating his noodles, "Hmmm... Girl, I'll make that clear. The problem isn't Takuma, it's with that little faggot with no attitude."

Ayako looked at him, "Watch your mouth."

"But the whole class is against him." Nagisa looked at her pot of food. "He's even eating his food, which was for the lunch break, before he got to school to avoid problems."

"Is he doing that?" Sanjuro was surprised, smiling. "Did they take his food as a tribute?"

"Tribute..." Nagisa was confused.

Ayako commented to her boyfriend, "She doesn't know."

Nagisa felt a tightening in her heart.

It was Ayako herself who revealed, "Hidaka-kun is in a gang along with Kuroki."

"W-What?!"

Sanjuro continued, "They meet the guys after school, almost everyday."

Nagisa needed to know more. "Are you part of this gang as well? You're Kuroki-kun's friend."

"Friend..." Sanjuro shook his head and smiled, but then he narrowed his eyes. "How do you know that?"

Nagisa looked down. "I deduced. He seems to hear you..."

"We're not so friendly now," said Sanjuro, "but yes, I was part of the gang. It's even good that sissy is with them, maybe he'll learn something."

Ayako rolled her eyes. "Yup! With a bunch of delinquents..."

"I already told you they're more than that!" Sanjuro spread his arms, pointing to the glass walls. "What is this school for you, huh? This is a bubble."

"It'll begin..." Ayako sighed.

Despite the other girl's reaction, Nagisa continued to listen intently.

"There's a world out there on the streets, full of people trying to make a living." Sanjuro showed his bag. "But this you won't find in a book. They put our lives on the rails, waiting for us to become obedient pawns."

"In other words, having a job is bad," Ayako said, smiling.

Ignoring the sarcasm, Sanjuro poked his own head, "I want to think, I want to want! A man's life is one of the few things that can't be stolen, I won't let this society ruin it."

Ayako folded her arms and turned face. "Sometimes I wonder why I'm your girlfriend..."

"Because I'm right," Sanjuro answered without hesitation.

Ayako raised her voice, "Be free? Be independent? Great... but not to vandalize and steal."

The boy put his hands behind his head and stretched his neck, speaking calmly, "These are tests of courage. Laws are not created just with good intentions, we have to be prepared to break them. The strength is in our will."

"Wow... You guys really have created a sect," Ayako commented in disgust.

Nagisa was appalled, "Hidaka-kun... is stealing..."

Sanjuro almost laughed, "Nah! Relax, if he had passed any test, he wouldn't be paying tribute. The gang has a hierarchy of respect and he must be at the bottom of it."

Nagisa then questioned, "Do you left the gang?"

"Yeah." Sanjuro became serious, "I have nothing against them, it was because of what Takuma did with our friend."

"Ogai..." Ayako said with melancholy.

Nagisa stopped breathing. Indeed, Takuma had two partners, but she had not seen that short, fat boy at school.

"He was weak like that fag, but he had cool stuff and good taste... I liked him." Sanjuro gritted his teeth and pressed his lips together. "Takuma invited us to the gang. When I heard about the tribute, I told Takuma not to tell them that Ogai came from a wealthy family. I knew it would end bad." With both hands, he pulled his hair back and shook his head. "He promised me, but he broke it. He wanted to gain respect in the gang, you know."

Nagisa remained tense, "W-What did they do to him?"

"They started to extort him, of course. What else would it be?"

"See?" Ayako raised her eyebrows at Nagisa, smiling. "And he thinks these guys are cool."

Sanjuro retorted, "It's because Ogai hadn't passed any tests yet! He's a coward, but Takuma shoulda given him more time. If the guys respected him, Ogai wouldn't have gone through that."

"And didn't he leave the gang after that?" Nagisa asked.

"It's not easy to get out," said the boy, with a look of disappointment, "the guys threatened that they would invade his house if he stopped bringing money. This continued until his family found out. Then they vanished, left the city."

"They must have been ashamed of their son," Nagisa mused, "must have been awful to him."

"And Takuma didn't even feel sorry." Sanjuro was spiteful. "That's why I walked away from him. It was at this time that Ayako started talking to me more."

"When Ogai stopped coming to school and Sanjuro wasn't walking with Kuroki anymore, I was curious." The girl smiled at Nagisa. "You had to see how he was, he looked like a helpless puppy."

"And you adopted me," the boy commented.

"Yeah..." Ayako frowned. "But I'm wondering if I should abandon in an alley."

"Only if you don't wanna see your heart anymore, for I have already stolen it."

Ayako elbowed. "You jerk!"

He smiled, but then he noticed the sadness in the other girl. "Well... Ayako and I started dating and I used our dates and appointments as an excuse to not meet them. That's how I got out."

Ayako hugged him. "You can say I rescued him."

Nagisa asked again, "After that did he invite Hidaka-kun?"

"That's right," Sanjuro stated, "I was a 'follower' of Takuma in the gang and he must have lost respect for my exit. He must have been desperate to have invited the sissy."

"He promised to Hidaka-kun that he would stop with his jokes and become friends with him," Ayako added, "of course this didn't last long, it's not the first time Kuroki breaks promises."

Nagisa put both hands to her chest, lowering her head. "And what are they doing to him?"

"Takuma must be protecting him for now." Sanjuro stood up from his seat. "But sooner or later the sissy will have to prove he's part of the gang."

Ayako got up too, taking her bag. "It's sad, but there's really nothing to do. This is beyond the school gates."

"You'd better give up," Sanjuro continued, "he dug the hole he got into. You can only pray that he'll man up with that, but I doubt much."

The couple said goodbye to Nagisa, leaving her alone while she packed her things. When she finished, however, she remained seated.

_Give up._

Her fingernails clawed at the table, as the laughter and conversation of the people around her fell silent. The smell of food, so prevalent, gave way to the antiseptic.

Footsteps, hurried footsteps on the cold, hard floor echoed down the hall. Mixed in with the whistle of the machines and the compressor of the ventilator, they formed a symphony of sorrow.

In such environment, even the singular look of Nagisa lost its colors.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

The bell rang.

It was the last class and it was time to leave, but Aki stayed in his place.

Takuma came to him. "Wait for me at the gate? I'm going to exchange some ideas with guys in the other classroom."

"Are you going to recruit them?" Aki glared.

"Hey! With that little money you gave me, I gonna have to convince them not to do anything with you." Takuma tapped on his own chest and pointed at the blond boy. "I'm in trouble because of you, you're my responsibility."

Aki shook his head, sighing and smiling.

"The path to become a man is not easy, I warned you." Takuma was emphatic. "These guys might be your last chance, don't fuck it. The strength is in our will."

Aki turned his face and stood still, until he felt his hair being spread.

"Did you heard me?"

"Yeah..."

"Wait for me at the gate."

Aki looked at Takuma leaving the room. He did not know how long he would stay with the guys in the other room, so he had to hurry. However, his body was heavy, his bag was heavy...

With much effort, Aki reached the school yard, with gate in sight. The sky was clear, a perfect day to walk around city, but at that moment he preferred to go back to being how it was before, crying quietly in his bedroom. It was better to be afraid of tomorrow than the present.

"Hidaka-kun!"

The girl with strange eyes appeared in front of him. Aki already knew what it was about. "Look, Momoe-san, I don't want to talk about what happened. I... I need to go home."

Nagisa gestured. "That's not it! I understand it's something between you and Kuroki-kun. I don't want to intrude. What I... I want to say is something else."

"Something else?" The girl was all smiles, making Aki more curious. What could it be?

"Yes, what I want to talk about... is... is... hmmmm... it's..."

Aki watched the girl flexing her knees repeatedly and fiddling with her hair. "Momoe-san?"

"Ah! These things we have to say at once. Hahaha..."

"Okay." Aki looked back. "Tell me this tomorrow, I really need to go."

"No! It has to be now!" Nagisa clenched her fists and took a long, deep breath.

Aki looked back at her. The girl opened a big smile, but her face was so tense that it looked more like a grimace. He can not help murmuring to himself, "Eh... You're scaring me now..."

"Can I be your girlfriend?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Road to hell


	7. Road to hell

In the very next day, Nagisa was again with the couple at the interval, reporting on what had transpired.

Ayako's eyes were wide. "You said that to him?! All of a sudden. W-What did he say?"

"He could barely speak." Nagisa had her chin resting on the table, puffing her cheeks. "I only understood that he was going to 'think'. I had to leave otherwise Kuroki-kun could show up. It was so awkward... "

"Wouldn't it be better to go to him now and know the answer?" Ayako forced a smile. "Hm?"

Nagisa only moved her mouth. "I'm waiting for him. He may still be thinking."

Ayako looked away and raised her eyebrows. "Sorry, but we're talking about Hidaka-kun..."

"AAAHHH!" Nagisa hid her face on the table while she placed her hands over her head. "I ruined it! He must think I'm crazy."

"Calm down," Ayako said softly, "it's a bit early to despair."

Sanjuro could not hold it anymore. "Hehehehahahaha!"

Ayako was surprised.

"Hahahaha, you're a fucking retard! HahahAIIIE!"

She pinched his cheek hard. "Don't talk to her like that!"

Sanjuro rubbed his face. "But don't you see? She's trying to 'rescue' the sissy."

Ayako's irritated expression turned to epiphany, then she looked at Nagisa.

The girl raised her head a little and exchanged glances.

"Although I'm grateful for it," Ayako began, "you understand I didn't start dating Sanjuro to get him out of the gang, didn't you?"

"Yes." Nagisa hid her face again, her voice muffled. "I want to help Hidaka-kun, so I like him too..."

"Nagisa-chan..." Ayako sighed before continuing, "Kuroki and the gang can hurt Hidaka-kun in many ways, but none like you can."

"I know what you're talking about," she replied, "I'll be careful."

"That's not the problem!" Sanjuro leaned over the table to get closer to Nagisa. "They just let me go because they respected me, especially Takuma. If you continue with this stupid plan, you're going to fuck up so hard that you'll regret having a word with that fag."

She raised, expression and voice exulting determination. "I'll never regret for helping someone."

Sanjuro retreated back to his seat.

"I'll never regret for doing something."

Ayako smiled. "Now I feel more convinced. That courage says a lot about how far you'll go for him." Then she turned to her boyfriend. "And you'll not tell anyone."

He shrugged. "What would I gain with that?"

"I'd like to see the face that Kuroki would do..." She looked back at the other girl. "Look, wait till the end of today's class, no more than that, and then ask him."

Nagisa looked down, embarrassed again. "Yes..."

"Let this be between us." Ayako stood.

Sanjuro too, shaking his head and smiling. "This is stupid, but I have to say that you have more attitude than that sissy. Good luck."

With them walking away, Nagisa was aware that it had not been a good idea to tell them. A foolish, impulsive act. They could not help, no one would.

Only one person could make a difference now. "Hidaka-kun, let me help you..."

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"Wait for me at the gate?"

It was the end of class and Aki was having a _déjà vu_. "Again?"

"You can follow me to the bathroom if you want," said Takuma.

"Ah..." Aki nodded. "I think... I'm going to the gate."

"Fine." Takuma spread his hair.

Still at her desk, Nagisa watched the two boys leave. Through the glass, she watched them part and the blond walk down the hall, passing beside the room.

_He didn't even look at me._

She clenched her fists and sighed. "Okay!" She then got up, took her bag and left in a hurry. Despite this, due to the crowded hallways of students, she only managed to reach him when she was already outside. "Hidaka-kun!"

Aki stopped and turned. "Oh... hi..."

"Hi..." She struggled to keep a smile. "So... Did you think about?"

"Think? Well... I..."

With such response, however, it was impossible for Nagisa.

Aki scratched his head. "I couldn't think of anything, I didn't even know where to start. Isn't that a joke?"

"No!" Nagisa emphasized, "I'm being super hyper mega serious."

"It's just... I'm target of jokes in our classroom," he lowered his head, "you know it would be bad for your reputation..."

Nagisa shrugged. "They already consider me as your girlfriend. We'd just be making it official."

"But..."

She then bowed to him. "Please, be my boyfriend!"

Startled, Aki looked at the other students passing by, who were curious about the scene. "Y-You don't have to do this!"

Nagisa rose and straightened her hair, looking anxious and worried.

He stammered, "If... you want to be... my girlfriend... it's fine..."

Nagisa smiled.

"B-But..."

However, it did not last. "What?"

"It's just... I didn't expect that. I don't know how to be a boyfriend..."

She noticed that he had begun to tremble. Nagisa tried to be more relaxed. "It's my first time too. Let's find out together. Hehe..."

Aki nodded slowly. "Oh... right..."

She winked and pointed at herself. "But I talked to Ayako-chan."

"Ayako...?" Aki was confused, but then he remembered. "Sanjuro's girlfriend, right."

"Yes and she told me that a couple should always leave school together."

Aki raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

Nagisa nodded vigorously. "Uh-huh! Uh-huh!"

He ran his hand through his hair, saying, "That doesn't seem difficult... I guess..."

"What do you guess?" Takuma appeared suddenly, with a mischievous smile. "What are you two talking about? Are you planning to be alone again?"

"It would be nice." Nagisa smiled back. "I'm his girlfriend."

"Hahahaha! That's right!" Takuma punched Aki's arm, nearly knocking him down. "My boy..."

Aki ran a hand over his injured arm and said in a serious tone, "She's not kidding."

Takuma's expression froze, his gaping smile betrayed by his blinking, confused eyes. "Huh?"

Nagisa put her hands on her hips. "We're a couple now, it's official."

With her being so assertive, Aki blushed as he said, "Takuma, I... I can't go with you."

The other boy came out of his trance. "No?!"

"It's because I'm going to accompany my girlfriend back home. It's something a man should do, right?"

Takuma exchanged glances for a while with Nagisa, carrying an air of dissatisfaction when he finally replied, "Yes, that's what a man would do."

"We'd better go," she said, gesturing for Aki to come. "See you tomorrow, Kuroki-kun."

He obeyed, but not before saying to Takuma, "Bye... and sorry."

"No problem... man."

While he heard these words, Aki reached Nagisa, who was at a brisk pace. The two soon reached the street and continued down the sidewalk.

At that moment he could not resist and looked back.

"What is it?" Nagisa asked.

Aki replied, "I thought Takuma might be following us, maybe he wanted to say something else, but... it seems that not."

"And you look happy about it."

"I'm?" Aki moved his lips to check. Was he smiling? "No... I'm not..."

They continued on toward the subway station. Soon most of the pedestrians were not just youngsters in uniform, but people of all ages and backgrounds.

This path was familiar to Aki, except that this time he was walking side by side with someone, who was nothing more and nothing less than his girlfriend. This was not something he would usually paid attention, but he could tell that the sounds of the steps were synchronized, just as the little noises of the things inside their bags.

His swinging hand brushed against hers. So inconvenient. He brought his hand close to his body and stood a little further away. "Eh... Are you going with me on the subway?"

Nagisa replied, "I go home on foot, but I accompany you to the entrance of the station."

"Oh right..."

Approaching the station, the number of people increased. The building provided space for several convenience stores and restaurants, as well as numerous hawkers stalls. Despite the good number of turnstiles, there were still lines to get in.

"Well... it's here..." Aki commented.

"Uh-huh..." Which Nagisa confirmed.

With the two standing face to face, Aki struggled to be natural. The girl was the same, though she was something more now. "So... yeah..."

Nagisa raised her eyebrows slightly.

With all the naturalness of the world gathered together, Aki said, "Bye! Girlfriend."

She widened her eyes, but tried to correct her reaction with a smile. "Bye, boyfriend..."

Aki swallowed hard and turned, walking to one of the lines of people.

No more words were exchanged, Nagisa did not know what to do other than watching him.

Fortunately, he looked back.

With the opportunity, Nagisa waved.

He mimicked.

That was a little better. Farewells could be strange sometimes. Nagisa then went her way.

"Bye, boyfriend... bye, boyfriend... bye, boyfriend..." She repeated to herself on her way back home until she could not stand shame anymore, hiding her face. "Ah! What am I doing?!"

Some passersby looked at her with curiosity.

Seeing that she was drawing a lot of attention, Nagisa tried to calm down, she needed some time to think. Nearby was a small park, where many mothers were seen talking while their children played in that late afternoon.

She went to an empty wooden bench, which was further away from that scene, already with more conviction.

_I know why I'm doing this._

"Now, I have a boyfriend." Sitting, with the bag next to her, she felt the gem encrusted in her ring in her left hand with her thumb. "Do I tell Mami at least?"

On the sidewalk was passing a couple wearing the Mitakihara school uniform. They were holding hands, bodies glued together, exchanging smiles and words in a very lively way.

Nagisa watched them until the sound of an impact and the trembling of the bench's boards made her jump in fright. "Huh?!"

The culprit for this had been a small colorful rubber ball that bounced on the dirt ground back to the feet of its owner. Was a boy, as young as she, wearing jeans with suspenders and a striped shirt of white and red. His eyes were yellow and his short hair was of a deep blue, with a strand at the right side of his fringe long enough to reach his mouth. "Sorry."

Nagisa saw that he was staring at her with some intensity, which made her more apprehensive than the fright she had taken. "It was nothing..."

He picked up the ball and sat down on the bench. "You should have been very distracted with that couple."

What was that sudden approach? Was he flirting? Nagisa folded her arms. "D-Did you notice?"

"I was watching you since you sat on this bench," he said, "You looked like you was thinking hard about something, worried."

Now she was sure the ball had not hit the bench by coincidence. "I wasn't thinking of anything."

He released the ball, causing it to bounce before catching back. "I find it difficult, I at least always thinking of something, I can't help it..."

Nagisa glanced and saw that he was smiling at her. His scent now she could feel well, it was usually sweet, of a fruit, but she could not discern which one, at times seemed to have citrus tones. It was getting unpleasant, it was better to drop the bomb. "I wanted to say I wasn't thinking of anything unusual, just about my boyfriend."

"Oh... Did you two break up?"

Or he was clueless or insistent. Nagisa had no interest in either. Forcing a smile, she replied, "We actually started our relationship and it's going really well."

The boy stopped smiling, but he was not sad, he was serious, very serious. As he made the ball bounce again, he questioned very firmly, "Then why are you worried?"

"Worried..." Nagisa repeated, somewhat surprised. So was really about that he came to talk to her? The boy had been annoyed at being made a fool and she felt bad about it. This time she tried to be more honest. "I was just thinking about how the future will be with him."

The boy's expression became less tense and he stared at the movement in the park. "Hmm... I've been through it. Boys are very complicated, I recommend that you don't have expectations and keep an eye out..."

Nagisa frowned at the unexpected suggestions and began to scrutinize the person sitting next to her. The legs were closed, hands resting on the thighs. It was hard to tell because of age, but the statement allied with that posture were evidences that he was actually 'she'. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

The boy, or girl, replied, "I've had one..."

Nagisa breathed more relieved. That question might have ended in disaster, but she was right... and for being right she was wrong. How stupid she had been.

Now more girl than boy, she looked back at Nagisa. "Do you think he might be hiding something from you?"

"Him?" She smiled, if the other girl knew how Aki was, she would not have speculated. "No, no..."

"So it's you."

The statement made Nagisa stop breathing, even though she knew the conversation was heading for this logical conclusion. "I..."

The other girl dropped the ball.

"Yes, I'm hiding some things from him."

But she caught before it touched the ground. "This isn't a good way to start a relationship."

Nagisa pressed her eyelids and lips. "I know, but I can't tell him."

"Wouldn't he forgive you?"

"It's more complicated than that." With her fingertips, she manipulated her ring. "I want to see him happy and there's no way that it's possible if he knows the truth."

"Frankly... No one understands this?" The other girl started to play with the ball, passing from one hand to the other. "The weight of a truth lies not only in its content, but in the way it is handled. The act of hiding it will bring many problems and he will fall victim to it."

"You seem to be very experienced..." Nagisa commented.

The girl stood up. "I was the victim."

The words Nagisa heard were as hard as they were bitter. "If I... see this is causing problems, I'll take action, but I really want to see him happy."

The ball bounced once more. "Do what you desire, but remember that if you really want the well being of a person, sometimes we have to do things we don't want."

"I'll remember that." Seeing that the other was leaving, she felt the need to ask, "Do you live nearby?"

"No." The girl looked up at the sky. "Actually I'm looking for a person. It's a big city, but I feel I'm close..."

Nagisa frowned. "Hmm... I wish you good luck then."

"Thank you." The girl started walking, passing behind the bench. "Bye, witch."

"Bye..." Nagisa smiled, but soon it struck her. "Wait... What did you say?" She turned.

The girl went into a bush.

"Hey!" Nagisa ran after her. She fought the branches and vines fiercely to make way, until she saw the street.

There was no sign of the girl.

Nagisa looked around the bush. It was impossible for her to have gone another way without being noticed. She struggled to hear something, but nothing. So she made use of her last resort.

There were sweet smells, many of them. Some were fruit, but any of them could be from the girl as well as the persons who had passed here with smells of specific fruits.

That girl, that strange girl, had vanished into thin air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Control


	8. Control

When the fish fillet fell into the pan, it soon began to fry and a delicious scent took over the kitchen.

Mami was preparing the dinner, using a spatula to move the fish with mastery. One observer would say that she was focused on what she was doing, but the truth is that her mind was elsewhere.

_The cliques are already formed in my classroom._

She put some more oil on the pan.

_I was unable to approach anyone in Shirome. Actually, a person approached me._

The flames grew as she adjusted the burner.

_But Sasa-san is a middle schooler. If she wants a reliable senpai, I can't depend on her. I need to establish a social position in school._

The fish's appearance was already getting good, it was time to give a special touch. When she went to see the top of the counter, however, she realized the absence of what she needed. "My! My! I forgot to get the sauce." While she continued to stir the fry, she opened one of the cabinets to search for it.

_Maybe a school club? Yes, a club. I'll be interacting with girls of all ages. Shirome should have one for tea. I must have enough skills to be accepted, they shouldn't mind that I'm a transfer student._

More smiling at the conclusion she had, Mami found the bottle with the sauce, but a strong, burning smell invaded her nostrils. Cursing her lapse, she checked what had happened to the fish.

The hand holding the spatula was on fire.

"Ah?!" Mami dropped the spatula and moved her hand away from the burner. The movement made the flames gain strength, threatening to reach the arm. She ran to the sink and turned on the faucet, making a lot of smoke as the fire extinguished.

It was the end of the shock, but not of the restlessness. At no point did she feel pain. The fingers of her hand were now suspended pieces of charred fabric and it was possible to distinguish the extent of the 'burn', where there were intertwined ribbons that lost their ability to mimic the skin. As she tried to move her hand, small ribbons began to sprout and envelop it.

"Mami?"

It was Nagisa. She quickly put on a mitten and went back to the stove, turning off the burner.

"Has something happened?" The girl appeared in the kitchen, then grimaced. "What a burnt smell..."

"Yes, I just burned the fish." With the spatula, Mami lifted the fillet that was in the pan, revealing the darkened part. "How unfortunate..."

"It doesn't look very burned." Nagisa sniffed. "And that smell... isn't burnt food."

"Oh... well..." Mami gave a wan smile. "By accident, I ended up burning one of my mitten too and had to change."

"Whoa!"

"Yes..." Mami put the pan on the counter. "Today isn't my kitchen day."

Nagisa nodded. "Hmm... Mami, can I ask you something?"

The blonde was checking the cabinets for new ingredients. "What would it be? Cheese?"

"No, hehe..." Nagisa pulled a lock of hair closer to her face. "Did Madoka contact you recently?"

"Madoka-san? Recently?" Mami looked at her. "No, why?"

"Nothing." Nagisa shrugged, averting her gaze. "Just she hasn't visited us so often."

"It's true," Mami agreed and pondered, "as magical girls we would meet a lot more and do a lot of things together."

Nagisa felt the nostalgia in those words. "But we had to deal with a lot of bad things too."

"Yes." Her smile was succinct as her sentence. With that, Mami turned her attention to the ingredients. "Is that all you wanted to say?"

"Ehhhmmm..." Nagisa pressed her lips together. "Yes? It was just that..."

"Because I have good news, we have enough for a quick soup."

Nagisa's face lit up. "With cheese?"

Mami looked at her again, her eyebrows raised. "Just a bit."

"A bit more than a bit?" Nagisa flashed a grin, baring her teeth.

The blonde squinted and said coldly, "Go and prepare the table."

The girl saluted and left the kitchen.

Mami sighed, but then turned her attention to her mitten. She slowly removed it.

Her hand was in perfect condition, there was not even a trace of carbonization over the skin. She could bend her fingers as if nothing had happened.

However, Mami knew she could never use the adjective 'normal'.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

The class was about to end and the break for lunch was approaching. Nagisa tried to follow the teacher and make the last notes in the notebook, but sometimes she glanced at the other side of the room, where her boyfriend was.

The news had not spread or at least seemed so... The only strange thing was that Takuma had not spoken to Aki the entire morning.

The bell rang.

Nagisa put her things in the bag and left her desk. On searching for Aki, however, she saw that he was already leaving the room. Their eyes met, but he did not stop.

The corridors were congested with students eager to leave the building or go to the cafeteria, but Nagisa noticed that the boy was going against that river of people. She would have lost him if it had not been the times where he stopped and looked back.

When the number of students declined, she finally caught up with him. "Hi! Where are you going?"

"I'll show you."

They walked past the library and down a flight of stairs to a double door, used by the staff, but was not unlocked.

The door led to the outside, but no one was there. It was an area not frequented by the students and for a good reason, the scrub was dense and there was not much space. Also there was the sheds with the power rooms, their metal doors with warnings, the menacing buzz of high voltage, as well as the dumpsters.

Nagisa saw a furry white creature on top of one of them.

_Kyuubey?_

In fact it was a cat, who fled with their presence.

"This place hasn't changed," Aki commented.

"Did you come here often?" Nagisa asked.

He sat on the ground, leaning against the wall. "Last year, when Takuma wasn't my friend yet, things were worse. Sometimes it was so much that I came here. Sorry if this isn't good for you."

"It's okay." Nagisa did the same. "Now it's our secret hideout."

"It's not that secret." Aki opened his bag. "Only away from everyone..."

Nagisa was surprised. He was pulling out a pot of food.

The boy looked at her. "Yeah... I thought a boyfriend should eat with his girlfriend, so I brought it. It's nothing."

"I don't think so." Nagisa smiled. That meant a lot, for she was aware that he had risked or found a way to avoid paying tribute just to share that moment. "There's only one problem."

"Huh?" Aki saw her take her pot, much bigger than the other days.

"I had the same idea, so I brought enough for both of us."

When the pot was opened, it was full of food, but half of it contained yellow cubes, cut with symmetry. Aki spoke, "Let me guess... tofu with cheese?"

"Nah, it's just cheese..." Nagisa was embarrassed. "I didn't have time to prepare more food, so I had to improvise. Heheheee..."

"We'll have a hearty lunch today." Aki opened his pot.

"Oh! Please, accept it." Using wooden sticks, Nagisa picked up some cubes and offered. "They're for you, too."

"Sure, sure, I'll help you with that." Aki let her put some cubes into his pot, meanwhile took the opportunity to eat one of them.. "I... I thought all cheeses were savory, but this one is mild, even sweet."

"It's a Gruyère. This one is not matured, otherwise you would be feeling a more pronounced and earthy flavor," Nagisa explained, "it's Swiss, but it's produced worldwide and is much appreciated in Greece."

Aki was impressed. "You know all about cheese?"

"I studied hard..." Nagisa closed her eyes with a serene smile as she remembered someone very special.

This ended with a sound of a violent and distant impact.

She noticed that, beyond the bushes and trees, a piling machine had begun to work. There was not only the piling machine, but cranes and the sound of tractors and other heavy vehicles. "Hidaka-kun, do you know what they are building there?"

"Don't you know?" Aki frowned. "It's Mitakihara High School."

Nagisa looked away. "High school..."

"Last year Mitakihara suffered a great disaster, became news worldwide. I don't know if you were here at that time..."

"Yes I was."

"The government has brought a lot of money to aid reconstruction. Mitakihara school was one of the institutions that received it, but it had not been badly damaged," Aki consumed another cube before continuing,"they decided to build this new building with the money left. Classes are scheduled to start next year."

Nagisa pondered, "So if this had happened a year earlier... Mami could still study here..."

"Mami?"

She smiled. "Someone I know."

They continued with lunch, watching the work at the construction site.

Aki commented, "In a few years we will be adults..."

In addition to astonishing, that sounded rather melancholic for Nagisa. "I think that's a long time."

"Perhaps, but we're growing, it'll happen." He looked at her. "By the way, you didn't tell me about what you intend to be in the future."

"It's because I didn't think much of it. I have no idea how it'll be." Nagisa examined one of the cheese cubes. "But if it's to work on something, I would like to follow my mom's dream and set up a confectionery store."

Aki smiled. "Cool, so you want to work with your mother."

"No..." Nagisa saddened, even though she was eating cheese.

He was confused at first, but then his eyes widened. "How stupid I am, sorry."

She shook her head. "Don't blame yourself, you didn't know."

"You lost your mother..." Aki commented, lowering his head, "must be very hard, for you and your father."

"My father is dead too."

"Ah!" He hit his own head. "I'm really stupid!"

Nagisa gestured. "I told you not to blame yourself!" Then she said, "Do you know Mami? She's my aunt and my guardian."

"But isn't she doing high school? Isn't she young?"

"She is, but she's very mature, big-hearted person." Nagisa made a big nod. "I'm fine and glad she's taking care of me."

"Good..." Aki was still mourning. _Even if she is well now, losing father and mother should be a terrible experience that she will never forget._

Nagisa offered her pot. "Please! Help me finish it."

"Huh?! Sure..."

The rest of the break was about lessons, grades and homework. These were things that would be discussed with any classmate, but for Nagisa it was special to see Aki talking about anything that was not Takuma or the pranks he suffered. He was good at English!

"We have to go back," said the boy as he got up.

"Already?" Nagisa had not seen the time pass by.

As they approached the classroom, they saw that it was already full.

"Did anyone noticed our absence?" She asked.

"It's quite possible," he replied.

"Hopefully we can use that hiding place for a little longer."

"We can go tomorrow."

They were at the entrance when Nagisa had her arm pulled by someone behind her.

It was Takuma. "If it's not our lovebirds. Where are you-"

Nagisa showed her teeth in a menacing expression.

"Wowowow!" Takuma smirked. "What are you gonna do? Bite me?"

Aki pleaded, "Please Takuma, let her go."

The girl pulled her arm.

So strong that Takuma could not hold it, getting somewhat impressed. "Sure... We're still friends, right?"

"We are..." Aki glanced at him one last time before turning his attention to Nagisa and following her into the room.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

It was also the end of the lunch break in Shirome, but Mami had not returned to the classroom, instead she was standing in front of a large mural. She spoke to herself, "So these are the hours and days of the tea club. If I want to be part of it, I'll have to stay in school longer... hmmm... I need to review the bus schedules..."

"Hey!"

Mami noticed that there was a grouchy girl next to her, her arms crossed. She had long hair, blue as her eyes, and she was tall, this was more evident because she was accompanied by two shorter colleagues.

"Do you know Oriko Mikuni?"

She was having a better idea of how Oriko was famous, or infamous, in the school. "Yes? Just like everyone else..."

"Don't try to play smarty with me." The girl narrowed her eyes. "She's following you."

Mami was stunned. Why would Oriko be doing this? If she was to say something, she would have used telepathy.

The girl snapped, "Tell me what relationship you have with her!"

The other colleagues tried to calm her down. "Komaki-chan! No!"

Mami stammered, "I... I don't have. Are you sure about that? H-How do you know... Are you following her?"

In a fit of fury, Komaki pushed the blonde against the mural.

"Kyyaaah!" She found herself between the girl's arms, leaning against the mural, blocking any escape.

"Do you dare piss me off?" Komaki said, her eyes wide and menacing.

"Stop bothering her!"

Mami recognized the voice immediately.

Sasa stood on the hallway, legs open in a firm pose, one hand at the waist and the other pointing at them. "Now!"

Komaki glanced at her. "The conversation didn't reach kindergarten."

"At least there I learned that cows don't talk," Sasa replied.

The girl with long blue hair turned. "What did you say?!"

"Want me to teach you?" Sasa used her hands to imitate horns. "Muuu? Mu! Muuuuuu!"

"You're a dead girl!" Komaki charged against her.

Sasa ran down the hall and turned the corner. "Hahaha! You're learning fast, cow."

"Komaki-chan! Wait for us!"

Mami saw the two girls follow them and disappear around the corner, leaving her completely alone, but that did not bring any relief. "Oh no... Sasa-san..." She ran after them through the corridors, but it was too late, she had lost sight of them.

"Tuturuh!"

Mami stopped and searched for that call. In the open entrance of one of the rooms, behind the door, a hand gestured. "Sasa-san?"

The girl with short brown hair showed her head. "Are they coming back?"

"Well..." Mami noticed some girls in the classroom looking at them, in addition to a growing hubbub. "No."

Sasa hurried out of her hiding place and down the hall. "Run! Run! Run! And hide your face."

Mami did not see many options besides obeying. She followed her to the nearest staircase, where they stayed.

"They won't see us here," Sasa said, "at least not until the class starts."

With the situation more calm, Mami felt she had time to question, "Why are you on this floor? This is only for high school students."

"Yes! Yes!" Sasa smiled. "But I wanted to find out what room you were studying and make a surprise. Lucky for you I had this idea."

Mami lowered her gaze. "You didn't have to put yourself in danger for me."

"What danger? That bitch barks more than she bites."

"Do you know her?" She frowned.

Sasa nudged her chin. "Hmmmm... I know she's from a wealthy family, but little known. So she makes up for the lack of influence by intimidating who she thinks is weak." Then she burst out laughing. "Fufuahahaha... but you saw how easy it's to tease her. What a dumb bitch! Hahahaha-"

Mami came with a disapproving look at her.

"Okay. I stopped... I know you don't like me to speak ill of others. Bad habit I learned at this school, sorry." Sasa opened her arms. "But come on! She could have broken your face. Do you even know why she approached you like that?"

Mami looked away. "She was confused. She thought I was someone else..."

Sasa smiled again, narrowing her eyes. "Would this person be Oriko Mikuni?"

The blonde caught her breath.

"Hahaha!" Sasa shook her head and gestured. "I'm kidding!"

Mami tried to smile. "Ah... haha..."

"If I were to bet, I would say it was her, because there are a lot of people obsessed with making her life miserable around here."

Mami nodded. "You must be right..."

The bell rang.

"And that's it!" Sasa made a pose. "Operation 'Rescue Mami-senpai' was a complete success!"

"Thank you Sasa-san."

"That was nothing." The girl was already descending the staircase. "Just try not to get in trouble until after school."

"I promise."

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

The lessons were over and the promise had been fulfilled, however, Mami's fears were not over. As she walked down the corridor to the exit, amidst a horde of girls, she looked back, searching for a long, ash blonde, ponytail or a pair of olive-green eyes.

Until there was a shock.

It was Sasa, with an expression of pain, running her hand over her breast.

"Oh, sorry," said Mami.

"I'll survive." The short girl asked, "Why were you looking back?"

Mami looked at the students who were passing beside them. "I'm worried if that girl would be following me... ummm... Komaki-san, right?"

"You don't need."

Even if it was not her real concern, that quick and succinct response from the other girl about that surprised her. "Don't I need?"

"She has a bad memory, a weak mind." Smiling, Sasa winked. "By now she must have found another girl to bother."

"I see..."

Sasa took her arm. "Let's go or we'll miss the bus!"

As usual, they catch the bus at a distant stop from the school and sat together face to face.

Sasa spoke, "Now it's return to home, have fun and rest, because tomorrow there's more."

"Have you ever considered joining a club?" Mami asked.

"Club?" Sasa scowled. "Only if I wanted to have a lot of enemies. Have not you learned that we're in Shirome yet? The clubs hate each other."

Mami sighed in frustration.

"Do you want to join one?" Sasa continued, "Why? Do you have time to spare?"

"Just because..." The blonde shrugged.

"Don't you do anything at night? Don't you even leave your home?"

That had been much more specific, making Mami smile in surprise. "No."

Sasa also smiled, leaning toward the other, with an intense gaze. "Then you wouldn't mind your dear kouhai paying a visit."

"Of course not!" Mami's smile was more inviting. "I would love to! I can make tea and cake for us."

Sasa was still smiling, but looked away. "Hmmm... I'm not so fond of tea..."

Mami took her hands. "I can make juice too, or coffee."

"Haha! You didn't even let me finish," said the other girl, "I was going to say that I could make an exception, because I would have be with the best senpai."

Mami was more excited. "We can do this today!"

"Yes... we could..." Somewhat surprised, Sasa pushed the button to stop the bus and stood up. "But let's decide the day tomorrow. Okay?"

"Fine."

"Goodbye!"

Mami watched her get off the bus and it to move again, keeping a smile.

Until it began to disappear.

Confused, a question grew within her. "Why... did I invite her?" She looked down at her hands. "What was I thinking?"

_That's it._

Her hands trembled.

"I wasn't thinking."

Her reflection in the window revealed her fear.

"It was like I was not me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Distorted reflections


	9. Distorted reflections

'A new school for a new era' was one of the mottos used by Mitakihara school, translated into fewer traditional rules and more technology, which applied in all spheres of the institution, even in the most depressive ones.

Madoka looked at a vacant space in the classroom, where there was a desk, but it was retracted into the floor. A red luminous sign said the reason:

**Hitomi Shizuki – Absence**

"This is the third consecutive day," she said.

In a desk next to Madoka, Homura replied, "We know why."

"But three days..." Madoka looked at her. "Hitomi-chan was better, no one is blaming her anymore and she wasn't missing school. Even more for so long."

"Memories only fall asleep, nothing can be done."

Madoka nodded at the other girl's statement.

"She's trying, fighting." Homura glanced at her. "Don't you believe in your friend?"

"Of course I do," Madoka affirmed.

"Nakazawa-kun!"

The two girls watched the scene unfolding in front of the room.

A girl with glasses and green hair was standing next to the boy's desk. She carried a pile of papers with her. "Are you joining our club?"

Nakazawa scratched his head and grimaced. "Ehhh... Will I?

The girl closed her eyes and sighed. "We've already talked about it. If you don't want to join ours, fine, but you have to choose a club."

The brown-haired boy bowed in dismay. "I don't know which one..."

The girl shook her head, disapproving that attitude. "Your grades aren't good. Having attended a club in your school history will help you when you try to qualify for high school."

With both hands, Nakazawa scratched his head more vigorously. "I know... I know..."

"What do you think of that?" Madoka said to Homura, "of us joining a school club."

The girl with braids replied, "We need?"

"It would be fun." Madoka was more concerned about the lack of enthusiasm of her companion. "But only if you want..."

"Yes, it looks good." Homura looked at her with a faint smile, but soon averted her gaze.

The girl left him. "I'll give you some more time to think."

Madoka and Homura noticed that she was coming toward them.

"Another day..." the girl commented in a sad tone.

"Yes." Madoka smiled. "Maybe... Maybe she's sick."

"Let's believe that." The girl offered the pile of papers. "These are the accumulated homeworks. I'm busy today, could you give it to her?"

Madoka stretched her arms. "Sure, I-"

But another pair of hands had reached the papers. "No problem."

The two girls looked at Homura.

Feeling the silence that had settled, Homura continued, "I know where she lives."

Madoka turned to look at the girl who was standing and smiled. "Yes, we do."

She nodded and smiled back. "Thank you."

Madoka waved as the girl walked away.

[ _I'll go alone._ ]

With Homura's telepathy, she stopped smiling. [ _Why?_ ]

[ _To her, you were Miki-san's closest friend._ ] Homura was already packing the papers in her bag. [ _We don't need to remind her of this._ ]

Madoka said nothing. It was true, there were afflictions beyond her reach.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

After school, with them passing through the gate, Madoka asked again, "Do you really want to go alone?"

"Yes." Homura gave firm steps, looking forward. "If you don't want to mention anything about Shizuki-san to your parents, tell them I went for a checkup."

Madoka moved closer to her, their arms touching. "I should go with you. I understood what you said about Sayaka-chan, but Hitomi-chan is my friend too. I can comfort her... I can..."

Homura stopped. "Why do you insist?"

Madoka was startled.

Seeing such reaction, Homura relaxed her expression. "Why to worry? It's just a delivery of accumulated homeworks. Do you think I can't do this? Do you think I would hurt her feelings? "

"No..." Madoka shook her head. "This never get close to my mind."

"So..." Homura smiled. "I'll see you soon."

"Okay." Madoka nodded and smiled too. "Goodbye and take care."

The two parted, with Homura heading for the subway station. Without looking back or she could lose her chance.

_I hope Shizuki-san is accepting visits._

In her steady pace and cautious gaze, the dark-haired girl was already seeing the movement in front of the station.

_I must think well before each word..._

A girl in school uniform with long white hair crossed the street and disappeared around the corner.

 _Charlotte?_ Homura stopped and squinted. _Was her? This wouldn't be the route she would use to return to Tomoe-san's apartment._

She felt compelled to follow, but her bag was heavy with the pile of papers.

_... I'll see you soon..._

Homura pressed her lips together, resigning herself to keep going to the station.

The trip was short but of many views. Through the windows of her wagon, Homura watched the vehicle in and out of tunnels, on elevated tracks over the old part of town, and stopping at other stations. There were still many cranes working, rebuilding old or raising new skyscrapers, accelerated by the commotion that united the nation after disaster.

This was not the case for the luxurious building where Hitomi lived. It was close, but not inside downtown, a location that increased its value even more and was what saved it from destruction.

Homura left at the nearest station, a few blocks from the place, in a matter of minutes she was already at the security cabin.

A woman in impeccable uniform spoke to her. "May I help?"

"I'm Homura Akemi, Hitomi Shizuki-san's classmate and would like to deliver something to her."

"Just a moment." The woman picked up the phone.

While she waited, Homura watched the movement on the street, the sounds of the city, a few lights that lit up... The sun was already showing signs that it was going to leave. Suddenly, the flapping of a bird's wings close to her ear. She turned and found nothing except a small black feather attached to the fabric of her uniform. She picked it up and examined.

"Yes, Homura Akemi."

The peculiar way of asserting the woman used distracted the girl, causing her to let the feather slip from her fingers.

The woman put the phone on the hook and opened the gate. With a polite smile, she said, "She will meet you in the lobby. Please, make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you."

The lobby was well lit, with a polished ceramic floor and walls of a light color with mirrors. The furniture was made of wood to bring some warmth to the environment. Homura sat in an armchair, standing face to face with a large mirror. She noted in the reflection that above her there was an old pendulum clock working, continually repeating its mechanical sound.

Time passed. People came in and out of the elevators, but none of them were who she wanted to meet. She had the power to stop time, but when it came to the next second, she was helpless.

Came a moment that the lobby was empty. Homura rubbed her face, already worried that Hitomi had changed her mind, fearing that the delay would convince Madoka to go after her, that her voice crying out her name would break that silence at any moment.

_Silence?_

Homura looked back at the mirror and confirmed her surprise. The pendulum clock had stopped.

A mechanical sound. It was the elevator door that opened.

Homura stood up. From there came a girl in a fine set of high waist skirt with a lace blouse and sandals. Her skin had a fresh aspect, her glistening lips showing a smile, well-combed lashes and her vibrant, wavy green hair... Homura knew very well, no matter what, that was how you would always see Hitomi Shizuki.

With some hesitation, she said, "Sorry for the delay."

"You sound surprised," Homura said, "expecting for someone else?"

In an almost imperceptible movement, Hitomi had raised her well defined eyebrows, and then opened her smile. "Yes, by the class representative. You came here to bring the school work."

"You're right." Homura tilted her head. "But you know it's not just that."

Hitomi grew more serious and nodded slightly. "Yes. What do you want?"

Homura smiled. "A walk, me and you."

Hitomi's expression froze. "N-Now?"

"Certainly. You even are ready for it."

The green-haired girl looked at her clothes and smiled. "But... But I can not go far."

"We won't."

They left together and crossed the street to a promenade. The sky was already dark and the lamp posts lit.

"The classroom should be pretty worried about my absence," Hitomi commented.

"Everyone is." Homura glanced at her. "Madoka too."

"I believe." She lowered her head. "I would like to be the others and move on about what happened to Sayaka-san, but there are times I can not stop thinking... go to school and see that she is not there, nor Kamijou-kun..."

Homura looked at her again.

"Sometimes I think he died too and the worst thing is that I can be right about it in parts. My hope is that Germany will be distant enough for him to forget."

They had entered a park with countless marble statues, many of them representing angelic figures. They walked between two large but shallow pools of water. One contained a fountain that looked more like a waterfall, leaving the water turbulent. Because the narrow path resembled a bridge, it created an illusion that the two pools were connected.

Hitomi was concerned about her companion's silence. "Sorry... I started talking and I did not even consider whether you were interested in hearing..."

Homura stopped in front of her.

That sudden movement, that intense look, made Hitomi take a step back.

"I'll be honest with you," said Homura, "Kyousuke Kamijou loves Sayaka Miki."

Hitomi's face twitched as she nodded. "I know... I know... that's why I gave Sayaka-san a chance to confess to him. I wanted this dream that consumed me to end."

Homura lowered her gaze.

"I convinced myself, I masked this selfishness as an act of friendship. I..." Hitomi turned her face and pressed her lips together. "I am so cruel that I did not see the fragility of my friend. I always considered her better than me when it came to relationships. Now... I have lives destroyed in my dirty hands."

"You've heard enough of this, but I'll tell you. Don't blame yourself for her death." Homura searched Hitomi's gaze in the reflection of the pool. "It was declared suicide, but the police consider the circumstances of her death mysterious. They found several packages of food near the body, but none consumed by her, which means that there would be someone else involved."

Hitomi shook her head. "I still feel responsible for that. If I had not talked to her about Kamijou-kun, maybe Sayaka-san would not have meet this fate."

"Remember that in the last few weeks she was missing school. She has other motives that are not of your knowledge that could lead to this."

Hitomi looked at her. "She has..."

"She would have..." Homura corrected herself. "So you're being unfair to carry this burden by yourself."

The other girl sighed. "It is easier to say than believe..."

"Want more proofs? Cherish what you have. Look for your family, your friends, your classmates. Listen to what they have to say and compare with me." In a lost gaze, Homura slightly closed her eyes. "I'm sure Miki-san doesn't want to see you like this and... Kamijou-kun has the same hopes you have for him."

Then moments where only the sound of the water of the fountain could be heard, with the two facing each other.

Hitomi gaped, then her face contorted once more, swallowing hard. She then approached and hugged her.

To the surprise of Homura. "Shizuki-san..."

"Thank you... thank you..." Her voice was tearful. "I wanted so much to talk about it, but at school I did not have the guts. Madoka-san... I do not want to reopen wounds."

Homura returned the hug, feeling her sobs. "I understand."

"Akemi-san... you would be a good friend to Sayaka-san, better than I was."

"Don't sell yourself short."

Hitomi pulled away, calmer, but still with bloodshot eyes.

"Are you better?"

"Yes." She sniffled and smiled. "Thanks again. I... I will go to school tomorrow, you can say that to Madoka-san. I guarantee that I will."

"Good." Homura's voice dropped and sounded more like a whisper. "Before you go home, I have a question to ask and I believe only you can help me."

"M-Me?" Hitomi was confused.

"It's about Madoka." Homura raised her eyebrows slightly. "Do you see anything different in her?"

"Different?" Hitomi was even more confused. "But would you not know that better than me? You are living with her."

Homura brought a hand to her chest. "I need a second opinion. You've known her since childhood, after all..."

"Of course." Hitomi looked away, pondering, "But I must say I did not see anything, except if..."

Homura's eyes widened and she blinked. "Except?"

Hitomi smiled at the reaction. "It is nothing special, just something I know she does."

Homura nodded. "Then it would be a secret between friends..."

"It is not a secret, it is just this must be your first time, even though you are such a close friend already," Hitomi said, without hesitation, "she must be hiding something."

The girl with braids shuddered. "What?"

"Do not be alarmed. Huhu..." Hitomi hid her laughter with her hand. "Madoka-san is a good girl. When she commits something wrong, or something she thinks is wrong, she tends to act more cheerful and confident, to ease the tension."

Homura clenched her fists.

"When I and Sayaka-san realized that she was acting like this, we always tried to guess what it would be. She always became very embarrassed and..." Hitomi felt the nervousness in the other girl. "Akemi-san?"

She controlled her breath as best she could. "Are you sure?"

"I thought she was acting this way because of you, but since you are asking..." Hitomi clasped her hands together. "Then I know why. Do not worry."

"What would it be?"

"She must be hiding the pain for Sayaka-san's death." Hitomi nodded, more sad. "And she is managing to handle it better than I am."

Homura looked away, her lips trembling. "Yes... must be it..."

"Akemi-san? Are you all right?"

She sighed and smiled. "Yes, yes... I thank you for telling me. Now I can take better care of Madoka."

"You are already doing this by being her friend." Hitomi pressed both hands to her chest. "I would like too, but I am not in position."

"She still considers you as her friend."

"Yes, but I feel that the wounds still have to heal," said Hitomi, "today you helped me with that and I thank you again for this da-"

Homura frowned at the other girl's sudden paralysis.

"F-For this talk..." Hitomi lowered her gaze and ran a hand through her hair. "Okay, hmmm, my parents should already be worried, I need to return."

Homura nodded. "Of course, I won't take more of your time."

Hitomi started to walk backwards. "So..."

"Shizuki-san!"

"Y-Yes?!" She blushed.

Homura opened her bag. "Your homeworks..."

"Oh, yes! Yes..." Hitomi received the pile of papers. "We will see each other tomorrow at school."

"Yes." Homura waved and watched her leave in a hurry. When the girl was far enough, her polite smile was gone.

She looked at her own hands, which were still tense.

_She must be hiding something._

"Madoka..." As she whispered to herself, her eyes caught something familiar.

In the reflection of the pool, above a statue, there was a shadow with a pair of bright red eyes.

She quickly turned, but there was nothing above the statue, it was only her and the sound of water.

Homura threw her braid back and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: It's a date!


	10. It's a date!

Everyone knew.

This was Nagisa's certainty when she saw her desk after lunch break. There was a series of scribbles on it.

**Aki's whore**

**Die!**

**Bitch**

**Go back to the trashbin**

**Retarded** **hair**

The worst was on her seat. A big drawing, of poor quality, but recognizable, of a penis.

She heard whispers and giggles around her, but decided not to look for whom. It was better they not see the face she was doing. Nagisa knelt and spat on the palm of her hand, so she could erase the obscenity.

That was the intention, but the best she was getting was a smudge with her vigorous scrubbing. This did not go unnoticed by the other students, as the more intense giggles indicated.

Nagisa noticed through the glass the teacher coming to the room. There was no time, but the mess she had done could stain her skirt. She then took one of her notebooks and placed it on the seat.

As soon as she sat down, she heard some laughter. Nagisa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. What she had done seemed so clever before, but now she felt the object of shame under her buttocks.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"So it happened to you too."

Leaving school, Nagisa shared what happened with Aki, being surprised by the answer. "Huh?! What they put on yours?"

"The usual. That I'm weak, sissy..." The boy blushed. "They drew me with you too... I guess, at least I recognized your hair."

"It's indecent, isn't it?" she said, "it's okay, you can tell me."

Aki looked down. "They drew us... making love."

Yes, it was indecent, but Nagisa was unable to feel revulsion at the way he had put. "Let them think whatever they want about us."

"But... But our roles were reversed."

She frowned.

He glanced at her and made an awkward smile. "Y-You were inside me."

Nagisa grimaced. "How disgusting! We have to report this vandalism."

"That's no good!" Aki emphasized, "no one would admit and the whole classroom would be punished, even those who didn't participate, and they'd know that we're the ones who snitched."

She nodded and replied in dismay, "You're... right."

"Hey Aki!" Takuma came running. "What is that? Are you leaving me behind?"

Nagisa came with a crossed look at him.

"I know about the desks, it wasn't me," said the tall boy. "Dude, can you come with me today?"

Aki replied, "I'm leaving with my girlfriend."

"You don't have to do this everyday."

"If he wants, he does," Nagisa said firmly.

"I'm not talking to you." After the harsh response, Takuma returned his attention to the other boy. "So? Men don't abandon their buddies."

Aki started to scratch his head. "Well..."

Nagisa wondered if it would be a good idea to grab him by the arm and run away. That was when she spotted a familiar couple.

As soon as she arrived, Ayako looked at Takuma from head to toe and then asked to Nagisa, "Did you invite him?"

She had no idea what the other was talking about, but two quick rises in one corner of her lip were all she needed to understand. "Hmmm... No, I didn't even mention it to him."

"What are you talking about?" asked Takuma.

"We're going to the movies today," said Ayako, raising one of her eyebrows, "but it would only for couples. You wouldn't want to be the fifth wheel, right?"

Confused by all that, Aki consulted his girlfriend.

Nagisa smiled and winked.

"If I wanted a girl to bother me, I'd get one," Takuma said, looking at Sanjuro.

The other boy kept a neutral countenance.

"Okay. See you tomorrow, Kuroki." Ayako left, gesturing to the other girl. "Let's go?"

The two couples left Takuma behind, but not before Aki could see him visibly irritated, putting his hands in his pocket and pacing back and forth, with no apparent goal.

When they reached the street, Ayako could no longer contain herself. "Huhuhahah! Did you see the face he did when I spoke about the fifth wheel?"

Sanjuro manifested, not happy at all, "What you did was dangerous. Takuma isn't an idiot."

Ayako replied in acid tone, "You can go back to lick his feet, I'll let you."

But he did not cower. "It's just that I don't like to see my old friendship with him being used as a shield."

"Shield?!" she exclaimed, incredulous, "I don't need protection. It would even be good if he gave me a beating."

"Ayako-chan?" Nagisa's eyes widened. "Why would it be good?"

"It would be enough if he hit me hard, to leave a mark." Ayako hugged herself, making a victim face. "Soon the whole school would know that Kuroki attacked a defenseless girl." Then she smiled. "He would be kicked out on the same day. Good riddance!"

"Can't you see the position you're putting me in?" Sanjuro grew even more serious. "Do you think I would let him do this to you?"

Her mouth dropped open and she narrowed her eyes.

"What?" He was confused.

She hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Owww... My puppy was worried about me."

Sanjuro remained grumpy.

Nagisa spoke, "Sanjuro-kun is right, I also don't want to see you hurt."

"I'm just dreaming, Kuroki isn't soooo idiot..." Ayako looked at her. "But I know how to annoy him."

Nagisa lowered her head and smiled. "Thank you for what you did..."

"It was nothing, well, if you want to pay my entrance..."

"Huh?" Nagisa was stunned. "The invitation to the movies was..."

"Combining business with pleasure. Hihiii!" Ayako stroked her boyfriend's hair. "It was going to be just the two of us, but I was curious about our school's new couple."

Aki, until then silent, said, "You don't mean to make fun of us, do you?"

Nagisa was surprised with what he said to Ayako at first, but that doubt was not only for her, Sanjuro was there too.

The girl of green eyes crossed her arms. "Hah! I'm not as immature as certain individuals... You should be more laid-back and confident near your girlfriend."

"S-Should I?" Aki looked at Nagisa.

She had a strange gaze and smile, forced, nodding successively.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Nagisa did not even remember the last time she had entered a mall and this one was huge, four stories high, not couting the ones for parking. There was music, advertisements from countless stores and lots of people, it was easy to get lost there.

Ayako looked for a sign indicating the locations. "The movie theaters are..."

"We've come here so many times and you still don't know?" Sanjuro questioned.

"I remember where it is, I only don't know the direction."

Aki pointed. "It's in that direction, isn't it?"

Feeling utterly useless while she listened to that conversation, Nagisa felt a small object hit her shin.

It was a rubber ball that was bouncing on the hard floor.

The girl's eyes widened.

Then a small child came and picked up the ball, followed by his mother, smiling and bowing slightly in apology.

Nagisa smiled nervously and nodded in response.

"Nagisa-chan! This way."

Ayako's distant voice warned her that they had changed direction and she almost lost them.

The four of them arrived at the entrance to the cinema, where there were several posters of movies on the walls, with their schedules.

Ayako stopped in front of one of them. It was the image of a couple's bare feet on a cobblestone street. "Here it is, 'Cautious Steps'."

Nagisa was curious. "What is it about?"

"It's romance with drama," Sanjuro replied.

Ayako was more specific. "It's the story of a young couple who move to a town away from their families after marriage and can't return. The idea is that they depend on each other or they'll be alone, but is that enough for love?"

"It seems to be a good movie," Nagisa commented.

"Of course it's otherwise I wouldn't have come, I read the critics," Ayako said as she used her head to point in one direction, "but I think Hidaka-kun will want to watch another movie."

"Huh?" Nagisa saw that he was in front of another poster. The image was of a burning city being invaded by a gigantic marine creature that resembled a lobster, but with a crab carapace. She did not need to read the title.

"'Kani three: the violation'!" Aki lifted his hands and made a gesture that resembled a pincer with both. "Rawr!"

"Look at this guy!" Sanjuro covered his cringe face.

Seeing that he had been caught, Aki hid his hands, embarrassed.

However, Nagisa made the same gesture, albeit more restrained. "Rawr..."

The blond boy turned red. "Heheee..."

She approached. "This movie must be good if they did a third."

He said, somewhat surprised, "M-Must be..."

"Must be?" Nagisa frowned.

Aki explained, "I watched the other two, but at home. I didn't know they had done a third."

"Ah..." Nagisa nodded. "I thought you'd go to the cinema more often."

"I would with my father, but now-" The boy made a sudden, long pause. He lowered his gaze as his lips searched for words. "Well, now I would have to go alone and I don't like it very much."

It was a sad tone, but Nagisa felt something more than frustration...

Fear.

"Now you have no excuses." Ayako intruded. "Nagisa-chan, you'll go with him, right?"

"Yes, but I didn't watch the previous ones. I think I won't understand anything."

"That's no problem." Aki smiled. "I'll tell you."

"And that settles everything," said Ayako, "it's good that the two movies begin almost at the same time." She took Nagisa's hand. "Will you come with me to the toilet? We still have time."

"Hmmm... Yes," replied Nagisa, not seeing much choice when being pulled.

"We'll be here," said Sanjuro.

Ayako looked back. "Of course you will."

Aki waved to Nagisa, even when she was already out of sight.

Until Sanjuro came closer.

He became more inhibited, looking away.

"Say."

Aki was confused. "H-Hi? Say what?"

"What do you think of your girlfriend?"

"What I think? I don't know..." He shrugged. "She is my girlfriend?"

Sanjuro looked toward where the girls went. "There's something strange about her."

Aki looked at him. "The eyes?"

"Yeah... I think one of her parents must be not Japanese. Do you know anything?"

"Not... much."

"Anyway, she's cute..." Sanjuro came up with a sly grin. "So?"

"So what?" Aki raised his eyebrows.

"Don't play dumb. You're in the gang, you know what I'm talking about."

Aki's hands grew restless. "She and I didn't do anything."

Sanjuro shook his head, almost laughing. "I already knew, I see you two don't even touch. Sissy."

Aki lowered his head, getting more tense. "We're just starting our relationship."

"Bullshit," Sanjuro affirmed without hesitation, "she wants. She's the one who asked you to be her boyfriend."

"How do you know?!"

"A guess." Sanjuro ruffled the other boy's hair. "And it wasn't a hard one."

Aki took his arm away, but admitted, "Maybe you're right... but I don't know how to talk to her about it."

Sanjuro was more serious. "You don't talk. You do. Be a man."

"Yeah... Be a man." Aki kept punching the palm of his other hand. "But there must be a way to make it right..."

"Want a tip?" Sanjuro pointed to the poster. "Do you think I want to see this romance?"

Aki smiled. "No, but you're doing it to please your girlfriend."

"Wrong."

"Eh?!"

Now who smiled was Sanjuro. "I'm doing it to set a mood."

"Mood..." Aki grimaced.

"Yup, it's dark, she starts to get emotional, you're there to comfort her... then come a kiss."

"K-Kiss."

Sanjuro's voice softened. "Nice, warm, wet..."

"Ah..." Aki blushed and frantically scratched the back of his head. "That's crazy. Hehe..."

"That's fucking normal!"

The other boy's harsh reaction made him wince. "B-Because you... have been doing this for a while."

"And how do you think it was the first time?"

It was another defeat for Aki. "I... I don't know if or when Momoe-san will want this..."

Sanjuro pointed to his own eyes. "You have to watch the signs."

"Signs?"

"A girl doesn't want to kiss a man, but a man who kisses her," said the boy with ponytail, "for this, there're times when they 'facilitate'."

Again Aki rubbed his head. "That sounds complicated."

"There's an easy one that you can check out." Sanjuro stepped closer and began to whisper, "In the movie room, when the lights go out, see if she's not looking at you, smiling. This is the chance she's giving, man! For a good kiss."

"Start already with a kiss?! Can't be a hug?"

"No." Sanjuro rolled his eyes and sighed. "Sissy, you have to act or she may end up getting bored with you."

Aki licked his lips and nodded.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

With the sound of the flush, Nagisa knew that the wait was over.

As the door opened, Ayako continued the conversation, "I know which girls wrote on your desk. We can do a little revenge."

"I don't want to start a war." Nagisa followed her to the sinks. "But it's good to know that Kuroki-kun told the truth when he said he had nothing to do with it."

"Did he tell you that? But he did it to Aki in the past, the girls just copied him." Ayako washed her hands and face.

"A lot of people copy him," said Nagisa, more melancholic.

"They find him funny... ridiculous." Ayako looked at herself in the mirror. "It got worse."

"What?"

"Look."

Nagisa noticed a reddish bulge on the girl's chin. "Acne?"

"Yes..." Ayako made a sad face. "It started recently, I hope it doesn't spread." She opened her school bag and picked up a small box. "I have to reapply this makeup. At least something good came up with that."

"Huh?"

"Oh, my parents have old-fashioned ideas. My mother wouldn't let me wear makeup." With her fingers, she applied the powder on her chin. "They also wouldn't let me walk around city without having an adult with me. It only changed when I started dating."

Nagisa nodded. "Ah... It's true..."

Ayako looked at her with some surprise.

"I mean, it must be true. Hehe..."

Ayako smiled. "And your mother lets you wear makeup?"

"I think so..." Nagisa fidgeted. "But I don't care much about it."

"And you don't need," said the other girl, "your skin is good, though a bit pale."

"P-Pale?" Nagisa looked at herself in the mirror, stretching her cheeks.

Ayako weirded out. "Calm down girl! Nothing that a sun doesn't solve." Then an epiphany struck her. "Oh! Glad I remembered!"

Nagisa was curious, seeing her friend rummaging through the bag and retrieving another makeup product.

"This is a glitter lip gloss I bought. I always forget to try it." Ayako applied it with a brush and pressed her lips, then asked, "What do you think?"

Nagisa saw that her lips looked bigger, damp, with small bright colored dots. "It's nice."

Ayako came with the brush. "Now it's your turn."

"What?" It was late for Nagisa, since the brush had already touched her lips.

"Don't move or I'll paint your face," said the other girl, mischievously, "no one told you? You're my doll now." Then, as a finishing touch, Ayako pulled both of Nagisa's cheeks. "So cute!"

"Auuuu..."

"Now they're less pale."

Nagisa looked at the mirror. Her mouth was small, thin-lipped, so that product had made a clear difference.

Ayako took her smartphone and held it up. "I want to take a picture." She then brought her face closer to the other girl's. "Make a killer smile."

Nagisa was ashamed. "I... I don't like killer smiles."

"So do a cute one!"

Without choice, she looked at the lens and did her best.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Sanjuro was the first to notice the girls coming back. "Finally, huh? I thought I would have to watch the movie with the sissy."

"Wow, how funny..." Ayako answered sarcastically. "Can you stop calling him that? It's childish."

The boy smirked.

Nagisa looked disapprovingly at Sanjuro and asked to Aki, "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Yes!" The boy's red eyes widened and he grinned. "I'm great!"

She was a bit curious about his exaggerated response.

"The movies are about to start!" exclaimed Ayako at the time.

"That's what I was talking about," said Sanjuro.

They rushed to buy the tickets and enter the lobby where the rooms were, as well as a snack bar.

"We're going to eat after the movie," Ayako said, "I'll only want some water."

"Fine," replied Sanjuro.

Aki asked, "Will you want something, Momoe-san?"

The girl shrugged. "Hmmm... Popcorn?"

"Right..." He went to the counter. "I'd like some popcorn..." But he looked at her again. "With cheese?"

Nagisa clasped her hands together and smiled.

The two couples parted, each one entering one of the rooms.

Aki had gotten a good place, not that it had been difficult, since the room was empty except for some families with their children or lonely men.

They sat down, putting their bags on the floor. Nagisa put the bucket with popcorn between her and Aki. "Please, don't let me eat everything by myself."

"S-Sure..." He took some of the popcorn, but dropped a few of them.

Nagisa spoke, "You look like you're shaking..."

Aki smiled. "Am I? I don't think so." He knew he was lying because he felt a tightness in his chest for what was to come.

The lights went out and soon the screen received light.

It was not the movie yet, but the part with instructions and propaganda. Aki's body tensed, this was the time for the confirmation.

Nagisa was looking at him, smiling.

Aki froze, it was much more than that.

The light from the screen reflected in her eyes as well as in her lips, these looking like a starry sky. The colors of the light danced over the soft texture of her face's profile. Her partially illuminated silvery hair was like a divine veil.

Aki had nothing to say about that sight, just feel... not just feel, he should act, dive into it. Yet something invisible held him.

The window of opportunity was passing. It was no use to be in the dark, with few possible witnesses, the most important person at that moment would know what he was trying to do. She would know.

Nagisa asked, without changing her expression, "Hidaka-kun?"

It was for a natural 'Yes?', But he was so aware of his own lips that he moved them without producing any voice.

"Could you tell me about the previous movies?"

His heart calmed, the pulse he felt behind his ears had stopped. There it was. An excuse to stop trying the impossible. "Ah... Yes... I'll try to be quick."

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

The credits were still going when the people left the room.

Nagisa was pleased, "The villains were very clever."

Aki agreed, "Yes, steal the creature's eggs to lure her into the city and destroy everything in the way."

"All because of a vein rich in a rare mineral they discovered under the city," she continued, "they would use the rebuilding of the city as a disguise for the mining operations."

"And the creature would take all the blame," he concluded, "lucky that the biologists found out that she was female and about the eggs before the city was completely evacuated, or the army would have killed her."

Nagisa was more excited, "The plot was so cool, I could never imagine..."

Aki looked at her with raised eyebrows.

She became embarrassed. "I... I thought these movies were more silly. Sorry."

He nodded and smiled. "A lot of people think that because it's aimed at children, but it's quite the opposite. They still see magic and believe, so special care is needed with the values you're going to pass on to them. My father thinks... like this."

"Your father is a great person."

He lowered his gaze. "Yes, he is."

They went to a drinking fountain. Popcorn with cheese was a salty combination.

Nagisa said after finishing drinking. "I try to imagine what the father of those eggs is like."

"I didn't even think about it. In the other movies the creature has always been treated as unique, perhaps it's hermaphrodite," the boy concluded before beginning to drink.

"Hermaphrodite?" Nagisa frowned. "Perhaps. Anyway, she's forming a family."

Aki finished drinking, already saying, "That's a problem they should explore in the next movie."

"Problem?"

"You saw the size of the creature," he continued, "if it begins to reproduce, it'll bring great danger to mankind."

Nagisa argued, "But she's a sea creature and we live on land."

"We depend on the oceans and no island or coastal city would be safe."

"We can find a way to get along!" she insisted.

"It's a hopeful idea." Aki shook his head in denial. "But for centuries humans are the dominant species on this planet, it's hard to believe we would share that position with any other."

Nagisa said nothing, the silence admitting for her that this was true.

"But maybe your hopes will be confirmed in the next movie. Who knows?"

This time it was her smile that admitted, perhaps, he believed in miracles.

They arrived in front of the cinema, with no sign of Ayako and Sanjuro.

"Their movie should be longer," he commented.

"Yes."

They stood watching the people go by. Sometimes they looked at each other and exchanged quick smiles.

Still, the silence was stifling for Aki. "It must be dark outside already."

Nagisa agreed, "Must be."

And that's all. The situation remained the same. Aki could hear the sound of his breathing and even hers... or would it be sighs? He needed to do something. "Hmmm... Momoe-san..."

"Yes?"

Aki's heart went wild. It was not to speak, but to act. Why had he done this? Was it an instinct to always ask for permission, for something he did not even remember because he was so nervous now?

"Hidaka-kun?"

She was worried and it was his fault. Aki's eyes hurried to find a way out of the hole he had gotten himself into. Luckily an object gave him a good idea. "Bench. Let's sit on that bench. It's no good standing here in the way of other people."

Nagisa looked around. "You're right."

They went to the bench. Aki sat on one end while Nagisa on the other.

The boy noticed her picking up the smartphone. "Are you going to talk to Kitomono-san?"

Nagisa looked at him, frowning. "In the middle of the movie?"

"Ah... It's true." Aki lowered his head, again had failed miserably in his attempt to pull off a conversation.

"I forgot to send a message to Mami. She must be worried about me," she said as she wrote, "did you send a message to your family?"

Aki took his smartphone and checked the screen. "They must think I'm with Takuma."

"Didn't you tell them about us?"

He shook his head. "I don't know when is the right time for that."

She sighed. "I didn't tell my aunt either."

At that moment, the other couple appeared.

Nagisa was the first to notice, in special that Sanjuro had a bit of glitter on his lips too. "Hi... How was the movie?"

"Good. If you want, I can spoil to you the details when we go to eat," Ayako spoke, "what is this? Are you talking to each other on the phone?"

Aki almost laughed, "No, I don't even have her number."

"What?! Don't you have your girlfriend's number?"

Ayako's serious expression drained all Aki's mood.

"Right..." The girl closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then she walked toward Nagisa as she pointed to Aki. "Let's settle this."

Sanjuro smiled and went to where the other boy was.

Nagisa was confused when Ayako laid hands on her.

Same thing with Aki and Sanjuro.

"Now!"

Ayako and Sanjuro pushed, dragging their victims across the bench until they collided.

"Ah!" With the impact, Nagisa almost hit head with Aki's.

Ayako folded her arms, satisfied. "Now you two look like a couple."

Aki tried to pull strands of white hair out of his mouth. "S-Sorry, Momoe-san."

Sanjuro got angry. "Can you stop apologizing? She's your girlfriend!"

Aki shivered. "Sorry..."

"Damn, there's no way with this sissy..." Sanjuro turned away.

"Exchange your numbers, now," Ayako ordered.

Nagisa looked at Aki and showed her smartphone. "Let's do it..."

"Uhm..." The boy was inhibited, for there was another exchange occurring, the heat of their bodies.

Ayako continued with her demands, "Until the end of the date, I don't want to see you separated, do you understand?"

Nagisa looked at her, perplexed, "Date?!"

Like a plague, the perplexity struck the other girl. "Hello? Earth calling Nagisa-chan. You are dating. This is a date."

And it had made another victim. Aki asked, "Momoe-san, isn't this a date?"

Suddenly, Nagisa turned her face to him.

Aki's heart skipped a beat, reminding him how close she was, with her intense and unusual irises. Then her face began to build crimson shades and wrinkles.

Nagisa could not look at him anymore, she hid her face in her hands and bowed. "Of course it's a date!"

Ayako put a hand on her own forehead. "Airhead..."

This was surprising. Seeing Nagisa in that state, Aki felt his heart lighter. The distance between them had diminished, not about physical distance, though it might have helped. The boy repeated, each word lifting a little more the intimidating veil he had put on her before, "'Of course it's a date!'... hehe... haha! Hahahahah..."

Nagisa glanced and started to laugh too, a muffled laugh, which made her even more red.

Sanjuro turned his face to look, "Tch... You two really deserve each other." Then he left. "I'm gonna eat."

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

In front of the subway station, the two couples again would separate.

"So are you not coming with us?" Nagisa asked.

The other girl replied, "I still want to walk with my puppy."

"You're starting to exaggerate with that." Sanjuro pinched her hip.

"Aie! Don't bite me, puppy!" She struck him with her bag.

Sanjuro smiled, but then became serious when he looked at the other couple. "Don't spread that in school, for your own sake."

Aki smiled nervously. "We won't."

Ayako said, "It's fun to see a newbie couple fumbling around, we should see each other more in school."

"Bad idea," Sanjuro gave his opinion.

"Thanks," said Nagisa, "but I don't know about Hidaka-kun, I think he gets more nervous."

The blond boy lowered and scratched his head.

"If you change your minds, you know where to find us." Ayako left hand in hand with Sanjuro. "Have a good night."

"Goodbye!"

Already inside the wagon in movement, Aki and Nagisa sat side by side, staring at the night landscape of the city.

"That was a long day..." Aki thought aloud.

Enough for her to hear. "For me too."

"Is this what lovers feel?"

Nagisa tried to find an answer. "I think a day gets richer when there're other people around you."

Aki nodded slowly, as if sipping every word of that statement.

Until he heard a long growling.

The girl had her arms folded over her belly and an embarrassed smile. "I ate too much..."

He pointed. "Or there's a thing inside."

"A thing?!"

"An alien." Aki began to make gestures over her belly. "You'll see, soon you'll feel it kicking, wanting to get out by any means."

Nagisa grimaced. "Grotesque..."

He smiled. "But what if the plot is cool?"

She replied promptly, "Grotesque, but cool... or cool, but grotesque."

"What a hard choice!"

Was he using sarcasm? Although Nagisa felt that it had not been the first time, she did not cease to be surprised.

The vehicle stopped at a station, which was where Nagisa would leave.

Seeing the girl by the door, Aki asked, "What your opinion of this date?"

"Date..." Nagisa forced a smile, remembering what had happened, then replied, "It was good."

"Was it? Really?"

She frowned a little, but continued to smile. "I would do it again."

This was the best answer Aki expected. "So... bye, girlfriend."

She nodded. "Bye, boyfriend."

On the platform of the station, Nagisa saw the train leave, accompanying Aki through the window until she could not see him anymore.

The station was not far from Mami's apartment. Nagisa considered the possibility of using the subway to go to school to be with him for a longer time, but the travel would be too short to justify the cost.

Leaving the elevator, entering the apartment, dropping her shoes, she noticed that a cleaning was taking place.

Mami had her hair tied, covered with a cloth, as she wiped the shelves in the living room.

Nagisa had an idea of what that meant. "Will we have visitors? Madoka?"

The blonde looked at her in surprise. "Hi? I didn't even see you come in, I'm so distracted... but yes, we'll have a visitor. Someone from school."

"So you're making friends, good..." Nagisa felt guilty. "If I had known before, I would have come to help with the cleaning."

"No, it's okay, I'm almost done. It's good that you do things together with your classmates." Mami pointed to the kitchen. "I left the dinner in the fridge."

"I already ate." Nagisa went to the bedroom. "I'll take a shower."

At that moment she felt her smartphone vibrate.

"Huh?" Nagisa sat on the bed to see. "A message? From Hidaka-kun?" She smiled and rolled across the mattress, excited to open it. What would it be?

**–** **C (O w O) –C RAWR!**

She put her hand to her mouth to keep from laughing, then lay on her back with open arms.

That had been a rich day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: The responsibility


	11. The responsibility

It was the end of another school day. Aki and Nagisa had arrived at the station.

Everything had been more normal than she had expected. "Kuroki-kun didn't approach us today..."

"He asked me in the classroom if I was leaving with you today. I said yes and he didn't speak to me since."

Nagisa smiled. "He must have understood."

"Understood?" Aki furrowed his brows.

"About not pressuring you. You know what you want."

"I know, I know..." The boy made a faint attempt to smile. "But I think it's a bit early to believe that."

Nagisa clasped her hands together. "Perhaps, but it would be good. It's like Ayako-chan said, he needs to grow up."

"Yeah, he does need." Aki looked at the entrance of the station. "It's time."

"Uh-huh!" She nodded. "Bye, boyfriend!"

"Bye, girlfriend!"

"See you tomorrow." With her bag behind her, Nagisa started to walk backward. "I'll miss you."

Aki was surprised to hear that. "M-Me too."

She widened her smile.

The boy watched her with a dumb face, but then he realized. "T-The street!"

"Huh?" Nagisa looked back, seeing a truck passing by. Then she looked at him again, still smiling, but her brow furrowed. "I know."

"Ah... eheheeeh..." With a nervous laugh, Aki waved to her and entered the station.

He almost missed the train. The wagon was full, as was usual at that time, which forced him to be on his feet, holding onto one of the stanchions.

When the vehicle began to move, his smartphone rang with a message. It was not the most convenient time, but Aki was almost sure who the person was. He put his bag between his legs and took the device to check.

**I just forgot to ask**

**Now that everyone knows about us, wouldn't it be better for us to sit together in the classroom?**

Nagisa's suggestion did not surprise Aki. It was what a couple should do, though there were some obstacles to deal with. He replied, typing letter by letter with his thumb.

**We have to communicate a teacher to do the reprogramming of the desks**

**Who are you going to change places with?**

The answer came faster than he expected.

**It's you who will change places**

**There's a person who doesn't want to sit next to me anymore, so I thought about it**

Aki read the message several times. He was sure she was having problems because of him, although this time something good happened because of it. But there was another issue to deal with.

**Takuma will change places as well**

He wrote the message but hesitated to send it. Nagisa saw the humiliating scenes, now she would be at its epicenter. He feared for the answer in raising this subject.

He pressed the button.

However, Aki did not know if Nagisa was aware of Takuma. To leave her blind would be a selfish and irresponsible attitude. Unforgivable.

The boy waited anxiously, this time the answer took a time to come.

**I'll be close**

She was aware, worse, that was the answer he feared. Her support was comforting, but it also meant she would become even more involved in his problems. Aki felt this mixture of emotions and could not translate into a message.

**Ok**

The hand holding the smartphone trembled. He felt guilty and weak, always weak.

**It's gonna be fine**

Aki sighed as he read the last message.

Leaving the station, he had to walk a little longer until he could reach the modest condominium where he lived. Not even a decent view of the city he could have, since the apartment was on the first floors.

But home is home. He opened the door, announcing, "I just came."

"Welcome," said his mother, who was watching television. She was a woman with few marks of age, who proudly sported a bulky orange hair. "You again came early?"

Aki took off his shoes. "Yes, I'm coming early. I think it's going to be like this for a while, maybe..."

She was suspicious. "You aren't having problems again at school, are you?"

"I'm not." Aki headed to his room.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"No!"

The bedroom was small, for now it was still proportional to him. His clothes were in a dresser, which he sometimes used as a desk as well, a chest containing his school supplies and a closet.

His magical place.

As he opened the sliding door, his bed was revealed. Above it were shelves where he kept some toys, but what occupied them most were the figurines of monsters, from the most famous to the obscure ones, including those from the West. The walls, even the closet ceiling, were lined with movie posters of the creatures. Due to the lack of space, in some cases it was necessary to partially overlap one poster with another.

After leaving the school bag on the chest, Aki lay down on the bed and closed the door, making everything dark. He lit a lamp.

Above him, beneath the first shelf, was a large poster of an imposing sea serpent, towering over a ship. This had been one of the best films his father participated. However, none of this was in the boy's mind, nor the monster, nor the movie, nor his father.

It was like his mother had said, he had come home early. It was like this before, but there was not this satisfaction he was feeling, this value.

In there, just his breathing as company, he could reflect. So many things had been going on in the past few weeks. There were many fears and worries, yes, but the wind of change distracted him from them.

And in it swayed strands of white hair, under the light they looked like silver. A starry sky, which he could not reach, but he could imagine its warmth.

"Nagisa Momoe..." He spoke, emptying his mind, embracing the emerging emotions.

With a sudden noise the door opened violently, followed by a female voice, "HIIIIIIHOOOOOOO!"

Aki jumped on his bed. "AHH! SISTER?!"

And it would be not different. The young woman had very short blond hair and scarlet eyes, if it were not for the age difference, they could be confused as twins. "Again hiding in there?"

Still surprised, the boy answered with a question, "Why aren't you in college?"

She made a face of dismay. "The teacher said that he would miss class because of medical exams. So it was transferred to Sunday, can you believe..." Then she smiled again. "But tell me, who is Nagisa Momoe?"

Aki froze. "W-Who?!"

"That's what I'm asking."

"Hmmm..." He looked away and smiled. "Nobody?"

She folded her arms and closed her eyes. "You're red."

He put his hands to his face. "Am I?"

"Uh-huh..."

He soon replied, "It's just... you keep coming up with these strange questions..."

The sister concluded, "So it's a boy."

"What?!"

"Nagisa can be a boy's name," she explained, "that's why you're like this. But your dear sister understands! This is an age where we can experiment different things..."

Aki exalted, "She's not a boy!"

The sister raised an eyebrow. "So our 'nobody' is a girl... hmmm..."

Sulking, the boy turned on the bed, his back to her.

"I'm so happy! I've waited so long for my little brother to grow up and fall in love!" She could not contain her excitement. "Look! Look! I can give you some cool tips for you to approach and talk to her."

"I don't need," he said, still annoyed.

She was not very convinced, "Brother, I know you're not exactly shy, but you're lacking... finesse. I'm not only thinking about you, I won't want to find out later that you scared her."

This time he turned. "I REALLY don't need."

She was confused. "How so?"

Aki sighed and gritted his teeth before saying, "She... She's already my girlfriend." Then he smiled, a proud smile. "I think I have that finesse already."

"Ah..." She was disappointed. "So I can't help you... You grew up so fast I didn't even realize..." Then she opened her eyes wide. "Hang on! How did you get a girlfriend?"

Aki left the bed and began to push her. "Please, get out of my room. It's a girl, it's my girlfriend and everything is fine, no need to worry."

"What don't we need to worry about?" The mother came to the door. "Why those screams?"

"Aki has a girlfriend," the sister replied.

It had all happened suddenly, it was too late. The boy put his hands on his head. "Damn it..."

"What?" The mother came in. "My Aki? A girlfriend?"

The sister confirmed, "Yes and he's like that, nervous with me."

Aki scratched his head frantically. "Of course I'll!"

The mother asked him. "And how long?"

"Yeah, I want to know too," said the sister.

"Not much," the boy replied, his head down, "that's why I hadn't spoken to you all yet."

"Son, why are you sad?" The mother looked more closely at his face. "I'm happy for you, just a little surprised."

The sister nodded. "All of us are."

"I know. I know." He looked at her. "You don't have to remind me."

She returned to speak, "Stop this drama, just because it's your first girlfriend."

The mother chided her, "Don't talk as if he should follow you as an example."

"Don't start!" The sister rolled her eyes as she left the room. "I still have time to find a man to marry and make you happy."

"It would be good if you began soon." After the harsh words, the orange-haired woman turned her attention to her son, smiling.

Not that it had made Aki more comfortable. "Humm... do you want to know anything else?"

"Her name."

"Sure... hehe..." he replied, rather hesitantly, "Nagisa... Momoe."

The mother's expression grew more serene, satisfied, "You should introduce her to us."

He nodded. "I'll see that."

"You should also talk to your father."

He nodded again, this time in silence, pressing his lips together.

Alone, Aki walked down the corridor to the door of his parents' room, in fact more than that. When he opened it, he came across a dark environment and a familiar smell of oil.

A thin, bald man, with hair that had lost its youthful colors, was working at his desk. A articulated magnifying glass with lamps illuminated a pendulum clock, those that were placed on a wall, of which the man was screwing with a screwdriver. However, when he noticed the presence, he stopped and turned his chair. "Son?"

"Hi father," said Aki, "sorry to bother you, but I need to tell you something."

With shaking hands, the man put on his glasses. "I had heard something. Were you arguing with your sister?"

"Not, it's fine. She was celebrating because... well..." The boy took a deep breath. "I have a girlfriend now."

The father frowned, leaving it wrinkled more than it already was, then smiled. "Congratulations..."

Aki lowered his head, smiling. "Thank you."

"That means the deal with that boy is paying off. Keep your friendship with him."

He stopped smiling and glanced at his father.

The man continued, "What's her name? Is she from school?"

Aki tried to smile again, raising his head. "Nagisa Momoe and she's a new student in my class."

"New student... hmmm..." The father straightened up in his chair. "You need to introduce her to us."

"Mom already said that."

The father was a bit more serious. "And it's the right thing to do if this is a serious relationship."

Aki affirmed. "Yes, it is."

The old man nodded. "Then you have my blessing. Make her happy and be responsible. That's what her family will expect from you."

"I won't forget that." The boy turned to leave. "Thanks again, father."

"Aki."

It had been a mistake because the conversation was not over. "Yes?"

"Are you still drawing in that notebook?"

The sudden question made Aki not look at him, shaking his head in response.

The father stood erect in his chair and lifted his chin. "Does not my son have the voice to tell a lie?"

Aki closed his eyes and tensed, waiting for what he would hear. "I'm just drawing a little."

The man ran his hand through what was left of his hair and sighed before he began to speak, "We've already talked about it. In my time, it was possible to work with it without any study. Today, at a minimum you need to be a college graduate and there is no guarantee whatsoever."

The boy just nodded.

"And see where I'm now."

This time, he did not resist and manifested, "But you are proud of the films you worked."

The man shook his head slowly, with a look of disappointment. "I... am, but it's far from being a virtue, it's more a selfish stubbornness."

"How?" Aki argued, "you have built a legacy, your name is in so many works..."

"It's just small words, together with so many others, that glow for a few seconds in empty rooms." He looked at a spot in the void. "When I was young I believed in that, but everything changed when I had you and your sister. You're the true legacy and my regret is that I started building it too late."

"Father..."

He removed his glasses from his tense face, breathing deeply, his lips trembling as much as his hands. "I pray that I will have enough health to continue working until I pay for your sister's college and yours too."

Even Aki began to tremble, feeling a burden growing on him.

The father said firmly, "You will study hard, my son, and you will find a job to form a family. Do not make my mistakes. You need to understand, now you have a girlfriend and she would appreciate that attitude."

Aki replied without hesitation, "That's not what she thinks."

So much that the father went silent for a moment and then he nodded, not for agreeing to his son, but for what he was about to say, "She's young. Time will tell." He put his glasses down and turned his chair back to work.

This was a sign that the discussion ended. Silently, with fists clenched, Aki left the room.

Seeing through the magnifying glass, the old man used the screwdriver to move the hands of the clock while whispering, "Time will tell..."

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

The elevator opened the door and two girls came out.

"What a nice view," said Sasa, looking at the city beyond the parapet.

"Are you sure?" Mami frowned. "There're only buildings."

"It must be because you're already used to it." The short girl came closer to her companion. "Mami-senpai, what is it? You look worried."

"Worried?" The blonde tried to smile. "I must be anxious. I don't know if you'll feel comfortable in my home."

"Come on?!" Sasa raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Do you think I'll regret coming with you? Never!"

They reached the door. Before opening it, though, Mami said, "Well, there's the fact that I mentioned just now, that I'll have to introduce you."

Sasa brought her hand to her chest. "Your kouhai won't disappoint, I assure you. They'll be even impressed by my politeness."

"They?" Mami held the doorknob.

"Oh..." Sasa felt she had taken a hasty conclusion, but then she shrugged and smiled again. "If it's just one person, it's even easier."

"Of course..." She opened the door.

As she stepped in, Sasa became more astonished. "Whoa... Your apartment is nicely decorated."

Despite the compliments, Mami did not smile. "You think? It's already a little old..."

"Yes! I was almost forgetting to take off my shoes because of this," said the other girl, "you have a good taste, as expected from my senpai."

"This taste is not only mine, but thanks." Mami gestured to one direction. "Let's go to the living room, I've prepared some things for us."

"Yay!" Sasa followed her. "And when you said 'us', it's not just you and me, right?" When she arrived in the room, she soon saw another girl, with long white hair and another school uniform, coming down the corridor.

"Hiiiii!" Nagisa nodded.

Sasa's eyes widened. "Hi..."

Mami said to the visitor, smiling, "I'd like to introduce Nagisa Momoe."

"Mami didn't tell me much about you," said Nagisa, "but a friend of hers is more than... welcome..."

Sasa trembled, her breath held and the veins around her neck were bulging out.

Something that Mami noticed. "Sasa-san? You all right?"

"Hi?" She breathed again and began to calm down. "Y-Yes. I'm just surprised, I was expecting someone more... old. Is she your sister?"

It was Nagisa who answered. "We don't share the same family name."

"Ah yes..." Sasa, with a sly look, then whispered to Mami. "By chance are you hiding that she's your daughter?"

The blonde replied in the same tone. "Don't you think I'm a too young to have a daughter at that age?"

"You never told me your age."

Mami's eyes widened and she almost jumped at what she had heard.

"Kufufufu..." Sasa put a few fingers in front of her mouth. "That was supposed to be a compliment, Mami-senpai. Understood? It means your youthful beauty will last for a long time."

Seeing the situation that this conversation was, Nagisa decided to reveal, "I'm her niece."

Sasa nodded. "So that's it."

"My! My!" Mami closed her eyes and partially covered her face. "This is the Sasa-san I know. For a moment I thought you're scared."

"I said I was surprised." Sasa stared at Nagisa. "Maybe... because I'm in another environment, different from the school I've known for so long."

The white-haired girl spoke, "Could you tell me something about Shirome?"

"I already told you," Mami replied, "there's not much else to say." Then she nodded. "Right, Sasa-san?"

"Yeah..." The girl winked. "Whoever enters there learns that is nothing special, just a school."

Mami instructed, "Please, leave your bag on the couch and feel comfortable while I prepare the table."

"Can I use the bathroom?" Sasa asked.

"Of course! Bebe can show you where it is."

Nagisa tilted her head aside and blinked.

"Owww..." Mami covered her mouth.

Sasa was confused.

"Bebe is an affectionate nickname I gave to Nagisa, but I shouldn't use it in front of strangers." The blonde grew more nervous. "N-Not that you're a stranger to me, but..."

Sasa gestured, smiling. "I understood. It's all right."

Nagisa said, "You can call me Bebe if you want."

She replied, "I'm Sasa Yuuki, but you can call me Sasa."

This made Mami put her hands on her head. "Oh no... I forgot to introduce you properly."

"Fufu... A kouhai can learn from her senpai's mistakes as well."

Mami forced a smile and joined hands. "Okay. So hmmm... Bebe, could you show the bathroom, yes?"

"Sure, come with me."

While Mami went to the kitchen, Nagisa led Sasa down the corridor to the bathroom. However, when she was about to show the door, she discovered that the visitor was interested in another.

Sasa examined through an opening. "Is this her room? Can I take a peek?"

Nagisa shrugged. "Hmmm... Yes?"

Opening the door, Sasa found an environment dominated by flower motifs and yellowish tones. "My senpai is very girly... This apartment is incredible!"

"Yes," Nagisa agreed, "my room is more modest, but I have nothing to complain about."

"So you live with her."

The visitor's statement had not sounded with surprise, but serious. Nagisa remembered that Mami would have good reasons not to talk about it with her new friend. "It's recent..."

"I'm jealous of you," Sasa said as she ran her hand over the bed sheet.

"Hehe..." Nagisa calmed down, it did not look like she was going to go deeper into the subject. However, she noticed that the other girl wore gloves. This reminded her of stories of spies, hitmen and thieves. She tried shaking her head, as if this would help remove those fantasies. She should not think about it from a friend of Mami, even more because she had a delicious smell of cheddar cheese.

"Bebe! Can you help me with this?"

Hearing Mami's voice, Sasa commented as she left the room, "What is that? Did she prepare something big for us to eat?"

"More or less... hehe..." Nagisa replied nervously as she watched the other girl go to the bathroom.

A short time later, Sasa returned to the living room and found Mami and Nagisa already seated at the triangular glass table. On it were several cakes and pies, plus tea, coffee and juice.

The girl raised her eyebrows. "All this for me?"

Mami smiled, somewhat shy, "Well, when I have to wait for a pie or cake in the oven or the freezer, I think, 'With that time left, why don't I make something else since I have the ingredients?' and it goes on..."

Nagisa pointed out, "That cheesecake I made. I had help, but only a little bit."

"So you prepared all this? Nothing bought?" Sasa sat down on the cushion that was available.

Mami just shook her head to deny.

Turning away her bluish eyes, the girl said, "So I'll feel bad for abusing such hospitality."

"Don't feel that way," said the blonde, "it's not that I don't do it any other day."

They began to delight with what was on the table.

During this, Nagisa commented, "Each of us has a different uniform..."

"Indeed," Mami agreed.

"But only this year," said Sasa, "next I'll be in high school. I dunno if it would be like that at Mitakihara's school."

"Next year we'll find out." Mami took a sip of tea.

Nagisa was surprised. "So you know."

The blonde frowned. "I saw it on the news. You should be more attentive to what happens around you."

"Oh..." Even if it were a soft voice, Nagisa felt the blow of reprimand.

Sasa nodded, "They're building a high school... Do you intend to go back, Mami-senpai?"

She replied promptly. "No, I'm great in Shirome."

"Hmmm..." Sasa closed her eyes and smiled.

Nagisa took a piece of a cake with her fork, but did not eat it, felt she had to deal with a doubt before, "You know, I found this strange..."

"Strange?" Sasa tensed.

"Mami made friends with a middle schooler, but she doesn't say anything about her classmates."

The blonde came with a serious look at Sasa.

It was time to lie with a truth. "It must be because she's a transfer student. Her classmates had already studied there before and must have entered high school with their cliques already formed, so it's difficult for her."

Nagisa nodded at Sasa's answer.

"I'm getting addicted to this pie. So creamy!" The visitor changed the subject. "With that chocolate topping and biscuits, I thought it would be very sweet, but it's bitter, with a sweet touch only in the end."

Mami was flattered. "This is a German pie. Actually, it's German only in name, it's a Brazilian recipe. It has that bitter taste because of the brandy."

Sasa stopped before bringing a piece to her mouth. "Eh? Brandy?"

"Sometimes I use rum. I put some in the chocolate syrup, also in the milk that I used to bathe the biscuits."

"Hmmm..." Sasa smiled, full of naughty. "So my senpai wants to get me drunk, what is her perverse mind reserving for me?"

Mami shook her head. "Now! I put so little..."

"Fufuhahaha!" Sasa noticed that Nagisa had her eyes fixed on her. "What's now?"

"N-Nothing." She looked away. "Your gloves have attracted my attention... I think..."

"I have a bad case of cold hands," Sasa said, "I believe I can even freeze some things with them."

Nagisa was impressed. "Is that a kind of magic?"

Sasa raised an eyebrow, then smiled and replied, "No, my magic is another."

Mami was curious. "And what would be?"

"It's obvious!" She opened her arms. "Be the best kouhai for the best senpai!"

Nagisa leaned her body toward Mami. "But I'm the best kouhai."

"How could that be?" Sasa narrowed her eyes.

Mami looked at both of them. "Please! You two aren't going to start a fight about this, are you?"

"Nah, I'm only using logic," said the girl with light brown hair, looking at Nagisa, "how can she be your kouhai if she doesn't even study at the same school? Except she's referring to something else."

Mami also looked at Nagisa, concerned about what she was going to say.

But the girl didn't think much to say, "I'm the home's kouhai!"

"Home's kouhai?" Sasa grinned.

Mami lowered her head, ashamed.

"Cool!"

However, that changed when she heard Sasa.

"Then the school's best kouhai joins with the home's best kouhai for the sake of Mami-senpai!"

Seeing the two exchanging winks and showing their tongues, the blonde was surprised, "You... got along so well..."

The sun had already set when Sasa was satisfied. "Owww... I think I'll pass a couple of days without eating."

"You didn't have to try each of my cakes," Mami stated.

"It was necessary, because I believe, no matter how much you deny, that you have prepared each of them thinking of me." Sasa wiped her mouth with a napkin.

Meanwhile, Nagisa noticed that Mami had been a little flushed.

"Well," Sasa continued, "I have a question for you."

Mami composed herself. "What would it be?"

"I've been talking to our Bebe and she told me she has a bedroom for her."

"Yes..." Mami glanced at Nagisa.

The girl smiled and looked away.

"But your apartment has only two bedrooms."

Mami immediately returned her attention to the visitor.

"I saw the pictures of your parents." Sasa looked around. "Are they traveling?"

Silence.

Sasa saw Mami open her mouth and almost nod, but then the blonde stopped and shook her head, with a face that she was disapproving of something.

Finally, she spoke, "They passed away a few years ago."

Sasa was stunned. "But how... Are you telling me that no adult lives here?"

Mami took a deep breath and explained, "The landlord had a close relationship with my parents. In a judicial settlement with my other relatives, it was decided that he would be my guardian. The idea was that my routine should change as little as possible." She lifted her head and sighed. "As if that was possible... but I agreed, I had my reasons..."

Sasa adjusted her gloves. "I see..."

"He visited me often, but seeing that I could handle the household chores and the money he gave me, he stopped. I have complete freedom now." Mami felt her hand being touched.

"And I'm so happy about it. You're a great, strong person," Nagisa declared.

"Yeah... I'm a lucky kouhai to have you," Sasa commented, with a lost gaze, then she rose. "Time to go."

"Please, don't go," Mami pleaded, "I'm sorry if this bothered you. Don't feel guilty, I should have told you before."

"There's nothing to apologize." Sasa reached for her bag. "Actually, it's late and we have homework to do, right?"

Nagisa grimaced. "We all have."

Mami got up and followed Sasa to the door. "Don't you want me to call a cab?"

"I'm big enough to take care of myself." The short girl put on her shoes.

The blonde smiled. "Are you sure?"

Sasa narrowed her gaze and pointed at her. "Hey... don't try to copy me. I'm a very, very bad girl."

With her leaving the apartment, Nagisa approached. "Bye Sasa-chan, it was nice to meet you."

"Keep being the home's best kouhai!" exclaimed Sasa, "watch out for the competition! Fufu."

"And will I see the school's best kouhai tomorrow?" Mami asked.

Sasa raised her shoulders to the point where they touched the split ends of her hair. "I guess so..."

Mami bowed. "Have a good night, Sasa-san."

"For both of you as well."

The door closed slowly, and Sasa waited until she could no longer see the pair of gentle yellow eyes.

Only then did she go to the elevator and call it. The day had been rather warm and the breeze of the evening had a pleasant coolness.

However, Sasa had a serious expression as she stepped into the elevator. When the doors closed, it was already of anger.

Trembling and gritting her teeth, she raised her voice, "Kyuubey, you cretin..." Then she jumped furiously. "Cretin! Cretin! Cretin! Cretin! AHHHH!"

She punched the button to get the elevator go down and continued to complain, "You told me that Mami Tomoe acted alone! But she has another magical girl living under her roof!" She began to flail her arms uncontrollably. "I can't do a full brainwash without the other one notice. Damned furball! AHHHH!"

Then she calmed down, putting her hand on her face and breathing through her mouth. "Ahh... But the other girl must be a newbie... ah... and I had the element of surprise. If I killed Mami, the other would be in shock, easy peasy."

The elevator stopped and the door opened for a family with a child.

Sasa smiled and bowed slightly to them as she left. "Hi!"

The family returned the gesture and entered the elevator.

When she was alone again, Sasa straightened her uniform, again serious. "I would brainwash any witness. They would say they saw a man, a thief or pervert, whatever. I could do that."

Already on the street, she stopped. "Yeah, I could do that..."

At the back of her mouth lingered a sweet taste.

She lowered her head and sighed. She licked her lips and spoke to herself, "Sasa, you big idiot..." She then decided to remove the glove from her left hand.

On the middle finger was a metallic ring with runes and a pale blue gem which at the time was polluted.

"I need to purify again..." She put the glove back on and looked up, at the lit window of the apartment where she had been, and disappeared into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Cursed path


	12. Cursed path

It was already routine for Nagisa. Cross the school gates with her boyfriend on the way home.

"Takuma still hasn't moved to sit next to us," said Aki.

Now they were together in the classroom, too. Nagisa felt happy despite his worries. It would only be a matter of time for their relationship to solidify in the routine of other students and be considered normal. They would become normal. "I don't think he's going to do that. He hasn't even spoken to you."

Aki looked down. "Yes, but that's what I find strange..."

"You need to relax," Nagisa said, "maybe we should do something together."

He took a while to nod. "Okay... so... are you going to talk with Kitomono-san?"

"No." Nagisa looked away, smiling. "It would be just me and you."

Aki rubbed his neck. "A-A date, just the two of us."

She noticed that he had turned red, which made her cheeks warm too. "Yes..."

"Cinema again?"

"Anywhere," she replied, "as long as it's away from school..."

Aki looked at her with curiosity.

Nagisa continued, "Hidaka-kun, I don't know if it's only because of Kuroki-kun, but... school makes you very nervous. When you forget a little about it, you show your best side."

Aki repeated, blinking, "My best side..."

"I like you," Nagisa stated, "but I know you're much more."

Aki acknowledge that with a faint smile.

Walking side by side, the two were approaching the station. Nagisa could see people coming in and out, adults in their uniforms or executive clothes, women who paused their everyday hurry to see the novelties at the stores' windows, boys eating in front of a stall, elderly people who spent their time just watching the movement...

"Momoe-san..."

Nagisa noticed that Aki had stopped. "What?"

"I know I'm asking all of a sudden," the boy scratched his head, "but I was... I was wondering if... if I could go with you to your home."

She gaped. "Today?"

"Yeah... I know it's weird..." Aki started rubbing his face. "But... this isn't supposed to be a date, okay?"

He was very nervous, more than usual, but Nagisa could understand the effort he was making to ask that. "No, it's fine. I only can't invite you in. I would have to tell my... aunt."

He was still fidgety. "I just want to know where you live."

"Then it's great." Nagisa smiled more to see if it calmed him down. "It may not be a date, but I'm happy to spend some more time with you."

"Then let's go!" Aki crossed the street.

Nagisa frowned at his initiative, wondering if this was the result of her smile. She followed him.

He was in a hurry, pointing. "That's the direction, isn't it?"

"Yes, yes." Nagisa then commented, "If we keep up that pace, we'll get there much sooner."

Aki entered an alley.

"Where are you going?" Nagisa's question received no answer, did not even stop the boy. She had to chase after him. "Stop! This isn't the way!"

Aki obeyed, but reluctantly. "Isn't that the direction?"

"Yes, but I use the main street."

He smiled. "But this one should reach there too, we can try."

To Nagisa that was certainly a false smile and his breathing was short. "What is going on?"

He said nothing, his eyes widening in dread.

Nagisa felt that he was looking at something behind her. She turned and faced a group of boys who had entered the alley, the same ones that were eating in front of the stall at the station. From the expression they were doing, she already had a good idea of what would be.

"Hi... guys," Aki said.

The boys had varying ages, some wore school uniforms while others not, this was the case with the older boy, who seemed to be the leader. His clothes and hair did not call much attention compared to the earrings and the various silvery rings on his fingers. He wore a thick red beard and his blue eyes were cold as its color, staring at the couple as he drew closer.

Nagisa stepped back, standing next to Aki, her expression defiant.

Among the boys, Takuma appeared. "Why didn't you go to the station?"

The blond boy widened his eyes again. "You... followed us."

Takuma ignored him, his attention already with the older boy. "See Hiro? He wanted to avoid us."

Hiro nodded and then rubbed his beard under his chin, looking at Aki. "I heard some stories from Takuma, that you got a girlfriend and was using it to pull a fast one on him. I didn't believe you would be such an idiot. You know you mess with one, you mess with us all, huh?"

"He's not fooling anyone!" exclaimed Nagisa.

Aki was surprised and also concerned with her attitude.

"I'm his girlfriend and he wants to spend time with me."

"So you have no time for us?" Hiro asked Aki.

The boy swallowed hard and opened his mouth, but was unable to utter a word.

"He knows what he wants," Nagisa said.

"Yeah, I can see..." then Hiro started to laugh.

Some of the boys followed, but most of them remained quiet, not understanding what was happening.

The leader looked at Takuma. "Fucking hell, what a shit sissy you got for us."

"It's not my fault," Takuma said, "I told you this is a plan of Sanjuro's girlfriend. She convinced this girl to ask the sissy, just to screw me over."

Aki looked at Nagisa with surprise.

The girl reacted. "It's not true!"

Another boy in the group said, with a mischievous grin, "Hey sissy, why don't you share your girlfriend with us?"

Nagisa was horrified to see more boys agreeing to the proposal.

But that was not the case with Hiro. "Shut up all of you!" He came closer to Aki, further evidencing the difference in stature between them. "So you're not going to say anything? They're disrespecting you and your girlfriend."

With the shadow looming over him, Aki lowered his head.

Nagisa said, "You can't see he's sca-"

"I'm tired of hearing you." The leader interrupted her and pressed the boy again. "Use your mouth."

Aki glanced at him. "Sorry..."

"I don't want your sorry, I want to know what will become of you."

Takuma was confused by this conversation and asked, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Hiro turned his head, glaring at him.

Nagisa saw Takuma bow his head and be silent, it was astonishing.

The leader again spoke to Aki, "What will your future be? You think you're a man now that you have a girlfriend? She even seems to have stolen your voice..." He cracked his fingers. "You know what upsets me the most? A weak mind."

"Please." Aki bowed. "Don't hurt us."

"I won't hurt anyone." Hiro pulled him by the uniform. "You're coming with us, you're not ready."

Nagisa protested, "Leave him alone!"

"He has a lot to learn, girl," Hiro replied, "you'll thank us later."

"No!" Nagisa shoved the older boy, throwing him back. She saw the surprise on his face. This distraction proved fatal when she noticed a movement in the corner of her eye.

A boy from the group came running and punched her in the face.

Aki, with his eyes and mouth wide open, saw his girlfriend fall face down on the ground. "Mo... MOMOE-SAN!"

"Wow!" Hiro exclaimed with sarcasm to the boy who had attacked her, "you hit a little girl, I'm so proud of you..."

The boy, in an expression of pain, was hugging his hand. "She... ouch... attacked you."

"That was nothing, I was only surprised. She has more courage than many of you." Hiro then was curious about his reaction. "What is that?"

"Owwowwww... I think I broke my finger. Her head is hard as rock."

"Idiot. Learn to punch."

Aki crouched to help her. "Momoe-san! Momoe-san!"

As she stood, Nagisa did not show her face and whispered, "Let's run away..."

Aki did not have time to ask for what she said, because she grabbed his wrist and pulled as she ran. "Ah!"

"Hey!" Takuma saw that and pursued them, followed by the rest of the gang.

The alley ended at a bifurcation, becoming the entrance of an unknown labyrinth of walls, pipes and trash cans. Aki struggled not to stumble, such speed that Nagisa was imposing, with her white hair fluttering on his face. His wrist ached with her grip and his hand was numb.

Behind them was the gang. Hiro and the older boys led, the only ones who could keep up that pace.

Aki was almost flying, his feet aching every time they touched the ground. It was then that he saw that there was a wide ditch ahead. "Ah... Mo-Mo-MO!"

"We're going to jump," she said.

"Wait! We can't make it... We can't maAAAAHH!" This time Aki actually flew, but his legs could not handle the landing and his knees hit the ground.

"Hidaka-kun!" Nagisa helped him to his feet. "Can you still run?"

"Ah... Ah... Ah..." Aki felt his heart would jump out of his mouth. "I-I think so..."

"Go!" She pulled him again.

Soon, Hiro and a few boys had reached the ditch and jumped over it. This was not the case for Takuma who was forced to stop.

This caused a domino effect, making the rest of the gang stop as well. "Damn! They're fast!"

"It's not them." Takuma narrowed his eyes. "It's her."

At each step, Nagisa was more confident that she was opening a greater distance and was closer to reaching the main street, where there would be police officers.

"MomoeAhhh!"

The problem was that she was literally dragging Aki's body on the ground. She stopped to pick him up. "We must continue! Just a little more!"

"Cough! Ahhg... Ahhhg..." Aki was all sweaty and red, veins jumping out, almost vomiting. "Ahh... I... ahhhh... can't..."

They had managed to make their pursuers lose sight of them, but there was no time to rest. The situation was bad, but for Nagisa the idea of carrying him on her shoulders and keep running was still out of the question, this feat would be too suspicious.

"Ahhh... They want me... ah... so..."

Leaving him was not an option either. It was then that Nagisa noticed a door of a building opening slightly. That was the golden chance. "Come!" She dragged Aki inside and left him sitting against the wall next to the door. She saw that there was a key and locked it, then she turned around, hoping to explain to the residents what was going on.

The dark place was quiet and empty. Finding it a little odd, she sat next to her boyfriend and waited.

Hurried footsteps down the alley.

Aki felt Nagisa squeeze his sweaty hand. He covered his mouth to try to control his breathing, there was a metallic taste on his tongue.

The footsteps slowed down and was possible to hear a boy. "Did we lose them?"

Another voice, which was from Hiro, replied, "They may have hidden somewhere."

Footsteps approached the door. Aki held his breath, against the protests of his body wrapped in the heat of perspiration. Nagisa tightened his hand even more.

The doorknob turned and the door was forced to open, but the lock did not budge.

New steps, a larger group. Hiro announced, "They disappeared."

A new voice, was Takuma. "Fine, they have to go to school tomorrow. I'll bring him back."

"And you must do," said Hiro, "if you let this weakling leave the group, how can you think I'll let you to be in a position of command?"

The voices became distant until they could no longer be heard. Aki opened his mouth to bring all the air he could to his lungs.

"I think we did it," Nagisa commented.

Aki was still catching his breath, but he felt the need to say, "Sorry... ah..."

"Why?"

"Ah... for not... being... ah... completely honest with you..."

Nagisa looked down, with a good idea of what it was about. "What you mean?"

Aki took a deep breath. "I know them. They're friends of Takuma and I was part of the group. They're cool sometimes, but there're a lot of things they do... which I don't like..."

"Hmmm..." Nagisa gave her opinion, "Like you said, they're friends of Kuroki-kun, not yours. You don't have to be one of them."

"It won't be easy. I got into another trouble..."

She nodded, but she felt the statement was for himself.

Their eyes grew accustomed to the darkness. They were in a hall with wooden floor, there was a staircase that led to the second floor just ahead. The end of the hallway beside the staircase was partially illuminated by the afternoon light. Everything was in good condition, but there was no furniture.

"This place should be on sale or rent," said the boy.

"Yeah."

He turned to her. "It was very lucky the door was unlocked and had a key."

"Yeah..." Nagisa looked at the second floor entrance, which was more lit.

"Doesn't it hurt?"

His sudden question made her confused. "Hi?"

"He punched your face," Aki said, "though I can't see if it left a mark, but..."

"Ah..." Nagisa smiled. "I think it was a reflex. I turned the face right on time, so he didn't hit me fully. I lose my balance and fell."

He rubbed his aching knees. "You were incredible, you can run and jump so much..."

She smiled more. "It was the adrenaline."

"You don't even look tired, not even a little."

"It must be because I make the journey from home to school by foot." She shrugged. "You're very sedentary, Hidaka-kun."

"Sedentary?" Aki winced, admitting, "Yeah, I am..."

Then Nagisa said, "About what Kuroki-kun said, about me asking you..."

Aki shook his head. "I didn't believe it. Kitomono-san would never do such a thing."

Nagisa nodded slightly, pressing her lips together. "Yes..."

"And... And you proposed a date, just you and me. No girl who teased me would go so far..."

"That's right..."

They kept sitting against the wall, waiting, the boys might still be searching for them.

The smell of wood, the dark environment, the body tired... Aki was beginning to feel sleepy. With the silence, he could hear the tranquil sound of his girlfriend's breathing. When he exchanged quick glances with her, the girl made short encouraging smiles, but at other times she seemed distracted, her mind occupied.

Aki was sure she was worried about what had happened. _It's all my fault._

Sounds. Quick steps of something small sneaking on the second floor.

"Did you hear that?" he asked.

"It must be a rat," she replied.

Aki noticed that Nagisa was smiling. "And aren't you scared? Girls don't like rats."

She looked away. "Well... It's not on me, is it?"

"Right..." Despite the response, Aki felt her squeeze his hand hard. In fact, he had even forgotten that she was still holding it. The small, delicate fingers... like his.

His gaze was drawn to the mesmerizing pattern of the pantyhose she was wearing. Today it was black with white polka dots. At that moment, she bent her leg, making the fabric stretch and partially reveal through it the fair, smooth skin of her thigh.

"Hidaka-kun?"

Aki almost jumped as he looked at her.

Nagisa's face was neutral, except for a slight raise of her eyebrows.

He did not say anything, fearing that his mere voice would reveal his nervousness.

"I'm going to check a window on the second floor," Nagisa said, "I want to know where in the city we are."

Aki nodded quickly. "Uh-huh!"

She got up and went to the stairs. "Take care of our bags and warn if they come back."

As Aki watched his girlfriend climb up, he hit his own head, with both hands, repeatedly as he whispered, "Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!"

At each step Nagisa grew more tense. It was not a window she was looking for, in fact, she already knew what she would find.

On the second floor, the door closest to the stairs was open. On the ground, in the middle of the room bathed by orange rays of light, was a girl sitting cross-legged, smiling, with a pyotr in her arms and a small rubber ball in her left hand.

Nagisa entered, immediately recognizing. She was wearing the same clothes the day she met her in the park. The blue hair was also the same, short with a lock from the fringe long enough to reach her mouth, actually it was inside... Was she chewing it?

But the most important thing was the confirmation of one detail, which she only did not do for having made a foolish mistake at that time.

In the middle finger of the girl's left hand was a metallic ring with runes.

"You found me," said the girl, "your familiars have good nose."

Nagisa kept serious, "What's your name?"

The girl examined her ball. "That depends..."

She sighed. "I'm Nagisa Momoe."

"If that's the name you want..." She held up her hand. "... why didn't you see yet?"

Squinting, Nagisa could read the runes on the ring.

**Michiru**

The pyotr struggled to break free, but the hug was too strong for the little creature.

Nagisa noticed that. "So, Michiru-san, Madoka sent you?"

"Sent me?!" Michiru tilted her head.

Nagisa became more worried. "Aren't you part of the Law of Cycles?"

"Of course I am!" Michiru replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "However, I have no idea how I ended up here. I remember hiding under one of our goddess' locks of hair. Then I saw some beautiful colors and then I was back to our old world."

"Really?" Nagisa frowned.

"Wait, so Madoka is sending girls here and you're one of them?" Michiru deduced, "so you know where our goddess is."

Nagisa frowned even more. "The person you were looking for was Madoka? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was just what I was going to do, I thought the same thing happened to you." Michiru shrugged. "But you started talking about your boyfriend and I thought you wanted to live in this world. I don't understand why anyone would like that, but I'm not to bother..." She then grimaced, raising an eyebrow. "Well, you and your boyfriend are in trouble now."

"It was you who helped us," Nagisa said.

Michiru closed her eyes and smiled. "I'm helpful."

She bowed. "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome. I think you would do the same for one of us, Madoka must have sent you for some reason and it should be good." The girl reopened her eyes, showing their yellow. "Do you want me to kill them?"

Any sense of ease that Nagisa was beginning to have gone. "Huh?"

"You understood. I want to go back to Law of Cycles and you're going to bring me to Madoka for this. Before that, I can kill these boys and you don't have to get your hands dirty."

"No." Nagisa got angry.

Michiru held out her hand with the ball. "You never thought about killing one of them?"

She said more emphatically, "No."

"So you're one of those virtuous people..." Michiru made the ball bounce on the floor before picking it up and putting it in the pocket of her jeans, from which she took out a white crayon.

Nagisa clenched her fists, feeling her ring.

"So how about I..." The girl chomped the tip of the crayon, making a loud crack.

Even though she had seen so many strange things, Nagisa was astonished by that.

Said as she chewed, making more cracking noises, "I can break their bones, without killing. So they'll learn a bit of humility, a great virtue, don't you think?" Feeling that the other would not respond, Michiru looked at the crayon. "Want one too? This is banana, but I have strawberry, green apple, pineapple, papaya..."

Nagisa's patience was already exhausted. "It's not to hurt anyone!"

"They're only offers." After swallowing, Michiru put the rest of the crayon in her mouth. "But they have a truth in common, Nagisa Momoe-san, the truth that you'll not be able to solve this by yourself."

Nagisa could not retort that. Her actions brought consequences, could she handle them? She was sure she was not going to give up, but would her new efforts not result in more trouble for Aki?

"Momoe-san?" It was his voice. "I heard something, are you talking to someone?"

Nagisa's eyes widened.

Michiru just smiled at her as she chewed.

"Yes," Nagisa replied as she looked at the stairs, "I found someone, it's okay."

"Oh really? I'll bring our bags."

To Nagisa's desperation, she heard him coming up the stairs.

Michiru took her ball back. "You forgot to say 'No need to come! I'm having an ordinary conversation with an ordinary person.'."

Nagisa gritted her teeth at her and then asked, "Release him."

"What?" Michiru caressed the frightened creature. "Why? He's so weird, but so cute..."

Seeing his blond hair appearing at the second floor entrance, Nagisa closed the door of the room.

Soon Aki asked, "Where are you?"

More tense, Nagisa whispered to Michiru, "Let him go!"

The other frowned.

"Momoe-san?"

Hearing him again, Nagisa advanced toward Michiru, her face red with anger, her mouth wide open, showing her teeth.

The girl opened her arms, letting the creature escape and disappear into the shadows of the room. She was completely confused as she stood up. "Why are you like this? You can't be so naive..."

Nagisa took a deep breath before announcing, "Here!"

Aki opened the door, was holding both bags with one hand, "Excuse me."

Nagisa smiled. "Hi..."

Michiru made her ball bounce. "Hello."

"Hi." Aki looked at her. "So it's a girl..."

Nagisa was somewhat impressed that he had noticed right away.

He continued, bowing, "Sorry for invading your house."

"This is my hiding place," Michiru replied.

Leaving him stupefied. "Oh... hiding place..."

Nagisa was already nervous again. "Ahnn... Hidaka-kun, let's leave. I had already apologized."

Michiru bounced her ball. "Aren't you going to introduce your boyfriend to me?"

Aki remained surprised. "She knows?"

Nagisa lowered her gaze. "She must have deduced..."

The ball bounced once more.

"I'm Aki Hidaka," he said politely.

"You can call me Michi, or Mi-tan."

"Mi-tan?!" Aki raised his eyebrows. "Isn't that childish?"

Michiru smiled. "It's cute, Akkun."

Aki blushed at being called that way by such gentle voice.

While Nagisa was surprised with the sudden intimacy between them, became even more when Michiru touched his hand.

Said the girl, "Look at these pen markings on your skin... they're scribbles..."

Aki was shaking, but he tried to smile. "Eeeeehhh... Yes, I did these during class. I was bored, so..."

As fast as she had approached, Michiru pulled away. "It's not the truth." But she smiled, pulling the long lock of her fringe. "But it's because you don't know."

"W-What?"

"Scribbles are born when we abdicate our consciousness. It's the expression naked of conventions and shame. A pure cry in this world of disguises."

Aki nodded with mouth open, eyes blinking, "It's a... quite different way of seeing this..."

Michiru made her strand of hair stand between her nose and mouth, forming a mustache. "Do you have more to show me?"

"Actually, I have a notebook with them." He opened his bag. "Only a moment."

Nagisa made mention that she would protest, but was interrupted when the door closed on its own.

Aki took a slight scare, it must be the wind.

This was not the certainty of Nagisa, who glared at the other girl.

Michiru maintained a serene smile, but her hand tightened the ball to the point of deforming it.

All was clear, Aki was in a domain of a witch and he would only come out alive if she allowed.

"Here." The boy handed the notebook.

"Let's see... let's see..." Michiru began leafing through it.

Aki was extremely anxious, waiting for any reaction.

Nagisa was extremely tense, waiting for any reaction.

The girl's smile disappeared as she flipped faster and faster. Suddenly, she stopped on a page and laughed. "Haha! I liked that one." Then she returned to flip, serious again. Faster and faster, to the point of making no more sense, and then closed it.

This was not a good sign for Aki. "Didn't you like?"

"You wasted your time and pages with garbages." Michiru handed the notebook back. "There is so much doubt here and you keep insisting..."

Nagisa was astonished by the harsh response.

Disappointed, Aki just nodded and picked the notebook, yet the girl still held it firmly.

"You expected me to say something else?" asked Michiru, "something like 'It's kinda fine' or 'Keep going, it's going to get better and better.'" She slowly shook her head. "Half truths are full lies, Akkun, how many times is your future already hurt by them?"

The light that bathed the room grew darker and colder.

Aki saw a shadow cover Michiru's face. When it met her eyes, the yellow died and they seemed to have became hollow.

The girl released the notebook. "The night is approaching. You'd better go."

"Yes." In a rush, Nagisa grabbed her bag with Aki and went to open the door.

The boy walked away slowly, saying nothing.

Whoe said was Michiru, playing with the ball between her fingers. "Bye, Akkun. You decide what you want to do with your life, that's a truth."

"Bye... Mi-tan."

Walking down the stairs with her boyfriend, Nagisa was still tense. She would only feel better when they were outside. "Don't mind anything she said."

"Uh-huh..."

[ _I want to see our goddess. Don't forget._ ]

Michiru's sudden voice in her head paralyzed her.

Leaving Aki worried. "Momoe-san?"

Then was heard thuds. They looked to the top of the stairs, where the little rubber ball was descending, bouncing from step to step.

Nagisa winced. "Let's get going."

While Aki swallowed hard. "Y-Yes."

The alley was almost as dark, but the fresh air brought relief.

It was only then that the boy realized that his breathing was short. He began to speak so as not to appear more frightened, "Did you even see where in the city we were? We can try to return by the same route to reach the station."

Nagisa checked well if she had closed the door. "But you didn't want to know where I live?"

"C-Can I?"

"Of course!" Nagisa approached him, smiling, but still looking back a few times. "We just need to get out of here." She took his hand and started to walk.

To Aki's surprise, to feel her fingers interlocking his. It was not exactly comfortable, but he could not say it was inconvenient either, quite the contrary.

They explored a few more alleys until they found a larger street. Through landmarks, it was a matter of time to get to the condo.

Nagisa pointed to a window. "That's where I live. Everything is dark... I think Mami hasn't returned from school yet, she must have made a stop at a market."

"You live on a very high floor," Aki commented.

"You think?" Nagisa pointed to other direction. "The station isn't far, just go here, very easy."

He became more serious. "I guess... I'm not going to school tomorrow..."

"We can think of something, we have time," she said, "maybe your family can help."

Aki lowered his head and remained silent until his hand was held again.

"It's been a rough day, go rest," Nagisa whispered to him. "Someone once told me to never lose hope. Tomorrow can always be better than today."

With that, he nodded and left.

Nagisa exclaimed, "Bye, boyfriend!"

He turned and his tired countenance still smiled. "Bye, girlfriend..."

With him becoming distant, Nagisa brought the hand that had held his to her face. The pungent smell of Roquefort cheese invaded her nostrils. Her mouth salivated and her heart pounded as she closed her eyes and pressed her lips together.

_I'll find a way._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Wall of glass


	13. Wall of glass

Running through the dark alleys, Aki and Nagisa tried to escape from their pursuers. It was hard to see what lay ahead, even more because of the constant curves. Fatefully, the alley ended on a wall.

Nagisa despaired, "What are we going to do?"

"Let me think..." Aki looked around.

But there was no more time. Soon they heard the laughter and, from the pitch black shadows of the alley, the boys of the gang began to emerge.

Aki stepped in front of his girlfriend. "Stop! Leave us in peace."

"Are you ready for peace?" Hiro appeared.

And then Takuma. "Sissy, only a real man can have that luxury."

Another boy said, "For running away from us last time, we don't want only you now. Hehehehe..."

"You won't touch her!" Aki charged in fury.

Leaving Nagisa behind. "HIDAKA-KUN!"

What happened was a blurred chaos. Aki threw punches and kicks at whoever and wherever. In equal measure he received from his opponents, yet he did not fall.

Hiro was impressed. "What is that? A man? No... a monster..." He was the first to flee, disappearing into darkness, soon followed by the rest of the gang.

Only Takuma was left, who Aki faced with a firm pose and clenched fists.

The spiky blue haired boy pointed, raging, "This isn't over sissy! I'll be waiting for you at school."

"Me too." Aki nodded.

Surprised, only left to Takuma disappear too.

Though victorious, Aki saw the world spin. He was falling, in slow motion, being received by Nagisa's arms.

"Hidaka-kun!"

It was strange. His body was full of bruises, his uniform with blood, but he felt nothing. Was he dying? Was it like that?

"Hidaka-kun, look at me!"

Aki saw tears stream down Nagisa's face, but he also saw colored lights bathe her soft skin. Without fear, without weakness, he touched. It was the perfect sensation he expected, warm and velvety. If it was to die, let it be that way. "I did it for you."

Moved by his words, Nagisa took his hand that touched her face and closed her eyes.

With her face coming close, Aki's heart pounded and he closed his eyes too. A sense of well being spread through his body, his head tingling. His lips would touch the stars.

"Bravo! Bravo!"

He opened his eyes and Nagisa was gone, there was only the sound of clapping.

At the edge of darkness was the girl he had met in that empty room, Mi-tan, but her appearance had changed to a horrible form. She had no eyes or nose, just the respectives orifices in her skull. The black lips of her mouth moved as she spoke, "I know alot about lying to yourself, but you're quite funny. Hihihihi..."

Aki wanted to escape from that terrible visage, but his body did not respond.

"Don't be ashamed, it's part of our nature," she continued, widening her ocular orifices, "the question is: can you stand under the eye of truth?"

In the darkness, above the girl, a massive eye opened. Its iris was blue and a purple sclera, with lime green eyelashes.

Aki wanted to scream, but his voice would not come out.

"Ignore, ignore, let's have fun!" The girl reached out her hand and another, giant and white, came out of the darkness and picked up the boy.

Unable to anything, Aki found himself being carried by the hand, going up dozen of meters. He stared at the ground, fearing the worst.

And that came true.

Falling, the ground approaching fast. Aki wanted to protect his face with his arms, but he could not, and it would not make a difference. However, as he hit the ground, he quickly went up again, toward the palm of the gigantic hand.

"HihihihihihahAHAHAHAHAHA!"

He was thrown back to the ground, where he would bounce and return to the hand. This continued, as the girl's laughter grew into a familiar sound.

It was the alarm from his smartphone, the screen lighting the bed inside the closet. It was time to wake up. He stopped it, still feeling dizzy. That dream, or nightmare, had been very real.

But the reality was another, more painful. His body was heavy, especially on his legs, reminding him of the events of the previous day. When he opened the closet door, he felt a stab of pain in his wrist.

In the brightness of the room, he examined it better. His wrist was purple and swollen, it was difficult to move. There were distinct finger marks, those tiny, delicate fingers...

"Son? Already awake?"

"Yes mom!" Time was short. Bathroom, put on the uniform, eat breakfast... and go to school. Before leaving the room, however, Aki heard his smartphone vibrate.

It was Nagisa.

**Good Morning!**

**I had an idea**

**Could you give me your address?**

Aki answered the request, but wondering the meaning of it.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"Bye!"

Leaving the apartment, Aki headed to the stairs, as there was not much point in using the elevator on the floor he lived in. However, as he started going down the first few steps, he recognized that it would not have been a bad idea this time, with the state his legs were in.

Breakfast in the morning was quieter than usual and he was to blame for that. Telling his father what had happened, that the problems in school persisted and gained new dimensions, and everything because he was weak...

Aki sighed.

Yes, he was too weak to tell.

He opened the gate to the street. There were other concerns now, like Nagisa's idea. He checked the smartphone again, but had no new messages. What was she up to?

"Good morning!"

"Huh?!" Aki's eyes widened at the sight of his girlfriend on the sidewalk. "What are you doing here?!"

Nagisa shrugged. "You gave me your address."

"I ask why you came? My house is in the opposite direction from school in relation to where you live." He noticed that her uniform was crumpled and her hair messed up. "You came running?"

"Ah..." Nagisa straightened her hair. "I came by bus, I needed to confirm the route, and I had to run to catch it."

"Confirm the route?"

She continued, "The boys might be waiting for you at the station like yesterday. So I thought we'd go to school together by bus."

"Sure..." Aki lowered his head. It was quite possible that she was right.

"Come. We have to hurry to the stop. If we take the next bus, we wouldn't be late."

Aki had already gone to school by bus, but he preferred the subway for having more guarantees of arriving on time, even if there were bus stops near his house and in front of the school.

It was also a bit more crowded, so much so that they had to struggle to find a place where they could stand together.

Together too much, with every curve or sudden stop their bodies touched. Aki frequently felt a pleasant fragrance coming from her, which warmed inside his chest. However, he felt no joy, but guilt due to circumstances. He did not look at the windows, afraid to cross his eyes with some gang member on the street.

They got off the bus, onto the path that led to the school, surrounded by cherry trees without flowers. Seeing only people in uniform was a symbol of relief for Nagisa, from now on they would be safe until the end of the last class.

Among the uniformed students, there were two girls she knew very well. Madoka spoke cheerfully as Homura nodded.

They arrived in the classroom and sat together under the malicious glances and smiles of some students. Nagisa would check the time, but the teacher entered the room.

With him came Takuma, the boy looked at Aki with surprise and passed nearby before going to his desk. "So you came. I wonder how..."

The blond boy remained silent and crestfallen.

Before he sat down, Takuma glared at Nagisa.

The girl did not hide her angry countenance.

The bell rang.

With all that was happening, it was hard to pay attention at the lessons. Nagisa stared at the ceiling, had no time to lose.

_Is Madoka too busy?_

Nagisa focused, trying to imagine the other girl sitting in her desk. The message had to come to her and only to her. Knowing how Homura was, she would get too involved. [ _Madoka, can you hear me?_ ]

[ _Hi? Oh... Nagisa-chan~_ ]

Hearing her gentle voice was already eased somewhat the burden. [ _Good Morning. I know this would be the worst time..._ ]

[ _Not at all!_ ]

She smiled slightly. [ _Can you tell me if Homura-chan is listening too?_ ] For a while, she could only hear the teacher's voice.

[ _No, she didn't hear._ ]

Nagisa frowned. [ _You... didn't ask her, did you?_ ]

[ _No, no, I peeked, she doesn't look different. You can tell your secret._ ]

 _Secret._ Nagisa had realized that this was exactly what she was doing, with everyone, including the people closest to her. [ _It's a problem. I met a girl from the Law of Cycles and she told me that she came to this world by accident._ ]

[ _Alright, who is?_ ]

From the voice she heard, Nagisa did not feel that Madoka was too surprised or worried. [ _Her name is Michiru._ ]

[ _The other name?_ ]

[ _I don't know._ ] She scratched her forehead, cursing herself for not asking.

[ _There are many girls I know who are called Michiru..._ ]

[ _Well, she must be my age. Short blue hair, yellow eyes..._ ]

[ _I'll need more..._ ]

Nagisa wondered what 'many girls' would be for Madoka. [ _She likes to play with a rubber ball... and eat crayons._ ]

[ _Ah... that Michiru..._ ]

Madoka's voice was more serious, Nagisa became nervous.

[ _And she wants to see me?_ ]

[ _Yes, yes, but I don't know how it'll be._ ] She again cursed herself for not asking. [ _I can take you to the last place I saw her. We can do that tonight._ ]

[ _It's settled then, come to my home. I hope she's well..._ ]

 _I hope those who crossed with her are well._ Nagisa pressed her lips together. [There's one more thing I want to talk to you.]

[ _Not about Michiru-chan?_ ]

[ _No, it's about a boy in my class._ ] A new moment where only the teacher's voice was heard. It was then that Nagisa felt that she had raised this subject too casually.

[ _Wehihi! Nagisa-chan fell in love..._ ]

She jumped in her desk. [ _No! That's not it!_ ]

The teacher looked at her.

Nagisa smiled and pretended to be flipping through the notebook. [ _It's just... he's target of malicious jokes at school. I've been helping, but now there are boys after him. I don't want to use magic, I don't even think that would help..._ ]

[ _Bullying?_ ]

[ _Yeah..._ ] Nagisa nodded, but then realized that doing this was stupid.

[ _Great! Then there's something that will help him._ ]

[ _Really?_ ]

[ _I need to confirm, but if everything is ok, I'll give you a feedback in a few days._ ]

[ _Right..._ ] Nagisa did not know if it would be a guidance or even a solution, but it was better than nothing, it would worth the wait.

"Hey! Nagisa-chan!"

She glanced at Ayako, who whispered.

"I want to talk to you and Hidaka-kun at lunch. It's important."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"What?!"

With the two couples at a table in the dining hall, Nagisa was not believing what she had heard.

But Ayako left no doubt. "Yes, yesterday it started spreading a rumor that Hidaka-kun was being 'marked for death' by the gang and Kuroki."

Aki was staring wide-eyed and stammering, "M-Marked... for death..."

Sanjuro, with a wicked smile, was looking at Nagisa. "And I know these rumors are exaggerated, because I know you guys ran into the gang yesterday."

Ayako was as curious as she was concerned. "What happened?"

"They wanted Hidaka-kun to rejoin them," said Nagisa, "we ran and managed to hide."

Sanjuro raised an eyebrow. "Is that how you managed to escape? How lucky..."

She continued, "Today we came to school by bus to avoid them."

"I can't believe it!" Ayako was revolted. "We have to call the police!"

"And what they gonna do?" asked Sanjuro, "escort the sissy? Only because there are guys wanting to make him a man?"

Ayako narrowed her eyes toward her boyfriend. "You just don't want to do it because they're your old little friends..."

"Wrong." Sanjuro was calm, folding his arms. "The police can't do much, because most are underage. I know the gang well and I can say this couple has a chance."

Aki leaned over the table. "What chance?"

"Takuma wants to prove he can be more, but at the moment he's still a pawn in the gang," said the other boy, "they won't help him just because he wants to."

"But they were waiting for me at the station..."

"Because Takuma said! It was obvious!" Sanjuro pointed at Nagisa. "You two should continue what you're doing. If you can avoid Takuma, you'll have no more problems."

Nagisa pondered, "It was something I was thinking... How can we avoid Kuroki-kun if we study in the same room."

"Yeah!" Aki was more desperate. "When we leave school, he'll follow us!"

Ayako nodded slowly, beginning to smile. "Alright, challenge accepted."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

The last class. The last minutes.

Nagisa and Aki were already putting what they could in their bags, covertly, while they looked at each other. Sometimes they peered Takuma, who was also anxious.

The bell rang.

The couple left their desks and hurried to leave the room. They sat closer to the door than Takuma, that gave them an advantage.

But they would need more.

Seeing they run, Takuma also hurried to leave.

The door, however, had been obstructed by Ayako Kinomoto. "I want to talk to you."

"Get out of my way," Takuma said in a menacing tone.

Other students also became impatient. "Hey! Let us go."

"Kinomoto-san, what are you doing?" asked the teacher.

Ayako folded her arms. "I'm going to stop with that, I only need Kuroki to promise me that he won't-"

Takuma grabbed her and tried to force her out of the way.

"You... hgnnn... won'thhhgn!" She fought, but the difference in strength was too much. Soon she fell on her butt in the hallway.

"Kuroki-san!" The teacher called the attention.

"She threw herself, it's a tantrum," said him.

"He's right teacher!" Other students were already leaving, avoiding tripping over her.

Takuma followed them, but not before exchanging glances with Sanjuro. He pointed his finger. "This is the last time you disappoint me."

"Kuroki-san! Enough of threats!" The teacher was not sure if the boy had heard, because he ran down the hall, another deplorable attitude. However, there was another student to deal with on leaving the room. "Kinomoto-san, I hope this does not happen again or consider yourself chosen for the next cleaning of the toilets."

Ayako was still sitting on the floor, watching the teacher leave, when Sanjuro came closer.

"Satisfied your masochism?" he said.

She shrugged and smiled. "What matters is that it worked."

Aki and Nagisa left the building and passed through the school gates, dodging the students on the way.

"Hidaka-kun, we can't let Kuroki-kun see us taking the bus. We have to go to a stop away from school." Nagisa looked back since she did not receive any response. "Hidaka-kun?"

Aki was falling behind as he limped, his hand on his thigh. "Ah... S-Sorry..."

Nagisa came back. "It's fine." She helped him run, pulling his arm. "Just a little more, the street is just... there..."

They both stopped and gaped.

Between them and the street, among the students who were leaving, was Michiru. She looked at them, smiling, as she moved her ball over the palm of her hand with her thumb.

"Why is this creepy girl here?" Aki looked back.

Nagisa could not answer, but she felt a certain comfort in hearing him saying that.

Behind them, still distant, Takuma came running. At the sight of them, the boy smirked and began to walk.

Aki despaired. "Takuma caught up with us! We're done!"

In the bad situation where they were, Nagisa sought to solve the problem she could. [ _Madoka! She's here! Michiru is outside school!_ ]

[ _This sounds urgent. I'm coming!_ ]

The quick answer was all she needed, the time was precious. "Hidaka-kun, let's go to her."

Aki's eyes widened. "What?! Why?!"

Nagisa tried to put a little more of tranquility in her voice, "Maybe she forgot to say something to us, it could be important... right?"

They approached the girl with the ball.

"Where is she?" Michiru asked.

"Ah..." Nagisa put her hand on her forehead. "That's true..."

Michiru made her ball bounce on the ground.

Aki was confused. "What?"

"While I was talking to her yesterday, she mentioned that she was looking for someone. I know who is, she's a friend of Mami, and she studies at this school," Nagisa explained as she looked back. [ _And she's coming. Just wait a bit more._ ]

"That's right," Michiru replied. [ _No problem._ ]

Takuma had stopped, watching them from a distance.

Nagisa smiled slightly. He must have been confused or being wary of the unknown girl. Anyway, the time was precious and she had gained a little more.

Michiru looked at Aki. "You seem scared..."

"Me?" The boy lowered his head, with a nervous smile. "No..."

"Fear makes people tell more lies than truth," she said as she let her ball bounce, "now tell me, Akkun, what are you afraid of?"

Aki pressed his lips and spoke softly, "Of you..."

Michiru raised her eyebrows, "Nonsense. I'm very helpful. For those who don't ask, but need."

Nagisa did not like at all about the conversation and Aki's discomfort. _Madoka, please..._

Michiru had a similar impatience. "How can a goddess take so long?" She put her ball in her jeans pocket.

Aki weirded out. "What did you say?"

If she could make a contract again, Nagisa would wish that girl could be more... subtle. She had no idea how to come up with an explanation, and maybe even silence was better. Aki already thought she was creepy, from that it did not take much to consider that she was crazy.

The girl took a box of crayons from her pocket and shook it close to her ear.

To Aki's complete confusion.

She opened the box and tapped it against the palm of her other hand, until a yellow crayon came out, which she carried up to her nose and sniffed.

Nagisa glared at her and made a 'no' with her head.

Disappointed, Michiru rolled her eyes and put the box in her pocket. As she took the ball back, she pointed the crayon at Aki. "Have you ever considered using one of these in your doodling?"

He did not even blink. "No..."

There was someone else who was dumbfounded.

 _Shit! What's this girl doing? Is she a friend of Momoe?_ _Are they waiting for a ride?_ Takuma picked up his smartphone. _Should I call Hiro? If anyone sees the gang walking around school and snitch, I'll be in trouble._ Then a pink-haired girl ran past him.

"Hi! Sorry for the delay," Madoka came waving.

"Hello! It's okay." For Nagisa, certainly better than before. "Hidaka-kun, this is Mami's friend, Madoka Kaname."

"Ah..." She was an older girl. Aki already suspected that, but even so he was embarrassed. "Hi... I'm Aki Hidaka, nice to meet you, Kaname-senpai."

"No need to be so formal." She smiled. "You can call me Madoka."

"And... where's Homura-chan?" Nagisa asked, looking at the school and, consequently, at Takuma as well.

"I left her behind with the club paperwork."

Nagisa was perplexed. "Are you in a club?"

"We just joined one! It's the cooking club." Madoka grimaced and whispered. "She's bad in the kitchen."

Nagisa looked away and smiled. "Yes..."

Michiru was incredulous, examining her. "You? Madoka? Where's your hair? What about your dress?"

Madoka winked. "I can change my look, can't I?"

Michiru threw the ball up and catch it back. "Hah! If the girls of the Law of Cycles saw you like this..."

Nagisa did not know where to put her face.

"Eh?" Aki asked, "law of cycles? What's that?"

Nagisa looked at Madoka, almost desperate.

But the other girl kept a serene smile. "It's a girl's club."

The ball bounced.

Nagisa's face lit up. "This! This... It's our secret club only for girls. You had the privilege of knowing, Hidaka-kun. Hehe..."

The ball bounced.

"Hmmm..." Aki was thoughtful. "But if you and Mi-tan are part of the same club, then you know her."

"Well..." Nagisa shrugged. "It's a big club, it has many members..."

This time the ball did not bounce, Michiru deliberately threw the ball to the ground. It came back so hard that it made a loud impact sound as her tense hand gripped it firmly. "You meant a big secret club only for girls."

"That's right." Nagisa was embarrassed.

"HihihihihihahAHAHAHAHAHA!"

That sinister laugh. Aki felt a chill down his spine. "It's a k-kinda weird name for a club..."

Takuma was still in the same place, with no idea how to act. _Now there's this older girl, another friend... Isn't Momoe a new student at school? If they had a ride, it would have come already. What is going on? A meeting?_ He felt a presence.

Beside him was another person observing the group, a girl, with long black braids and a cold violet gaze. Although she was not looking at him, Takuma felt himself being watched.

Children's laughter.

That sudden sound, so close to his ear, caught his attention. However, he found nothing. Finding that very odd, he checked the girl again.

She was now looking at him, her expression serious, not blinking even once.

Takuma took a fright, leaving him baffled. _Shit!_ The feeling of malaise persisted, also shame, making him decide to leave. _Fine, if Momoe has friends, I have too._

Nagisa and Aki saw him pass by them and continue until he disappear on a street corner.

Meanwhile, Madoka noticed the observer's presence. "Ah, Homura, there you are..."

She approached the group.

Homura always had a gaze of few emotions, but for Nagisa there was a slight difference today. Lately it was a tired look, but now they seemed more inquisitive, as they once were in a past she did not like to remember.

Aki whispered, "I think Takuma gave up."

"Yes, let's go in the opposite direction just in case," Nagisa announced, "We're leaving."

"Bye Nagisa-chan! Hidaka-kun!" Madoka waved at them. "Send my regards to Mami-san. We have to arrange a visit."

"I'll do it! Goodbye!"

"Bye Momoe-san..." Homura stared at the boy.

Compared to Madoka, Aki did not feel comfortable with that girl, but she was not so creepy.

"Bye-bye~" With the couple already gone, Michiru put the entire crayon in her mouth. As she chewed, she examined Homura and said with her mouth full, "Hmmm... You look familiar..."

Homura glanced at Madoka.

"Michiru-chan, she's from the Law of Cycles."

"I noticed..." Homura nudged her chin. "Oh... I think I've forgotten some of the club's papers at school."

"Really?" Madoka was surprised.

Michiru made her ball bounce.

Homura opened her bag and began to search. "Maybe I'm wrong, let me check..."

The ball bounced again, Michiru was curious.

Madoka asked her, "Michiru-chan, do you want to go back now?"

Michiru did not answer. She could hardly disguise that she was shaking and lowered her head.

And Madoka's smile was gone.

"No, they're here, I'm sorry to have caused you concern." Homura closed her bag.

"No, it's okay..." Madoka then spoke to Michiru, "go, you know where to find me."

The bluenette nodded and left them, still crestfallen.

Madoka turned and started to walk. "Let's go home..."

Homura followed, finding it odd. "She wanted to go back to Law of Cycles, didn't she?"

"Yes..."

"Then why did you let her go?"

Madoka did not answer.

Walking side by side, Homura noticed the tension in her countenance. "Did something happen?"

"Yes..."

Even in a low voice, Homura could feel the anger, the frustration... She was familiar with this, but coming from Madoka... "You shouldn't keep this to yourself, otherwise I can't help you."

"Yes... you can help me."

It was spiteful, it was ironic. Homura clenched her fists.

Madoka furrowed her brows even more. "When you put your hand inside your bag..."

At that moment, it was as if the guts of Homura were being crushed.

"... you summoned a hourglass and froze time, so you could threaten Michiru-chan in front of me."

Homura sought to smile. "How can you have that idea? Why would I do that?"

Madoka suddenly changed direction, moving away.

"Madoka?" Homura called out, but got no reaction. "Madoka!"

She continued to walk away.

The raven-haired girl sighed and followed, but did not have the courage to reach her.

They reached the Mitakihara canal, where Madoka stopped at its banks.

Homura kept a distance. "Madoka, look at me."

She did not turn.

"Don't do this to me, please..."

The only sound and movement were from the waters of the canal.

Homura rubbed her face, gritting her teeth. She looked around, confirming that there was no one around, then back to Madoka.

She kept her back to her, like a statue.

So Homura exasperated, "She's a dangerous witch! I've never been able to vanquish her!" She took a deep breath and continued, "if she starts spreading her familiars across the city... "

"She won't do that," Madoka said.

"How can you be so sure?" Homura opened her arms.

"You don't trust me?"

"I promised I'd trust..." Homura lowered her head. "I... I love you, but I can't comprehend..."

"Then ask me." Madoka nodded. "What are your doubts?"

Homura turned her face and sighed, gathering courage to utter a name, "Oriko Mikuni."

Madoka remained silent.

"She and the other two. Their gems have already become seeds and they don't contribute to your mission in this world. Why keep them here?" Homura continued, "I think that's true for Tomoe-san now."

Madoka shook her head, "They didn't ask to go back, so I don't see why..."

"What?!" Homura's eyes widened. "Do you still remember what happened at Mikuni-san's place?"

"Yes and we averted it," Madoka replied, "and the cause was just because there were soul gems. This incident will not repeat."

Homura said nothing more.

But Madoka would not finish there. "But that's not what worries you most, is it? Not to the point of doing what you did."

She could not deny. Homura spoke, "This mission. You sent girls to every corner of the world to rescue all the magical girls and witches that remain."

Madoka slightly lowered her head. "That's right."

"However, Incubator didn't stop completely with the contracts, he does with your knowledge and permission." Homura looked away and bit her lips, taking a deep breath before stating, "I can't see an end in this."

"Homura..." Madoka paused before continuing, "your wish saved my life."

The other girl winced.

"And my wish has brought hope to us all... I can not ignore these miracles and deny this opportunity to other girls."

Homura added, "And more curses for you."

Madoka rose her head.

"Madoka, no matter what you say, I promised that I would trust you. I'll always follow you, but I need to know." Homura's gaze narrowed. "Witches or people?"

The pinkette turned around.

Leaving Homura perplexed.

Incredulity, wrath, pain... A mixture that marked Madoka's face at that moment. "WITCHES ARE PEOPLE!"

Homura saw her running toward her. She did not know what to do and took a step back.

Madoka hugged her tightly. "I don't want a follower... I want Homura being Homura!"

The girl with braids was with open arms, unable to say a word.

Madoka laid her head on Homura's shoulder, her voice was tearful, "However, our words don't meet each other. A 'good morning', 'hello', 'good to see you'... the most simple ones. Us... still us..."

Homura put her arm behind the girl. It was convenient, sharing the embrace, but her hand only get close, it did not touch her.

"Even though I'm so close to you, it's as if there's something between. Invisible, a cruel construct that our fates reserved for us." Madoka rubbed her face on Homura's body. "But I hope I can touch you with my soul, from which those words carry."

Her hand trembled, a great war was waged within Homura, made of emotions, where there were no winners.

"I love you."

And the hand closed. Homura used both to push the other girl away.

Madoka gaped.

"I'm satisfied with your answer." Homura smiled, but her voice was cold. After a moment of silence, she turned. "We'd better go, or your father might start worrying."

Madoka frowned. "H-Homura!"

She turned her face, smiling. "I know, you love me, I'm really glad to hear your voice say it." Her lips twitched. "I have no more doubts."

With that, Madoka saw Homura walk away and, if she did not follow her, the person she loved would be alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Collapse


	14. Collapse

The water falling from the shower stopped, the bathroom was filled with steam.

Mami left the stall, using a towel to dry her body and then her hair. She gently squeezed her blond locks, a conscious effort so that the worries would not distract her from this delicate task.

_I didn't see Sasa-san again._

She wiped the foggy mirror with her towel.

_Could it be that she isn't going to school? After her visit..._

She squeezed a lock more than she should.

_I shouldn't think like that. She may be sick, that's it._

Mami's hair was damp and heavy, but no longer dripping.

_What I need to know is if Mikuni-san is following me. I could ask her, but if there is an ulterior motive on her part, she would deny, lying..._

Her thoughts were overwhelmed by a sensation. A droplet ran down the skin of her breast and areola. Mami removed it with her hand and looked in the mirror if there was no other part still wet.

The skin was dry, or better saying, fresh. Mami remembered the times at Mitakihara's school, when the other girls praised her skin. Not that there was something special, the skin was normal, maybe too normal. No pimples, ingrown hairs, rashes, peeling... She had not found a new mole since she made the contract. This was a blessing for being a magical girl.

But now...

Mami examined her hand. The veins contrasting the fair skin, which stretched and formed creases, adapting to the apparent flesh and bones underneath. She came back to look in the mirror, her chest expanding with her breath. He lifted one arm, lifting her breast a little, leaving her ribs exposed.

She groped and pressed, feeling the density differences.

Her clones made of ribbons were convincing, especially in appearance and texture. If they suffer pressure, however, a careful person would notice that they were hollow and lifeless.

Mami felt the beating of her heart.

Being a perfect simulacrum was the same as being the original?

_... if we forget what made us humans..._

She shook her head, trying to get this idea out of her mind. She should not think like that, should not doubt it. It was her reflection that was in the mirror, her face, her body...

Her hand ended up touching her breasts again. She smiled. Nagisa thought they were big, but without the illusion and imagination that the garments could provide, they were just... healthy. Her thin waist made up for her not so wide hips, from which her skirts also helped with the illusion. Her legs were her favorite part, with graceful proportions.

Her figure attracted attention, she could not deny, for many evidences were weighing in favor. They were translated in gazes from boys, affectionate letters and even confessions. She has always denied the advances, using as an excuse the fact of being busy trying to live without her parents. There was some truth to this, but the main motive was symbolized by the ring on her left hand.

She was busy being alone.

With her other hand, Mami stroked her tummy. Time passed and there were many events, some beyond her comprehension, but she had to remain sure. This was her reflection, endowed with femininity.

Her fingers reached the sensitive skin of the areola. In an innocent play, she circled around the nipple.

Goosebumps.

Her nipples stiffened. A tingling rushed to her genitalia, where a sensation of pressure and warmth began, as well as an emptiness inside her groin.

Mami was startled. It was natural, but incredible under the circumstances. "Oh my... how absurd..."

"What's absurd, Mami-senpai?"

A short, naked girl clung to her arm. "S-Sasa?!"

She rubbed her cheek on Mami's shoulder. "Why are you scared? It looks like you've seen a ghost..."

Skin with skin, the blonde felt the warmth grow. However, she was sure there was only one explanation about the other girl. "You're not Sasa-san."

She grinned, raising her eyebrows. "Let's pretend that I am. Not that you could notice a difference..."

The girl's hand stroked the bottom of Mami's breast and gave light taps to the tip of the nipple with her thumb. "W-What are you doing?"

"What you're craving for." She kissed her shoulder. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Sasa's other hand slid down the back toward butt, making Mami's slender body to arch. "This is... wrong..."

"Don't try to fool me!" Then Sasa whispered, "I know what you thought about Homura and Madoka."

Mami frowned.

"Homura confessed her love to Madoka and you know it's reciprocal. A love beyond friendship..." Sasa continued to caress. "Now they live under the same roof. Imagine what they do when they're alone, right?"

Mami landed her hand on Sasa's that was on her breast. "Must have been a fleeting silly idea I had."

"But it wasn't the only one! Don't try to ignore your memories." Sasa's hand went down the waist to the hips. "Kyouko and Sayaka too. On dark, cold nights, if they can not find a place to stay, they must be sleeping together... and you've spent a lot of money for this."

It was as if she were confessing her sins to herself. A sense of guilt blossomed in Mami.  _How selfish I am._

"Far from it!"

Mami was surprised by the reply.

"You can't hide anything from me." Sasa removed a strand of damp hair from the blonde's face. "You're a good girl, Mami-senpai. There is nothing wrong in wanting affection. Of course, we never thought about having that kind of relationship with Kyouko, she's our family, just like Bebe. That would be sickening." She opened a bigger smile and sniffed the other girl's skin. "But me? I'm perfect..."

Mami felt the hand on her hip go to her navel and then down. "W-Wait..."

"Relax. Your life lately has been as stressful as boring. You deserve some joy."

She had no way to relax. Mami covered her mouth as her body tensed. Someone else's hands reached parts where no one but herself had touched, it was different and intense.

Sasa laughed. "Fufufu... That's much better."

Mami could not hold the movements of her hips and her legs trembled. It was a torturous feeling for being so good, and the search for relief made her want more.

"Not so fast." Sasa stopped what she was doing and stood between Mami and the sink, her front reflecting in the mirror. "I know my senpai is very generous and would feel bad if she didn't reciprocate."

The short girl had a jovial, innocent face with pretty blue eyes, but her body was well developed. Mami never imagined that she would be with another naked girl in such an intimate moment.

Not waiting any longer, Sasa took Mami's hand and guided.

The blonde ended up embracing her, their bodies grinding, hands on her belly. The smooth skin, a bit cold, stretching.

Sasa closed her eyes and sighed, exposing her neck.

Mami explored curves that were not hers. Her hands went up to the breasts, watching everything in the mirror. Her expression reflected on it did not lie, she was dazzled by this new experience.

Then she noticed.

Sasa's breasts were smaller, but the nipples and areolas were identical to Mami's, both in color, size and shape.

"Oh... You got me." Sasa opened her eyes. "I had to fill in some gaps."

"W-What..." Mami was appalled.

"But you can solve this, now that you've lost a bit of fear. Invite Sasa more times, get closer, make it more intimate and then-"

Mami and Sasa's bodies burst into dozens of ribbons that spread through the bathroom.

When she realized it, Mami saw that she was lying in a crater with smooth walls. There was a hole with metal edges in the center of it. It was a bizarre place, but she recognized the ceiling of the bathroom beyond the crater. Then she noticed that there was a giant faucet above her.

All became clear.

Mami tried to look at her hands, but her arms were only yellow ribbons. She floated out of the sink.

In the mirror was the reflection of a little doll, with a flower as a head. Mami slipped one of her ribbons over the glass, over the image, that was her face, her body...

And then the flower withered.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

On a new morning, Nagisa left the apartment in her school uniform and bag, going to the elevator. She set it to go up.

Reaching the last floor, she confirmed if there were no witnesses before climbing the stairs to the rooftop.

It would be a very cloudy day, maybe it was better this way. Surrounded by an orange light, she acquired her magical girl's attire and jumped.

Not a simple jump, but long and high. If someone looked up, they might see a strange bird passing by.

She landed on another building and jumped again, with a well-defined destination. Aki's address had not changed in relation to the other world where they met. However, having sent a message asking left everything more convincing.

Fortunately, his condo was on deserted streets at that hour. Nagisa landed against a wall and made a triple backward somersault as her clothes evaporated.

The idea had worked. Her school uniform had not been crumpled, and the cap of her magical garments had protected her hair.

She approached the entrance to the condo and heard the gate being unlocked. Nagisa quickly leaned against the wall, legs together, bag in front of them, both hands holding the handle.

A blond boy appeared, seeing his girlfriend waiting demurely for him.

Nagisa smiled.

Aki too, but not for long.

Already on the bus, they had more luck this time to find a space.

Nagisa, however, saw that her boyfriend was sad, if not tired. "What's wrong?"

Aki asked, "Do you think we're going to get away from Takuma today?"

"We know he gave up yesterday," she replied, "and if he tries to follow us again, don't forget we have help."

"Right... and tomorrow? Next week? Month?" Aki shook her head. "Even if by a miracle we manage to avoid him. It doesn't mean that I can't cross with the other boys on the street. They know where I live..."

"Do they want you so badly?"

Aki turned his face.

"Are you hiding something?" Nagisa insisted. "What's bothering you?"

"Momoe-san..." Aki sighed before continuing, "you were going to school by foot and now, because of me, you're spending money to do three bus journeys."

"Ah..." She looked away. "I'm taking from my allowance. I was using it to buy cheese or something silly in the bakery."

He looked again at her. "How long are you going to do this? Forever?"

"If I have to." But it was not possible, Aki was right. Nagisa did not have an allowance, but some savings from the money Mami gave to buy an extra snack. The plan was to do this for a few days, until Madoka came up with the answer. Due to the need for confirmation, she could not tell him that. She could not give false hopes.

They arrived at school and the classroom. As soon as Nagisa sat down, Ayako came to her side whispering, "We have a plan for today."

"Plan?" Nagisa glanced at Sanjuro.

"Physical education is one of the last classes," Ayako explained, "in the locker room, Sanjuro will pick up Kuroki's smartphone and change the ringtone, for something ridiculous, and also the screen lock. So, on leaving the school, we'll call his number and put him to shame." She stifled her laughter. "He probably will give up and turn it off, but by then you two should be far away."

Nagisa frowned. "And Sanjuro-kun agreed to do that?"

Ayako put her hands on her hips. "He's my puppy and it's like a second nature to him. Easy stuff."

"Now it's us who are making pranks..." She lowered her head.

The other girl shrugged, raising an eyebrow. "Kuroki deserves, right?"

The professor entered the room.

"In the interval I'll show you the ringtone we're going to put. Hihi." Ayako went back to her desk.

Takuma entered the room with a sly grin as he stared at the couple.

Nagisa noticed Aki trying to ignore him. Her boyfriend was right, the situation was unsustainable.

The classes continued until lunchtime.

Takuma was one of the first to leave, again looking at the couple.

That made Nagisa worried.

Not just her. Ayako said as she came up close, "Hey, Sanjuro and I will go first. Can you wait a little?"

Aki left his desk, staring at her. "You'll keep an eye on Takuma, right? Do you think he's up to something?"

Ayako was a little surprised that he understood. "It may be a bit of paranoia of mine, but it doesn't hurt to be a little cautious."

"Come on." Sanjuro leaved the room.

Ayako followed him. "If we find a suspicious move, I'll rush back to warn. See you soon."

Nagisa smiled and waved.

The classroom had been emptied, except for a few students who were talking. Eating was forbidden there.

Aki looked through the glass panes to the quiet hallway. "Is everything alright?"

Nagisa stepped out of her desk. "Let's go slowly."

They walked towards the dining hall, where Ayako and Sanjuro should be waiting. They approached a staircase where there was a greater movement of students.

Fortunately, none of them was Takuma. Nagisa was convinced, "It seems like we worry too much for nothing. He won't try anything inside the school."

However, before going down the steps, Aki stopped.

"Hidaka-kun?"

The boy spoke, "What if he's waiting for me in the dining hall?"

"Even if he is..." Nagisa shrugged. "What can he do?"

"Huh?" He became curious.

"Is he going to call you a sissy? That's it? Or speak ill of our relationship. I don't care and so do you. He won't try anything worse, he doesn't have the support of the whole school." She smiled. "And don't forget. I'll be with y-"

Aki saw his girlfriend being thrown violently forward. The bag flew as her body rolled down the staircase like a lifeless doll.

The other students stopped, watching that scene scared.

With her twisted body face down, skirt lifted, Aki could not believe, that could not be Nagisa, could not be real.

"Go back to the gang."

A whisper. Aki turned and saw a boy walking away. Even seeing only his back, Aki was sure he was a completely unfamiliar person. Then he looked back at Nagisa.

She had begun to move.

"Momoe-san!" He descended the stairs as fast as he could to her aid. "Momoe-san! Don't move!"

But she kept moving. She straightened her skirt and tossed her hair back, showing that there was no injury.

To Aki's surprise.

Confused and still lying on the floor, Nagisa looked up at the top of the stairs. "I think somebody pushed me. Are you ok?"

"If I'm ok?" Aki stepped back in disbelief. "I'm ok. I'm ok. I'm ok."

Nagisa looked at him, even more confused.

He gritted his teeth, tears pouring from his eyes. "I'm ok! I'm ok! I'M OK!"

The shriek was followed by whispers from the other students, "Wow, the kid snapped."

Hearing that, Aki rubbed his eyes and ran down another flight of stairs.

"Hida..." Nagisa reached out, but from her boyfriend she only got the sounds of the steps. "... ka-kun..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Dies irae


	15. Dies irae

It was becoming routine, with Nagisa waiting for her boyfriend at the condo gate, but this time she was unable to hide her worries.

The gate opened and Aki appeared crestfallen, with a tense countenance. When he saw her, he looked away.

Nagisa pressed her lips, there would be no smiles.

There were no incidents to catch the bus. They would get to school without delays.

But Nagisa could not consider that a normal journey, and that certainty grew with every second of silence. "Hidaka-kun, since what happened yesterday, you hardly talk to me..."

The blond boy did not look at her. "Sorry."

A short answer, but it was a start. "Look, I know you were distressed, but I didn't get hurt. We just need to... we just have to pay more attention at the staircases and then-"

"Momoe-san," Aki interrupted, "let's go to the hiding place today."

Gaping, Nagisa nodded. "Right..."

He continued, "I don't want Kitomono-san to get involved with it anymore."

"I agree," said her, "she wants to help, but she's going too far with these plans, wanting to irritate Kuroki-kun. Good thing he didn't follow us yesterday."

Aki turned his face. "He didn't need to..."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

Nagisa was wordless, he had closed to himself again.

They arrived at school. The way to the classroom took longer, especially at the stairs. The danger was hidden among the students.

Nagisa barely had time to sit down before Ayako came and ask, "How are you? Any swollen part? Any mark?"

"Nothing. I was lucky..."

Ayako mused, "Hmmm... This isn't good, that was our chance to make Kuroki be expelled. Don't have a staircase where you live? You could fabricate some bruises..."

Nagisa widened her eyes, frowning. "I won't do that."

Ayako put both hands on the desk with a certain aggressiveness. She approached the other girl's face and whispered with indignation, "You were pushed down stairs! You could have died!"

Nagisa looked at Aki.

The boy did not look like he had heard that. He was being in his desk, his crimson gaze distant yet intense. His feet were restless and his fists clenched.

"Nagisa-chan? Did you hear me?"

She returned her attention to Ayako. "But it wasn't Kuroki-kun who pushed me. We don't know who did it."

The other girl exasperated, "But of course Kuroki is behind this!"

Nagisa lowered her gaze.

"What are you waiting for?" Ayako said more calmly, but hard enough, "a tragedy?"

"Kinomoto~" A girl from a nearby group called her with malice, "have you become a nanny to this couple now?"

Ayako looked at her, ready for a fight. "Mind your own business."

"Just like you?" The group of girls giggled.

She took a deep breath and narrowed her eyes.

"Ayako!"

However, she turned to who was calling.

Sanjuro was sitting with his arms crossed and a stern look. With his gaze, he pointed to an empty neighbor desk.

"Hmmm..." Nagisa took advantage of the fact that the tension had subsided to say, "We aren't going to have lunch with you today."

Ayako was surprised.

Nagisa smiled. "We'll be fine."

Takuma entered the room, this time before the teacher. He was calm, with a certain air of satisfaction.

Seeing that and Nagisa, Ayako had no other answer. "Tch..." She returned to her desk.

With her friend's reaction, Nagisa covered her face. Even if she had agreed with Aki, there was no way that would have been easy.

Classes seemed to be longer that day, but the ringing of the bell announced the inexorable lunchtime had arrived.

Aki left his desk and Nagisa followed. It would be a normal exit, except they did not exchange words with Ayako and Sanjuro, or Takuma.

In the corridor, as had already been agreed, they went on a path contrary to the mass of students.

Nagisa checked the pot of food in her bag. "Today I brought a cheese that you didn't eat. It's a Toscanello, Mami's favorite."

"Sounds delicious."

With his unenthusiastic reply, Nagisa gave up giving more details. After all, a taste is worth a thousand words.

They were passing in front of the toilets when Aki stopped. "You know how to get there, right?"

"At the service door near the library."

"Uh-huh, go ahead." He entered the bathroom.

"Hmmm... okay... take care." Nagisa continued to worry about his distant attitude, but she left because that would be a good opportunity for her to check if their hiding place was compromised without further alarm her boyfriend.

Aki peered to confirm that she was gone and then left the bathroom with another direction in mind.

The labyrinth of glass rooms could be a confusing, even nauseating experience, but there was a utility, and it was to find someone. Aki hurried down the corridors, searching through the panels.

And there was Takuma, walking with two other boys.

Aki avoided their field of vision walking next to another group of students, until he managed to stay behind the trio. Closer, he could recognize the boy who had pushed his girlfriend. The two unknown boys should be the ones Takuma had mentioned earlier and probably recruiting for the gang, the new 'Sanjuro & Ogai'.

Peace was a luxury that only real men can have and it was time to become one.

Aki's heart pounded. He reached into his pocket and it was almost a shock to feel the rubber handle inside. If by a quirk of fate it was empty, he could give up, but now there were no excuses. His bag being carried by his other hand seemed to make much more noise, he pulled and tucked it under his arm.

Takuma was distracted, talking animatedly with the other two.

In contrast to Aki, who was swallowing hard. The hand on the handle sweated. He focused on his target and quickened his pace.

Closer and closer.

Aki looked at the other people in the corridor, expecting someone would notice his intent and stop him. However, the only person that was fighting him was himself. The object in his pocket was too heavy, his arm stuck. His whole body was sweating cold now, and his throat had suddenly gone dry, warning of the terrible thing he was going to do. But there was no choice, no choice, he should not cower with the consequences.

Takuma stopped and turned. "Hey, if it's not Aki..."

Aki's heart jumped.

One of the boys asked, "Is he the sissy?"

The other replied, "It's him."

Takuma approached, smiling. "So you came to do the right thing, didn't you? I heard that your girlfriend was stumbling around lately..."

Aki's hand tightened around the handle. He tried not to express his anger, he could not fail.

But Takuma, with a precise lunge, grabbed his arm. "What's in your pocket?"

Aki stepped back and tried to break free, but the grip was too strong. "N-Nothing!"

"Show it!"

With his hand being pulled out of his pocket, Aki tried to release the handle, but it was too late.

The object fell. Takuma catch before it touched the floor and examined its sharp, metallic tip.

The other two boys were surprised.

Aki lowered his head. "It's just a screwdriver..."

Takuma looked at him with rancor. "Yeah... just a screwdriver."

Aki did not have time to resist, he was pushed and pressed against a pane of glass, letting his bag fall.

The sound of the impact alerted the students inside the classroom to what was happening.

"So the sissy let the nails grow and thought he could fight, huh?" Takuma said as he pressed the tip of the screwdriver into the skin just below Aki's eye.

Horrified, the blond boy pull his head back as far as the glass allowed.

The other boys smiled again. "He's really weak."

"Of course, he wouldn't have the balls to do that," replied Takuma, "but his shit girlfriend ordered."

Aki's eyes widened. "No... She has nothing to do with it!"

"Don't try to cover her up." Takuma stopped rubbing the screwdriver on Aki's face and used both hands to pull him. "Momoe ended our good friendship, you know? She deserves a lesson."

Aki looked into the eyes, gritting his teeth. "Fuck you!"

"No, I'm gonna fuck your girlfriend." Takuma's eyes widened, a wide grin. "I'm gonna screw her ass and you're gonna watch."

Hearing this, Aki's body hardened and he tried to push, but it was he who was pushed back against the glass. "Agh!"

"Huh? Did you try something, little man?" Takuma shook him. "Let's go! Try again!"

Students in the corridor stopped to watch that scene.

While the other two boys laughed.

Aki bowed his head. He was weak, weak, weak, weak, weak, weak, weak...

"Gonna cry?" Takuma put his face closer. "Do you think it's unfair that I call you a sissy? Unfair is you being born, such a waste, a shame for your parents..."

Aki did not react at all.

"HEY!" Takuma shook him harder and exasperated, spitting into his face, "I'm tired of playing, I wanna see you fight for real! C'mon, sissy! Show your nails!"

Aki's head lashed against the glass panel, making it crack.

The boy's head and body went limp, so much that Takuma nearly lost his balance with the new weight he had to support.

The other pair of boys stopped laughing.

Stupefied, Takuma looked at the crack and Aki. He shook him lightly. "Hey."

No response.

Takuma noticed through the glass the students inside the room. They were frightened, some covered their mouths.

Slowly, a trickle of saliva descended from Aki's mouth to Takuma's hand. In a reflex act, Takuma pushed him.

The glass panel was unable to resist and shattered. Aki's body fell into the room under the screams of the girls and there he remained, motionless.

The blue spiky-haired boy breathed through his mouth and his black eyes did not blink.

His colleagues moved closer to see the mess. "Dude, what you did?"

Takuma turned and brandished the screwdriver in front of them. "What I DID?!"

The boys realized then that he was not as confident as he had seemed. "If a teacher sees this..."

Takuma threw the screwdriver to the chest of one of the boys, who catch it. He left as he wiped on his uniform the saliva on his hand. "No more school for today. I'm out..."

Attracted by the sound of the glass breaking, more bystanders appeared, forming a circle where Aki was fallen.

"Is he alive?" "I dunno..." "Guys, what happened?" "He's bleeding." "Someone call the nurse!" "Watch out the glass!"

That was when Nagisa saw the agglomeration. She had waited for too long and knew there was something wrong. She ran and forced a space between the students. When she recognized her boyfriend on the floor, she entered the room through the broken panel and crouched beside him, ignoring the shards of glass. "Hidaka-kun!"

The boy had several cuts on his face, but they were small. The biggest problem was that he did not open his eyes.

Even with Nagisa touching him. "Hidaka-kun! Wake up! Hi-HIDAKA-KUN!"

The other students watched in dismay at the girl's despair.

"HIDAAKKAAAAAA!"

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

School's infirmary.

In an enclosed cubicle with green curtains, Nagisa was sitting on a chair by the bed with Aki unconscious.

The family had been contacted and the boy had received proper care. There were bandages covering the cuts and a bigger one behind his head.

All that remained was to wait. Nagisa did not know how much time had passed and did not care. She put her hand over his.

The sound of a rhythmic beeping.

It was the monitor showing the heart rate, with its lines going up and down, as well as the ventilator's compressor.

Her mother remained motionless, with a thick tube connected to her trachea. Pale, her parted lips purple, lifeless.

Nagisa stroked her cold hand, there seemed to be only bones beneath her skin, but she was glad to have that privilege. She was not a mere visitor to the hospital.

How much time had passed? Months? Years? She did not know, the days seemed alike in there, but she did not care. Doctors believed her presence brought relief and hope. She believed.

The fingers began to move.

Taken by surprise and jubilation, Nagisa looked into the eyes.

They slowly opened. Aki made an expression of pain and confusion.

"Hi..." Nagisa said in a soft voice.

He did not answer, instead he tried to bring his hand up to his head.

"No." She intervened. "Do you remember? Kuroki-kun attacked you and you hit your head when you were thrown against a glass panel. That's why you have some cuts."

"Uh?" Aki looked at her. "It wasn't Takuma who attacked me."

Nagisa then imagined that it might be the boy who pushed her the day before, but would the witnesses be mistaken? "Then who did?"

"No..." Aki shook his head to deny, but the pain he felt revealed that it had not been a good idea. "It was me... I attacked Takuma, but I lose, I... failed..."

She frowned. "Why did you do that?"

"Why?!" He spoke with fury in his eyes. "I saw you lying on the ground twice! It was a miracle not to have been hurt, but how many times will this happen? I had to do something, that's my role."

"Your role?" She was confused. "What role?"

"Of a man," he replied without hesitation, "you're my girlfriend and I as a man must protect you."

Nagisa lowered her head and pressed her lips, searching for words. "I think... I'm not that fragile. I can defend myself."

"But everyone expects this from me."

She weirded out, bringing her hand to her chest. "What about me?"

He said, sure of his words. "Everyone, including you."

Nagisa rose suddenly from her chair, annoyed.

Aki winced in his bed.

She raised her voice. "I don't want a man, I want Aki!"

He widened his eyes.

She leaned toward him and repeated, "I want Aki!"

His expression of surprise returned to be bitter again. "You say that now, but you're going to get tired of me."

"What...?"

He turned on the bed, his back to her. "I failed as a man."

"No, Hidaka-kun..." Nagisa tried to pull him back.

But Aki retaliated with his arm. "Let's split..."

She gaped. "No..."

He started to weep. "It's the only way I can protect you."

"No. I don't want."

"It's over... over..."

"No! NO!"

The curtain opened and the nurse appeared.

Nagisa looked at him and at the boy in the bed. She knew she could not stay there any longer. She grabbed her bag and bowed to the nurse. "Forgive me."

Leaving the infirmary, she stood right there by the door. She covered her face and peeked through her fingers to see if anyone was watching her.

"Ah... Ah..." The pain wanted to get out, but she would not allow it, breathing when she could. How many classes still left? She did not want to join any of them. She could not think, there was only hunger. She had not had lunch yet...

Then a young woman appeared, coming towards her. Her boots made a lot of noise on the hard floor and she carried a motorcycle helmet. Her short hair was blond and her eyes were red.

Nagisa tried to compose herself, she had little doubt of who that person would be. "Hi... Are you the mother of Hidaka-kun?"

"Mother? Am I so old?" The woman smiled. "I'm his sister."

A strong smell of peanut butter came, so strong that Nagisa could taste the sweetness on her tongue and something inside her belly stirred. "Ah..."

"You must be his girlfriend. I can see he's very lucky."

She turned her face, swallowing the excess saliva.

The woman noticed that the girl was distressed. "Do you know how his condition is? The school only told us that he had a fight with some boys and hit his head."

"He's fine and lucid," said Nagisa, "the nurse told me he's going to get a bump and it would be good to do additional tests in a hospital, but at first it's not serious."

"Good..." The woman was not convinced by that sad face. "Has anything else happened?"

Nagisa glanced at her, then shook her head. "No..."

"Uhmm..." The woman nodded slightly, her eyes narrowing. "You two had a fight, didn't you?"

"H-How do you know?"

"A good guess, after all I've had many." She approached. "Don't worry, that's good."

Nagisa frowned. "How can this be good?"

"A couple can't claim they have a relationship if there are no fights," the woman explained, "we tolerate each other's faults to some degree, then we have to put the cards on the table, however ugly it may be."

"So... we need to fight."

"It's not that you need, it happens, and it's important that it happens because that's how a couple is tested on their... what's the word? Hmmm..." She rubbed her forehead. "Tenacity? Yeah, that will do."

"Then we failed," Nagisa said, melancholic, "Hidaka-kun broke up with me."

"So my brother is being an idiot, what a surprise..." The woman rolled her eyes. "Look, his head must be hot because of the boys messing with him. This happens frequently."

Nagisa clasped her hands in a tight grip. "I know..."

"Not to the point where he ends in the infirmary, but..." The woman grew more serious. "Our family thought about sending him to another school, but it would be expensive or too far, like Kazamino. He had told us that he had made peace with the other boys, but it's not what it seems."

 _That's why you didn't ask help to your family?_  Nagisa was trying to understand Aki's motivations.  _Because you didn't want to leave this school. Or..._

"A girlfriend is the best thing that has happened to him lately." The woman bowed. "That's why I ask you to have a bit more of patience. I believe that tomorrow he'll come to apologize to you."

Nagisa was taken aback, with both that attitude and the responsibility she was receiving.

The woman picked up her smartphone. "Can you give me your number?"

"S-Sure, but why?"

"If my brother says something about you back home, I'll tell you." She winked. "I'll be your spy."

Nagisa pulled a strand of hair and looked away. "I don't think that's right."

"Wrong was my brother wanting to give up so easy on someone he likes."

The two shared their numbers.

When saving it, the woman gave a few jumps. "Hihi. I feel back in high school."

"This isn't high school." Nagisa smiled, embarrassed.

"True, but children are more precocious nowadays..." The woman shook her head. "I'm talking like a granny now." Then she headed for the door to the infirmary. "Well, wait for news from me."

After bidding farewell, Nagisa began her way to the dining hall, but slowly, carrying a heavy doubt.

_Am I really the best thing that happened to him?_

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

It was night at Tomoe's apartment.

Mami and Nagisa dined together and in silence.

Nagisa did not feel like talking, considering the events of the last days, but it was a strange silence.

Mami had put little food on her plate and showed no pleasure in what she was eating, keeping a neutral expression.

And the food was good, even if it was not fresh. "Hmmm... Mami, how's it going in Shirome?"

"Hi?" The blonde blinked before she understood. "Ah... It's been pretty challenging. It's a school that demands alot of its students."

"Perhaps because it's high school." Nagisa sought to smile. "Do you know if Sasa-chan is also having difficulty?"

"Sasa..." Mami froze.

Which brought more concern to Nagisa.

She shook her head and began to smile. "You're right. She never talked much about classes, tests and grades with me. I as senpai should help her if it's needed." Then she stood up. "Will you want to get something else? I'm already going to take the platters to the kitchen. "

"No, I'm satisfied," said the other girl, more relieved.

As they washed and dried the dishes, it was Mami's turn to ask, "And how are you going? You look worried today."

"Worried?" Despite the surprise, Nagisa already had an answer on the tip of her tongue. "Well, it's been pretty challenging..."

Mami put her hands on her waist, with a serious expression. "Why didn't you ask for my help? I don't want to see you with bad grades."

"Ah... haha... It's just that some things don't seem so difficult and I try to solve it myself, you know, to be independent and such." She shrugged. "Or I'll ask my classmates for help, try to make friends."

"Friends, okay." The blonde nodded and returned to dry what was left. "But you're warned, I don't want to see bad grades."

It was another blatant lie, of so many that Nagisa felt a bitter taste in her mouth. However, she had to go on with it, at least until Madoka called her. She was the hope.

"We're done." Mami left, stroking the top of her protege's head. "I'm going to take a shower first, may I?"

"Uh-huh!" Nagisa went to her room and collapsed on the bed, spreading her long white hair.

Already with her clothes and towel in hand, Mami locked herself in the bathroom.

Nagisa gave a long sigh. She felt tired, but it was not physical, would be unlikely for a magical girl. She was aware that it would be difficult, but it was no less frustrating.

_... but you're going to get tired of me..._

No. She could not leave him in the state he was. She took the smartphone, determined to talk to him, remind him of the good things they did together. They could not be erased by fear and anger.

A call, at that very moment.

Frightened, Nagisa put the device in silent mode and looked at the bathroom door. Seeing that it would not open, she turned her attention to the phone. "That's his sister's number..." She answered. "Hello?"

The female voice was recognizable. " _Hi, did Aki contact you?_ "

Nagisa had a bad feeling. "No... What happened?"

" _He ran away from home._ "

She gaped.

But the voice on the phone did not seem so concerned. " _My mom thought he was in his bedroom, we only found out when I came back from college. We didn't find his phone, it must be in his uniform pocket, but he doesn't answer. Maybe if he sees it's you calling, that'll change._ "

"S-Sure!" Nagisa rose from the bed. "I... would do that."

" _Good! I'll search the streets around our home and the station. If I find him, I'll let you know. See ya!_ "

"Bye! I-I'll convince him to come back, I promise!" When the call ended, she punched the mattress and covered her face. "Hidaka-kun, what are you doing..." Then she searched for his number to dial.

The smartphone vibrated with a message.

It was Aki.

**Are you home?**

**I'm outside**

**Can you see me?**

Perplexed, Nagisa jumped out of bed and went to the living room, where the large windows provided a better view.

And there was, on the other side of the street, a blond boy in Mitakihara's school uniform under the light of a pole.

A new message.

**I want to see you**

Nagisa pressed her lips together and looked down the hall.

The sound of the shower was coming from the bathroom.

In a hurry, she went to the door, slipped on her shoes, and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Ignorance


	16. Ignorance

When Nagisa reached the street, she did not find Aki on the other side. She crossed and went to the pole where he was. "Hidaka-kun?"

"Here."

The voice was distant, coming from a side street, darker. With caution, she entered. With no lights to blind her, she spotted the boy in the shadows, his face with bandages and full of worry.

"Is your aunt home?" he asked.

"Yes, but she doesn't know I left." She then exclaimed, "Why did you run away from home?! Your family called me and they're looking for you!"

Aki was surprised. "How do they have your number?"

"They found out... now, please! You're hurt! Go back!"

He refused, more desperate, "But I want so much to talk to you, I couldn't wait until tomorrow!"

Nagisa shuddered and smiled, said in a voice full of empathy, "I... I wanted to talk to you too, but we could do this over the phone."

"No." The boy approached and stood in front of her.

His expression was nervous and Nagisa could not understand what would be.

Then, in a rapid movement, he wrapped his arms around her.

She felt his hands hovering over her back, touching her hair. Was that a hug? Her face responded with a blush.

Aki was breathing uneasily.

It was time to help. Nagisa hugged him, tighter. Soon she felt his hands pressing and their bodies stayed together.

He then said, "You don't want to break up with me..."

"No!" She glanced at the large bandage behind his head. A strong smell of Roquefort cheese assaulted her nostrils. "I don't want."

They felt each other's breath, they were synchronized.

"Sorry... I was harsh with you in the infirmary," he said, "I was thinking about my defeat, Takuma, the gang, my family... but not you. I couldn't control myself and when I realized, you're gone."

She tightened her hug. "Isn't true! You thought of me, you wanted to protect me, but you don't have to make a sacrifice for it."

Aki took a deep breath. "You like me, right Momoe-san? But... Do you see me as a man?"

"This again..." Nagisa rolled her eyes. "I already gave you my answer. I don't care, I want you."

"That's important to me! Do you see me as one?"

She smiled, almost giggled, but restrained herself, for such insecurity was understandable. "Yes, yes. You aren't a sissy, Aki Hidaka, to me you're a normal boy, a young man if it sounds better, my boyfriend."

"Good..."

His glad voice was all she wanted to hear, but then Nagisa noticed that his hands were coming down to her skirt. "H-Hidaka-kun?"

The boy spoke into her ear, "I want you to be sure of that."

His hands lifted her skirt and she felt the trembling tips of his fingers touching her thigh, rising to her butt. In shock, Nagisa shoved him away. "NOOO!"

Being thrown back, Aki almost fell. Furious, he gritted his teeth and exasperated, "So what am I to you? Boyfriend I'm not!"

Seeing him again like this, Nagisa did not know what to say.

He bowed his head, completely frustrated. "Is... Is this a joke?"

"No!"

He looked at her, tears forming. "Look at my face! Look! Look what's been going on since you asked me in dating! No place is safe anymore, everything got worse."

Nagisa put her hands together and put them in front of her mouth. She shook her head, almost crying.

"I can die for you." He sniffled. "And I don't know why. I don't know why you asked me, I don't know what you saw in me."

"I... I..." Nagisa hesitated. Tell him that she had asked him in dating to help him with Takuma, and the involvement with the gang, could leave it open for interpretation and it was not a good time for it. She needed to say what she could, "I like you, it's simply this..."

"Simply?!" Aki was incredulous. "Do you like me how? Were you bored and needed a pastime? Or you're feeling alone and knew I wouldn't refuse."

Nagisa put her hands on her head. "No... No..."

"To your twisted mind I'm only an object that feeds your desires. YOU MONSTER!"

But her troubled expression turned to surprise, staring at Aki.

The boy was bursting with rage, tears coming down.

However, Nagisa's countenance became firm, as her words, "You are not Hidaka-kun."

He tilted his head to one side and frowned. "What?!"

"If he wanted to hurt me with words, he would never call me a monster. He likes them!"

He looked away thoughtfully, then nodded slightly. "You're right."

Nagisa's eyes widened.

Because Aki started to smile. "But you're wrong, too. I'm the real Aki, in fact, I must say that I'm more than real. I'm what he hid from you." He collected a tear from his face and licked. "Bleh... salty..."

She clenched her fists. "Who are you?"

"You insult me like that." He took something from his pocket and dropped it. "How can a witch not recognize a warlock?"

She was puzzled.  _Warlock?_

The object was a rubber ball, which when touched the ground released a cloud of countless drawings of five-pointed stars.

"Ah!" Nagisa shielded her eyes from the expanding cloud as she felt the world changing around her. When the cloud dissipated, the first thing she noticed was on huge and greenish notebook sheets with stars drawn on them.

They were the floor and wall of that place that had elements of a small child's room. There were dozens of large colorful wood blocks, which could be used for literacy if it were not witch runes painted on the faces instead of letters. There were also crayons as large as the blocks, as well as other toys. The ceiling, or the sky, was pitch black, with also black animal-themed mobiles. From the sky came titanic white hands, with white bone texture, which held the ends of the notebook sheets that were the walls.

And at the center of it all, Aki complimented, "I'm Akkun, the scribbler warlock." He bent over, his hand on his chest. "Welcome to my humble barrier."

"You don't fool me, WITCH." Nagisa pointed at him. "Where is he?"

"Don't I fool you? You're slow, huh?" He spread his arms. "Didn't I tell you I'm the real Aki?"

The smell, the smell of Roquefort cheese. Nagisa realized that this witch could copy everything from Aki, but not something that only she felt and knew. Only one explanation remained. "You put a witch kiss on him."

"Bingo." He put his hands in his pockets.

"Remove now!" Showing her teeth, she took a step forward.

From one of his pockets, Aki took a red crayon and pressed its tip against his neck.

It was sharp, enough to make Nagisa stop.

"Now you understood. I can do whatever I want with him." From the other pocket, Aki pulled out another ball. "By the way, I own all of him, his memories, feelings, doubts... Aren't you curious about what he thinks of you?"

Nagisa turned her face. "I don't want to know."

The boy made his ball bounce. "He's confused, soooo confused about his relationship with you, but the dreams reveal his expectations. It's like a movie scene, he saves you and is rewarded in a way that only a woman can do for a man. As if he had a notion of it, hihihihi..."

"If he has those thoughts," Nagisa said, in a low but convinced tone, "I'm glad, I'm his girlfriend. I know he'll be gentle."

Aki was surprised, the hand holding the ball trembled, but he did not let it fall. Annoyed, he exclaimed, "Damn you! I can't understand, what do you have with this pathetic boy? Pity?"

"Pity..." She was stunned by such a word.

"Is it a kind of fetish for dying people, rotten to the core?"

Nagisa looked back at Aki. "He? Rotten to the core? Only for having boy dreams?"

"You have no idea how deep it goes." He held up both hands and began shaking them. "They're faster than the eyes." When he stopped, between his fingers there were crayons for each color, then he squatted.

Nagisa saw her boyfriend draw on the ground at an astounding speed. Sometimes he suffered erratic spasms, his eyes bulging and shallow breathing.

As soon as he finished, he stood up without showing any abnormality and shook his hands, holding again only a red crayon.

Meanwhile, Nagisa saw the scribbles on the floor begin to move and rise, even though they were two-dimensional. They had a vague humanoid form, for they had neither arms nor legs, and their faces only had their mouths with their tongues out. Each one had their clothes and hair, but the skin was the same, with an extravagant orange tone.

**"** **BLEEEHAARG!" "BLAAAH!" "BLUBLUEHBAH!"**

A cacophony of unintelligible screams coming from them disturbed the girl. Even in the language of witches it did not make sense.

"That even Akkun doesn't admit to himself, would be literally inhuman if he did." The boy sniffed his crayon. "You know he likes monsters, but do you have any idea why?"

Nagisa did not give an answer, neither would be useful.

"Well, you're not as arrogant as deceitful." He smiled and said, "Monsters are lonely beings, people avoid them. There is no way to have another reaction, the differences are many, no communication is possible. It's natural to be so." Then he attacked one of the drawings.

It was only then that she realized that the drawing had blue spiky hair and clothes similar to the Mitakihara school uniform. The other drawings were also from familiar boys.

Aki scratched each drawing with his red crayon. The drawings continued with their peculiar screams, but they sounded more desperate. They fell to the ground in agony, their red scratches spilling, forming puddles drawn on the floor.

"It's just destroy, destroy, destroy!"

Nagisa was horrified. "Stop... Stop it..."

But he only stopped when the drawings stopped moving. He took a deep breath, pleased. "He wanted to be one. Too bad. If he was a girl, Incubator would have done something about it."

"Michiru."

The girl's call made Aki tremble.

But she continued, "I don't know what happened, but you told me that you wanted to go back to the Law of Cycles. I understand that you don't like this world, but why are you doing this? What would Madoka think?"

"Hah! Madoka? Ha... haha... hahahahahahaha..."

His laughter left Nagisa speechless.

"She's only my ticket to return," he replied, spiteful, "I despise that... goddess."

"What..."

"Girl... Have you ever imagined how many lies you heard? Even in your mother's womb and then when adults abuse of our naive youth." Aki gritted her teeth. "That truth hurts because no one is used to it. Cowards, all trying to hide their sins and you're part of it. You help to perpetuate this cycle." Then he shook his head. "I don't need to imagine."

Nagisa bowed her head, feeling the burden of guilt. She had contributed so much to this.

He exasperated, "We born in lie, we live to lie, we die through lie! This is the only truth I never wanted to know... and so I decided."

"Decided?" She was surprised. "Michiru-san, you..."

"I ignored it." Aki shrugged. "I ignored the truth and lies, ignored the world, ignored Michiru. Hi... hihi... hahahaha-" He broke off the laugh suddenly, becoming more serious. "But our goddess came to rescue all the girls, including Michiru. I got back those disgusting memories. My conscience has returned to me in hell and should I be grateful for it?!"

At those words of desperation, Nagisa closed her eyes in a grimace of pain.

"But if that were not enough, she still tortures me." Aki began mimicking Madoka's voice. "'Michiru-chan, do your best!' Hah! She must find it easy to go crazy a second time... Ignoring the fear of self-destruction. The first time I had a little help with my soul breaking apart."

"There's nothing..." Nagisa asked, "nothing that could make you change your mind?"

"Ignore."

"What?"

Aki sighed. "Ignore, let's have fun."

"Fun?" Nagisa shook her head, not understanding.

"Or don't you want him back?" The boy played with the crayon between his fingers.

Considering the limited options, she asked. "What do you want to do?"

"Let's play, just you and me..."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Then show yourself, Michiru-san."

"Negative!" He smiled. "You're going to give me the honor of being the first to transform."

Nagisa was annoyed, but she wrapped herself in an orange aura, from which she wove her magical garments.

"No, no! Don't you ever understand?" Aki jumped in anger. "It's a witches' play. It's only fun if the stakes are higher."

Nagisa looked deep into her boyfriend's red eyes. "No... I can't!"

Smiling, the blond boy pointed the crayon to his neck.

The girl lowered her gaze, admitting that her protest was in vain. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, tensing her face. Her skin paled rapidly until it was completely white, except for the yellow circles on her cheeks, her lips turned purple and widened. When she opened her eyes, they were multicolored.

"That's it?" His expression of little surprise changed as his eyes narrowed. "Hang on..."

"What nowwr?" She asked, holding her deep voice. Even if that person was not Aki, and he would probably never remember anything after the removal of the witch kiss, showing herself like that to him brought a great deal of discomfort.

"Your face is familiar..." Aki shrugged. "It must be because we're very similar. Hihi..."

"I did what yowwr asked! Nowr showwr yowwrrself!"

"Sure." He gestured toward one direction. "With utmost pleasure I present, the greatest witch of all, ALBERTINNEEEEEEE!"

Nagisa spotted the witch, who she swore was not there before, sitting on a block of wood and waving. It looked like a small child, a girl, but at least three meters in height. Nagisa remembered when she had been compared to a clown by Homura, but this witch was much more. She wore a flamboyant bulky yellow wig and very loose blue slacks with suspenders. Her sleeveless burgundy shirt contained lace and buttons with shape of five-pointed stars. She wore no shoes, but socks, colorful and too long for her feet.

If her clothes referred to the funny, her body said otherwise. The skin had bone texture, although it was quite flexible. Her face was like a skull, with hollow holes in the places of her eyes and nose, but she had black lips in a modest smile. The witch had eyelashes drawn with crayon, just as the pair of baby blue circles on her cheeks.

Still looking at her, Nagisa asked, "So, how's it going to be?"

"It's quite simple," Aki explained, "I'm going to hide and you just have to catch me to win. However, if I reach your boyfriend... Then I'll have to punish."

Nagisa's widened her colorful eyes.

"HihihihihahahahaHAHAHA!" The boy laughed in unison with the witch Albertine, who held herself so as not to fall from the block.

Nagisa contracted her belly and her cheeks swelled.

"HAHAHAHA... Huh?" To the surprise of the other two.

From the mouth of Nagisa, Charlotte in her serpent form rose up imposing.

Her shadow covered Aki. "So you had an ace up your sleeve."

Charlotte flew toward the other witch at an incredible speed.

Albertine took a handful of crayons from her slacks' pocket and hurled them toward the serpent's eyes, forcing her to close them.

Aki said, with a smirk, "I was already expecting for this."

When Charlotte reopened her eyes, Albertine was gone. She rummaged through the wooden blocks, knocking them down, but did not find her. Then she went up, to get a view from the top of the whole barrier.

Suddenly, out of the dark sky, giant eyes opened with their blue irises and purple sclera.

Charlotte opened her mouth wide in a fright.

"BUUUH! Hihihi!" To Aki's delight. "You don't see me, but I see you."

She recovered and continued her search, yet, even in that position she did not get any clue. It was time to use her greatest asset. She began to sniff.

Besides the prominent scent of Roquefort, there were those of fruits, of various kinds.

Charlotte followed those smells, but no matter where she went, they always had the same intensity. They were present throughout the barrier.

Aki bit a good chunk of his red crayon and chewed. "Hmmm... I know you have a good nose. That won't work in my domains."

Despair began to grow in Charlotte, she had no idea where Albertine could be and the witch had shown to be agile. A moment of distraction on her part and Albertine would have Aki in hands. Charlotte decided to fly around her boyfriend, using her serpentine body as a barrier against possible attempts.

After finishing eating the crayon, Aki folded his arms, bored. "It's too easy, I pretty much won."

Charlotte stopped in surprise.

"Since you're a newbie, I'm going to give you a tip." He winked. "I'm closer than you think."

Indeed. Since she stopped, Charlotte noticed that her head was a bit heavy.

It was no other reason than Albertine, who was lying on the serpent's neck, carefree, scribbling a sheet of paper.

Aki hugged himself. "You're so warm and soft, I'd love to have you in my toy box."

Charlotte gritted her sharp teeth and shook her head vigorously.

However, Albertine held firmly onto the other witch's body.

And Aki kept hugging himself. "Whoaaaa! HihihihahahaaaH! I loved it!"

The witch of sweets would not give up so easy. She opened her mouth and a copy of her left from it, staring at whoever was holding onto her body.

Albertine widened her ocular orifices.

Aki did the same with his eyes. "Oh... You can do this..."

The drawing on the sheet of paper came to life. It was a rocket about to launch. Albertine held on to it with one hand and let herself be carried.

"Weeeeeeeeeh!" Aki lifted his arms.

Inside the rocket was an Albertine's familiar. It wore an astronaut's helmet, with tongue out. It looked through the window of the vehicle.

A huge serpent with voracious mouth was chasing them. It was possible to see deep into the throat.

" **BLUUAAARRRGHHH!** " In desperation, the rocket accelerated.

Aki jumped excitedly, making frantic gestures. "You silly! Don't look down!"

Albertine abandoned the rocket, leaving it to disappear into the darkness of the sky. She flipped in the air toward one of the giant eyes.

Charlotte was catching up with her, certain she could chomp her at once despite the size of the other witch.

Then the incredible happened. Albertine went inside the pupil and slid upwards as if she were on a toboggan. When it was Charlotte's turn, the pupil contracted and she bumped violently against the eye. The impact made her disoriented, with the plumes on her head crooked.

"MO-MOMOE-SAN?!"

She shook her head to recover, for it was the frightened voice of her boyfriend.

Aki backed away, trembling. "W-What happened to you?"

Charlotte was bewildered, not knowing where to turn her face, but only for a moment. How did he know she was Nagisa?

"I got you." Aki pointed at her, smiling. "Hihihi..."

Sulking, all Charlotte could do was a pout.

Like a shadow, Michiru appeared behind Aki. "I had so much fun having you as my playthings."

Charlotte wasted no time, a lunge and the girl was within reach of her teeth.

But Michiru hugged the boy. "I'd be more careful with that big mouth or you might end up eating more than you should."

The witch's multicolored eyes did not hide her frustration.

Michiru stated, "You lose."

Followed by Aki, "It's time for punishment."

Charlotte shook her head, begging for mercy.

"Can you stand this pain?" After saying, Michiru turned Aki's face and they looked at each other.

Charlotte's eyes widened as their faces began to draw closer to each other, with Aki removing the lock of hair from Michiru's mouth.

And their lips touched, not only that, they fit. Soon was heard the wet sounds of the movements, especially when their tongues slid over each other.

Charlotte's expression froze, if she could, she would be paler as well.

Their clothed bodies were rubbing against each another. Aki reached down to Michiru's butt, remiding what he had done with Nagisa, but this time there was no protest. He squeezed her butt and the girl moaned with pleasure, followed by an exchange of smiles.

Michiru bit her lip as she glanced at the witch who was watching. Then she also reached down, to a bulging part between Aki's legs, and began to caress it.

Disgusted, Charlotte closed her eyes and drew back. She was sucked by her former body and this one by Nagisa. The girl's limp body was filling until Charlotte was completely inside her. She stood up, tense.

Michiru looked at Nagisa, smiling, while Aki, inebriated by lust, was kissing her neck.

Nagisa rubbed her face, returning the human appearance. With contempt, she turned and began to walk away. "I'll tell Madoka everything."

"Did you hear what she said, Mi-tan?" Aki grinned. "She'll warn the make-believe goddess."

"Yeah Akkun, I'm so worried..." Michiru rolled her eyes. "I think she'll punish me by sending me back to the Law of Cycles, how horrifying..."

Nagisa kept her pace, affirming in earnest, "It's not her you should fear."

"Wait!"

Hearing Michiru, Nagisa saw the world around her fade, returning to the dark tones of the street where they were before. She looked back.

But the girl was no longer there, only Aki shrugging. "No fun without you."

"Michiru..." Nagisa gritted her teeth, her body shaking with rage. "You can't imagine how much I want to kill you now."

"Yes, I can," said the boy, "but I can also imagine that you want to know where I found him."

She said nothing, but she had stopped showing her teeth.

"At the station near your home. He wanted to see you, but he didn't have the courage." He approached. "He was sitting on a bench on the platform with the phone in his hand. He thought about calling you, but he gave up, because the train was coming and he needed to do a little jump, if you catch my drift."

She frowned as all her tension was replaced by grief. "No... It can't be true..."

"But it is. That's why I managed to control him." Aki looked down at his own body and arms. "I took possession of a life that was thrown away."

Nagisa bowed her head. "Hidaka-kun... why... why you did this..."

"Virtuous people like you and Madoka are a problem. Your intentions were good, but it was me who saved his life." He spoke more emphatically, "Everything, everything that had happened tonight was only each person getting what they deserved."

Then she felt his hand pulling away her hair and caressing her face.

"But cheer up!" Aki had a serene smile. "Many consider a second chance a miracle by itself. I can assure you it's a true one."

Nagisa's magical clothes evaporated. Even when she heard that, she was unable to thank her, she was still very angry, but it was not about Michiru anymore.

"Let's go to the station!" Aki leapt to the top of a building.

Nagisa was stupefied and did the same without much thought.

On the rooftop the boy looked around. "Hmmm... Where was it?"

While she watched him, finally asking, "H-How did you do that?"

"What? The leap? I enchanted his body with a bit of magic. If you tried to run away carrying him, I would have to fight against. Glad you're stupid." He turned to her. "By the way, you weren't an experienced magical girl, were you?"

Nagisa took a deep breath and pointed in one direction. "The station is there."

Aki raised an eyebrow. "Hmmm... Thank you."

Getting to the station was quick, jumping from building to building. Along the way, Nagisa could not take her eyes off Aki doing such a feat. It was weird for being her boyfriend or maybe even for being a boy.

Already at the turnstiles, Aki paid the entrance of the two, commenting, "What a gentleman your boyfriend is."

Nagisa chose not to give a reply. The station at that time was more empty.

"Good thing no one sat where he was." He went to a bench next to a column.

Nagisa remained standing. "Can you remove the witch kiss now?"

"But of course!" He pulled his sleeve. On the forearm was a mark of a crayon with a large yellow five-pointed star at its base. The crayon was drawing another five-pointed star on a sheet of paper. "Oh! By the way..." He showed a bruise on his wrist. "This was you, be more careful with your property."

"He's not my property."

"But you treated him like one." Aki grew more serious. "You decided what would be best for him, as if you knew. We're witches, not goddesses!"

Nagisa turned away.

"And that's why you should do like me. With a witch kiss you can know what he's thinking. Have you never been curious to be in the shoes of a boy? Hmmm?"

She frowned. "No..."

Aki narrowed his eyes. "Did you ever put a witch kiss on him?"

Nagisa pursed her lips and clenched her fists, punching her own leg. Then she turned and said firmly, "Yeah, but it was only to help him! I want to have with him a... human relationship."

"See?"

"See what?"

"You're more honest when you're angry. The shock makes people behave better." He shook his head. "But it's a great foolishness to desire a 'human relationship,' they're very flawed. Well, try not to waste that chance with it."

"Please, remove..."

Aki stared at Nagisa for a moment, then touched the mark on his arm, causing it to evaporate. "Bye, bye..." Then he fainted.

It had been so sudden. Nagisa looked around to see if anyone had noticed the unconscious boy.

But her worries did not last long, for Aki began to move and open his eyes.

Nagisa clasped her hands together and tried to smile. "H-Hidaka-kun..."

He looked at her, blinking a few times, then brought his hand to his mouth, frowning. "Pfstchhh!"

She was confused.

"Hihihihihahahaha! The face you made now..."

Furious, Nagisa punched the air. "Leave him!"

"Did you think he had only one kiss of mine?" Aki lifted his shirt, revealing another mark just below the navel. "But don't get me wrong, I like you. When you get tired of this wretched world and that boy, look for me in the Law of Cycles. If I'm still alive, of course..."

Nagisa kept a stern face.

But the boy kept smiling until he erased the mark, fainting again.

She sighed. This time it was taking longer for him to wake up. She decided to sit next to him and wait as long as necessary, anxious about what would come next.

Aki opened his eyes quickly, confused and then an expression of pain. As he touched his bandages, he became aware of the presence at his side. "Eh?! M-Momoe-san?! What are you doing here?!"

"Hi." Nagisa smiled lightly. "You sent me a strange message on the phone wanting to see me and... your family called me too."

He widened his eyes. "D-Did they get your number?!"

"Yes and they told me that you ran away from home, Hidaka-kun. Your sister told me she would look for you at the station, so I decided to do the same, at the station close of my home, and I found you asleep."

"I... slept?" Aki narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth, using his hands to cover his face. "I can't believe... I was a coward again. You should not have come."

Nagisa knew what he was talking about, but decided not to touch this subject. "But you wanted to see me, didn't you? Me too, I was looking forward to it. I don't want to end our relationship, give me a second chance."

He exasperated, "No! You don't understand, Nagisa!"

She recoiled.

His voice calmed. "It's not you, it's me! Me, me, me, me, me..." He hugged himself, bending his body, starting to cry. "You don't deserve me."

"You're wrong, Hidaka-kun, very wrong."

"You saw. You saw everyone mocking me and I was unable to fight back."

Nagisa nodded. "I understand you have a lot of trouble at school, with Kuroki-kun and those boys, but it'll pass. It can get better."

"Are you counting on the future?" Aki lifted his head and sniffed. "Even if things get better, I won't change."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm not just weak. I have no talent, I'm not intelligent, I don't even have a good heart... I can't do anything right." More tears streamed down his face. "When school is over, when we need to survive and find a place for ourselves in the world, it'll only get worse." He almost laughed. "Do you know that notebook full of doodles? Empty dreams, an excuse, a... form that I have found to ignore this truth."

Nagisa moved closer. "But no one can help you? Me neither?"

"That's the biggest problem!" Aki put his hands on his head. "You don't want me, but a version of me in the future you expect to be better! I knowing what I just told you, it was a big mistake for me to have accepted that relationship. I fear the day that you'll regret. When you said you were going to cheer for me, it hurt so much, because I already knew that I would fail, fail, fail-"

Nagisa stood in front of him.

Aki was startled by what he saw.

Her expression was tense, her lips trembling. Tears began to fall, but her voice was very serious. "Aki Hidaka, I'll cheer for you to fail."

"What?"

She made that very clear. "I want you to fail, Aki."

He shook his head. "I don't understand..."

"Fail, just fail," she continued, "fail, fail a lot. Fail infinite times. I prefer that Aki to someone who gives up their life!"

Aki's mouth fell open, and his tears began to pour harder. Then he lowered his head and gritted his teeth in a wail. "Hgnnnnnnnnn..."

Seeing him like this, Nagisa could no longer keep serious, crying too. She sat down again and held him, feeling his sobs. Like him, she sought to remain silent, only betraying it with the trembling sound of her breath. So it lasted, for a time neither of them counted, until a strong light blinded her.

It was the flashlight of a guard of the station. "Something happened?"

Still holding Aki, she replied. "Sir, we're going back home..."

The guard turned off his flashlight and examined their school uniform and the boy's bandages. He nodded, but still with a look of suspicion. "Do it children, it's already late."

Seeing him leaving, Nagisa, gasping, whispered to her boyfriend. "Let's go back home..."

Aki, still crestfallen, gave a slight nod confirming.

They took the first train that appeared. Inside the wagon, silence continued to reign between them, their eyes swollen, emotionally exhausted.

When they reached the condominium where he lived, Aki feared the reaction his family would have and decided to enter a darker side street with Nagisa. However, he did not know what to do from then on. "Hmmm... s-so..."

Nagisa took that role. "We didn't talk about it, but I say now that we shouldn't decide alone about protecting each other. Let's do it together."

He nodded. "Okay... Momoe-san..."

"Nagisa," she said with conviction, "from now on, Aki."

"N-Nagisa..." His eyes widened as both her hands landed on his chest.

"Together. I don't want you to be afraid of me anymore."

Her face moved closer and went a little to the side. A cheek, an eye, and her white hair were all Aki saw when his cheek received a light touch. When his mind registered what had transpired he felt a heat rising to his head, also a bit pain from the cuts.

She pulled away. "I want you to fail... because, even though you might not know it, I failed with you."

He looked down, confused. "But nothing compares to what I-"

"It's not a matter of who failed more!" She interrupted, "this happens and we must live with it. W-We must..."

Aki felt his body being wrapped by her arms and it was another moment that he was too slow to react. The hug was tight and he could feel his ear touching one of her eyebrows.

Nagisa pulled away again, this time, completely. She pulled her hair back with her trembling hands and a pair of tears came down slowly.

Aki opened his mouth to say something, but there were no words to answer his intention.

She rubbed her face and smiled. "Your family must be worried."

He nodded. "S-Sorry for everything... Momo-"

"Nagisa!"

"Na... gisa..."

"Your girlfriend." She clasped her hands together. "And she doesn't want her boyfriend apologizing. She wants to see him living, failing and living. That's it."

Aki said nothing, he even had stopped breathing. When he came back to his senses, he started to walk back and gave a slight smile. "Bye girlfriend..."

"See you tomorrow, boyfriend. Don't worry about me." Nagisa waved until he was out of sight. Alone, she remembered. "I'd better tell his sister." But when she pulled her smartphone, an object fell out of her pocket.

It was a small rubber ball, with colorful stars on its surface.

Immobile, Nagisa watched it bouncing until it stopped.

That was when she picked it up back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Defiance


	17. Defiance

Aki left the apartment without saying goodbye. His mind and heart were still very troubled with the events of the last night. Some things were blurred, like what exactly happened, others were very clear, like the discussion with his family.

The sadness was still there, draining his muscles. The floor was inviting him to fall and not keep going. However, the obligations and failures, before meaningless, now spiraled to a person. Someone expecting this from him and, therefore, himself.

When he opened the gate, Nagisa was not there. Aki stopped and looked at the time, he was not late or too early, but the bus would not wait. He went to the stop, hoping to find her.

Did not find. He took the bus ride with his heart even more restless.

Arriving at school, he held himself to not run. Students looked at him more often than usual because of his bandages, but he did not care about that now.

A bump. Someone in a hurry had almost run over him. It was a boy, which Aki could recognize because of his black ponytail.

Aki felt something had been left in his hand. It was the screwdriver. Fearing that anyone else could notice, he quickly put it in his pocket and continued.

As soon as he saw the classroom, relief came. On the other side of the glass, Nagisa was sitting in her desk. He came in, ready to talk to her, when he was intercepted by Ayako applauding.

"Congratulations!"

"Huh?!"

"You made it! Well, he only got a suspension..." The girl pointed at Aki. "But now he'll think twice before attacking you."

"Ah... So that's what happened..." Aki glanced at Sanjuro.

The other boy narrowed his gaze and grinned.

Ayako continued, "This may be the beginning of the end of his reign, you need to capitalize on that moment and..."

However, Aki had no interest in continuing to listen. He approached his girlfriend. "Good morning... Nagisa."

The girl lifted her orange eyes with a touch of yellow.

He flashed a smile, but his breathing denounced his nervousness.

That fired Ayako's curiosity. "Hi? Has anything happened between you?"

Aki and Nagisa looked at her, but without saying anything.

"Hmmm... Okay..." Ayako lifted her hands and walked away. "Who asked isn't here anymore."

Nagisa turned her attention to the boy. "I was very tired and I ended up missing the bus."

"Yeah, I thought that..." Aki sat down. "I'm tired too. Did you know about Takuma's suspension?"

"I heard from Ayako-chan today."

"Hmmm..." Aki did not hear anything more from his girlfriend, she did not look pleased. It was not a surprise, since Takuma's suspension did not really mean much. He even already had admitted that.

When the teacher entered the room, the students who were still standing sat down, and the gossips of the latest events silenced, getting ready for the lessons.

While he picked up the books in his bag, Aki saw a girl appear and stand in the doorway, with some papers in her arms. She was older, with hazel long hair and eyes. Her gaze was special, quite soothing.

The teacher had also noticed the presence and went to her. They began to talk, with the girl showing the papers to him.

Taking advantage of this moment of distraction, some students returned to talk.

Aki looked at his girlfriend to see if she was curious. She was, and a lot, she was not even blinking.

The conversation ended when the teacher nodded, then the girl smiled to the class and raised her voice, "Aki Hidaka and Nagisa Momoe, I would like to come with me."

A hubbub started in the classroom.

Aki got up slowly, surprised and not knowing if he should bring his bag with him or not. He saw that Nagisa was already on her feet, without the bag, maybe that was right.

"Calm down, the class will run normally," the teacher announced, "when they return, I hope you'll share with them your notes."

Aki felt a little more relieved knowing they would return. He and his girlfriend went to the door.

"Thank you for your patience, sensei." The girl then had her attention turned to the couple. "Please..."

They followed her through the corridors.

The bell rang.

An uneasiness grew in Aki as he observed the other students in their classrooms, where he should be at that time. "Why were we called?"

"I'm Chiyo Noguchi," the girl replied in a calm voice, "you know Madoka-san, right? She sent me."

"Ah... yes..." Nagisa examined the girl's left hand, just to be sure. There was no ring.

Aki continued with the questions, "For what? Where are we going?"

"It's a good surprise," Chiyo said, smiling, "you'll soon find out."

They went upstairs to the fourth floor, where the rooms of the school clubs were. However, that did not diminish Aki's doubts, because at that hour there would be no activities there.

They soon spotted another older boy, leading some students to one of the rooms. He had short, smooth hair, with almost no fringe, of light brown color like his eyes.

"Nakazawa-kun!" Chiyo spoke loudly, "did you gather a few more?"

"Yes, I think the room is kinda full for today. Ah... So this is the boy." Nakazawa winced at the bandages. "Oh... That was ugly..."

Aki lowered his head. "So you knew about me."

Nakazawa scratched his head. "Well... The whole school knows."

"I think it's time." Chiyo bowed to the couple. "As president of the anti-bullying club, I welcome you two to our inauguration."

Nagisa raised her eyebrows. "Anti-bullying club?"

Nakazawa put his hands on his waist, proud. "Yeah, and I'm the vice president!"

"I understand your confusion, because there were no announcements on the school radio and on the murals," Chiyo became more serious, nodding, "I decided it would be best this way. If the students knew about the club ahead of time, the victims could be coerced to not participate."

Nakazawa added, "We assembled a list of people who discovered that they're suffering from bullying. So since it's the inauguration today, we brought them here without saying much about what it was."

She continued, "Madoka-san was aware of my efforts and told me about you and your girlfriend."

Nagisa looked away. "Ah..."

"We're sorry we didn't open the club before." Chiyo bowed again, followed by Nakazawa. "What happened to you was unfortunate."

Aki sighed. "You should not apologize..."

"Please, accept it," Chiyo said, "today you'll be our special guest. Stay with us."

Nagisa looked at him. "Aki..."

Then the boy raised his head and nodded. "Thank you."

The four entered the room. Aki could count on the fingers the students who were occupying the chairs. Boys and girls, of varying ages. Were they all targets of abuse? He could identify in the appearance of some the possible motive, glasses, a different hair, a bit fatter, but in the majority he had no idea what could be.

Chiyo asked, "Nakazawa-kun, could you write the name of the club and the schedule on the board?"

"Sure!"

Aki and Nagisa continued standing in front of the students, with no idea what to do. All that was left was to put their hands behind and smile.

While Chiyo began to announce, "Good morning! I'm Chiyo Noguchi, president of Mitakihara school's first anti-bullying club. I'll already say this won't be our normal schedule, we have days of the week and hours defined. Of course we can negotiate and change to what best suit you all."

Aki was a bit impressed. The girl had good speech and presence.

"I already had this idea of creating this club a while ago, because, like you, I also suffered a lot from that." She pointed to the floor. "And it was exactly at this school. My family didn't have financial conditions and I was only able to enroll through a scholarship. It was for me to be happy, but then the problems began with the other classmates, because I didn't have things they had. This isolated me and I became an easy target for aggressions. Luckily the transfer window was still open and I had the option of changing classrooms, where I was very well received. Is any of you suffering from bullying because of your social class?"

The students remained silent. They looked at each other, some shaking their heads.

"Yes, each case is very specific, both in the way it began as the motivation. It can be something futile and maybe you have no idea what it would be." Chiyo grew more melancholy, lowering her tone. "But the person or people laugh at you, don't they? This becomes entertainment. Strength, confidence, control... They feel rewarded and encouraged to continue." She shook her head. "This isn't good for our society. The school is to teach, not only numbers and texts, but the conviviality among people, compassion, solidarity, union... This is to be the future that we aim for. You don't want that on the street or in a work environment would be the same as in the classroom today, right?"

This time most of the students shook their heads.

"But the worst is that some of you may have accepted that role. We feel it'll be worse to fight, because we know we won't win and will only irritate them more. So we begin to believe that they're right, that there is something very wrong in us and we have no qualities. We are inferior, less human..."

Nakazawa had finished writing on the board and was well pleased with their attention to Chiyo.

She emphasized, "This club is to remember: you are not alone. I know some of you didn't want to bother anyone with your problems, maybe even heard this from your families, but the duty of that place is to call for help." She clenched her fist. "We'll unite our voices, make the adults who think this is only a joke to hear. And if you don't have friends, know that you'll find people here in common to put an end to it." She then bowed. "Thank you."

The room remained silent, something that worried Aki. Considering her good speech, she expected a reaction, but perhaps it was the serious subject.

"Do you want to say something, Nakazawa-kun?"

"Yeah." He took Chiyo's place. "Hi guys, are you enjoying skipping class?"

Some of the audience smiled.

"Don't expect it to be like that in the next meetings." He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. "Well, Noguchi-san already said everything so I'm just going to tell my story. I'm the vice president Toshio Nakazawa and I'm not sure if I suffered bullying, but what happened made me have to change schools and lost many friends... Which of you has bad grades?"

Two boys sitting next to the wall lifted their arms.

Nakazawa pointed at them. "Hey! We have people with guts here, just like me."

This time, even Chiyo almost laughed.

"Mine were so bad that my family forced me to sit in the first row of desks in the classroom. They told me that if the teacher could pay more attention to me, I would do the same in return." He spread his arms and raised his eyebrows. "And it worked... the teachers paid more attention to me, the grades were getting better... but one of the teachers started talking to me more, it was a woman." Then he paused.

A very dramatic one and the surprised expressions of those present made it clear that they understood.

"Yep, from somewhere came a rumor that I had a relationship with her. It spread like wildfire and it didn't take long for the school to invite both of us to leave. Nobody wanted a scandal and how could we sue a bad joke that got out of control?" Nakazawa put his hands behind his head and stretched his back. "I still don't understand today, why me? There are so many students sitting in the front row and the teachers talk to them, maybe they even do something more. I think you guys already asked that kind of question, yeah?"

Silence.

"Hmmm..." He smiled. "But I was lucky when I entered this school. The classroom where Noguchi-san and I are studying is very good. Everyone gets along and we have no problems except for something that happened last year..."

"You don't have to tell that," Chiyo cut him off.

"Yeah... this has nothing to do with bullying..." Nakazawa rubbed his face more nervously. "That's what I had to say... yeah... I didn't rehearse anything... so... oh right!" He gestured towards Aki to come. "We have a special guest for our inauguration."

The blond boy's blood froze.

Nagisa was not much different, with her wide eyes.

"I believe he is a great example of what we have to deal with." Nakazawa called him again, "Come, come!"

Aki joined him, still looking at the students, who now looked upset, their gazes more inquisitive and menacing.

Nakazawa whispered, "Don't you want to say something?"

"Ehhhh... I don't know if I..." Aki consulted Nagisa. The girl was watching him closely, but she was not expressing anything that could tell what it was right to do. A smile, a grimace, a nod. Anything!

_No._

He stopped looking at her, looked at himself.

_She already told me what she wants._

"I'll say..."

"Cool!" Nakazawa patted his back and walked away.

For Aki it was as if he had released his hand on the edge of a gorge. He had to speak, "H-Hi guys... I'm Aki Hidaka..."

A girl with her arms crossed said, "I can't hear."

"S-Sorry." He swallowed hard and spoke louder. "Hi Aki Hi... I-I mean, I'm Aki Hidaka and we all have problems, right?"

The audience did not react.

Aki pulled the earlobe of his ear, it was hot. He could hear the sound of his heart as he lowered his head and the tone of voice. "Each of us... has problems..."

Nagisa became concerned with the struggle he was having.

Chiyo too, making mention that she would intervene.

But Aki lifted his head and continued, "... if we share our stories, then... then we can figure out a way to help... yeah..." He joined his restless hands. "I at least know how it all started in my case. I... was somewhat invisible and had no close friends in the classroom. I only got noticed by the other classmates when they started to grow more than me. It was bad when they found out I liked horror movies and monsters." Feeling his throat irritated, he swallowed. "Yeah... They asked if I liked it more than girls. At that time I didn't think about it, so... well, they labelled me sissy. Some boys started to be more aggressive with me, with the support of other classmates." He then gestured toward the bandages on his face. "And that's the point I got after a few years."

A boy in the back of the room raised his hand.

"Y-Yes?"

"Are you the glass kid?" he asked.

Leaving Aki confused. "The glass kid?"

"Yeah, who was thrown through a glass panel yesterday."

"No..." One girl protested in disbelief. "He can't be the glass kid, he's dead!"

Another girl agreed, "Yes! A piece of glass fell and beheaded him!"

Aki ran a hand around his neck.

Nakazawa intervened. "Girls, if that were true, we would have news on TV."

The boy again insisted, "You're the glass kid, or not?"

Hesitantly, Aki grimaced as he answered, "Hmmm... yes, those cuts are because of the glass, but I was unconscious, so I don't remember much."

"Hah!" The boy folded his arms proudly. "I knew he was the glass kid!"

"Wait!" Another student gasped. "Are you really him?! I thought this story was made up."

The girls stared at the reactions that were coming, still not believing.

Another laughed. "Ahahaha! That's why his face is all fucked up! The fucking glass kid is real!"

The conversations between the students and the laughter continued, while Aki just kept blinking. Neither Chiyo, Nakazawa, and Nagisa had any idea how it might end.

The oldest boy from those who were sitting said, "Cool as fuck, man. I've always wanted to break one of these panels."

"Just don't use your head, okay?" Aki replied.

Generating another series of laughs.

And Nagisa smiled, for Aki laughed with them.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

The school day had come to an end and for Aki and Nagisa it had been the most normal they had lately, disregarding the club.

In the hall, Aki returned to remember. "From sissy to the glass kid, known in the whole school. What a promotion..."

"It's not bad," replied Nagisa, "at least it doesn't sound so pejorative."

He lowered his gaze, "I have to agree that it's more unique..."

"The important thing is that I think you made a good impression from the other club members."

"Yes..." Although Aki nodded, he was worried. "I just want to see what it'll be like when more people know about the club. I can't imagine what will happen when Takuma finds out I'm part of it."

"Hey! Wait!"

They turned and recognized the boy who was running. "Nakazawa-senpai?"

He reached them, catching his breath. "Phew... Glad I found you. Are you going to the station?"

"We're going to catch the bus," Aki replied.

"But we can try today," said Nagisa, "why do you want to know?"

"I was talking to Noguchi-san, we heard some rumors..." Nakazawa looked at Aki. "You know the boy that received a suspension, right? It looks like he wants to get you after school."

Aki winced. "W-What?!"

"Don't worry." He winked. "I won't let him mess with you."

Nagisa was not convinced. "Do you think you can...?"

"I won't be alone." Nakazawa looked back.

Aki and Nagisa saw two more boys arrive. One was shorter than Nakazawa and wore glasses, the other was taller and kind of fat.

"They're from my classroom and they're there to help!"

"Actually..." The boy adjusted his glasses. "I'm going to station too, so if they want to accompany me..."

"Yeah... Yeah..." More nervous, Nakazawa smiled. "And see we have a big guy with us! That kid won't want to get even close to us."

The tall boy waved, speaking in a slow, deep voice, "Hi..."

"Maybe not..." Aki shrugged.

"So are these two." Another boy appeared, carrying his bag over his shoulder and the collar of his uniform open. He did not look very happy. "Oh man... Why are you dragging us with this anti-bullying club stuff? Was not that just for the class rep to stop bothering you?"

"Don't talk like that." Nakazawa was embarrassed. "I-I'm taking this seriously. I'm the vice president!"

The boy squinted. "Come on, you're doing this to earn points with Noguchi-san, right?"

"No way! I have no interest in her."

Nagisa felt more and more uncomfortable. "You... don't have to bother..."

"That's nothing!" Then Nakazawa told the other boys, a little annoyed. "Let's stop this drama, the station isn't far."

The group crossed the school gates and soon they reached the street, with the couple leading the other boys.

With the number of people on the sidewalk wearing school uniform diminishing, Aki became more apprehensive.

Nagisa announced, "I see the station."

But Aki did not listen, so focused he was with the surroundings, afraid to come face to face with Takuma or something much worse.

There was a boy on the other side of the street, who was accompanying them. When he realized he had been noticed, he raised his arm.

Aki stopped immediately. "We have to go back."

"Huh? What's it?" Nakazawa asked.

But there was no time for answers. More boys appeared, surrounding them, and another much larger group emerged from a street corner.

Aki's most terrifying foreboding was confirmed at the sight of that red beard. "H-Hiro..."

Leading the group was Takuma, in casual clothes and opening his arms, with a wry smile. "When they screwed me up with a suspension, I thought I had sent you to the hospital, but it seems that luck smiled at me..."

Cornered, the boy with the open collar exasperated, "Damn Nakazawa! Look at the trouble you got us into!"

It was all Nakazawa did not need, he was sweating enough, but he needed to do something. "H-Hey! I'm from the anti-bullying club, stop bothering this boy..."

"Bullying?!" Takuma raised his eyebrows and looked at the other members, almost laughing. "They think that's bullying."

Some boys definitely laughed, but Hiro kept serious, shaking his head. "Morons..."

The boy with glasses, taking advantage of the fact that his bag covered the pocket of his uniform, slowly tried to reach his smartphone with the other hand.

"HEY!" Hiro showed the metallic rings on his fingers. "Do you think you can dial before I get you?"

The boy lowered his head, giving up.

"What a waste of men..." Hiro looked at Aki and his words were harsh, "this doesn't have to be your future! Aki Hidaka, come with us..."

Takuma folded his arms. "Yeah, no one here wants trouble. I'll even forgive you if you come back to us. Let's ignore everything and start over, huh?"

Hearing that, Nagisa's anger grew, telling Aki, "He's lying!"

The blond boy was tense, he lowered his head and pressed his lips and finally said, "Okay, I'll go with you..."

Nagisa gasped.

"Don't do it!" said Nakazawa.

But Aki was not finished. "... under one condition."

"What?" Takuma raised an eyebrow. "Do you think you're in position to impose conditions?"

"I'm not talking to you."

Surprised, Takuma looked back.

"I want to hear you," said Hiro.

Aki looked at him, bringing his clenched fist to his chest. "I want to fight Takuma. If I win, I want to be able to decide whether or not I stay in the gang."

"I accept." Hiro nodded. "We'll arrange a place for that."

"Aki..." And Nagisa was unable to say anything else.

Everyone was silent, trying to understand that agreement.

"Ha... haha.. hahahaha..."

Until Takuma laughed.

"HAHAHAHA! Did you hit your head so hard? You've never been so retarded!" With both hands he pulled back his hair. "Son of a bitch... I wanted to help you, seriously, but your case has no cure. This time I won't knock your lights out, you'll feel pain until there is no more air in your lungs to scream."

Even with the threats, Aki's expression hardened and he stepped forward.

That was enough for Nagisa to block him. "No!"

"I want to do this," he said.

She put her hands on his chest. "But there's no way..."

"I know, I'll fail." He smiled. "But if it's for you..."

Nagisa was distressed, but he was determined. To stop him would be to betray him without bringing any benefit, how else could they escape that situation?

The ring with her name written in runes gave her an idea. If she could imbue Aki's body with her magic, she could change the outcome of that fight.

"Takuma Kuroki."

As if from nowhere, a girl got into the circle.

Nakazawa and his colleagues soon recognized her. "Akemi-san..."

Homura ignored the surprise of everyone, including Nagisa, and approached the person of her interest in firm footsteps. "You're Takuma Kuroki, aren't you?"

 _This girl!_  Takuma looked around, at the other members of the gang, which made him smile confidently. "So I became famous... What do you want?"

"You and these boys, leave while you can," she said in a monotone tone.

Hiro frowned as he ran his hand over his beard.

"Eh?!" Takuma continued to smile. "What joke is this?"

Homura remained silent staring at him.

It was getting harder and harder to keep smiling. "Are you... gonna fight?"

"If you don't leave me a choice."

Takuma clenched his fists. "To being so confident you must have something. Martial arts?"

Homura narrowed her eyes.

"I knew it!" He turned to face Hiro's group, "Haha! Guys, she thinks the street is like the dojo."

His statement made some boys smile.

When he returned his attention to the girl, what Takuma saw was a bag flying straight to his face. He defended, holding it, and then a kick connect his belly, throwing him back. He fell to the ground and remained there.

The faces of the gang members froze. Wide-eyed or gaping or both.

Homura slowly lowered her leg and with a firm pull straightened her skirt.

One of the boys passed from stupefaction to anger and made mention that he would advance, but a stretched arm came to stop him.

It was Hiro. "Nobody attacks."

Some were confused. "But she knocked out one of ours."

"Takuma needed to learn this lesson." Hiro lifted his arm and made a gesture.

The students watched the boys begin to retreat.

Hiro walked backward, saying, "Aki, continue on this path, it's possible to become a man by yourself. If you ever need help, we still accept you in our group." He then looked at Homura.

The girl was in a tense pose.

He nodded and turned.

When the gang was out of sight, Homura went to where Takuma was unconscious and grabbed her bag, then rose, tossing her braid back. She then walked, glancing at Nagisa and Aki, toward Nakazawa. "The boy hit his head on the pavement, his legs are stiff. Call an ambulance."

"S-Sure!" He picked up the smartphone.

Homura kept staring at him.

"I'll... I'll say it was a gang fight."

The intensity of her gaze subsided and then she left.

After walking past him, the boy with glasses commented in a whisper, "Akemi-san... she always gave me chills, now I know why..."

"Yes, she is..." When Nakazawa looked back, the girl was gone. "... unique."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Indecision


	18. Indecision

When Aki opened the gate, he did not find Nagisa waiting for him on the sidewalk.

He nodded to himself and headed toward the station.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"I CAN'T BELIIIIIEEEEEEVE! UUUUHHHUUUUUUU!"

In her desk, Nagisa was covering her ears while Ayako was celebrating.

"Hahaha! Kuroki was beaten by a girl!"

Nagisa looked at her with disapproval. "You should stop it. He's in the hospital."

"But that's the best thing!" Ayako punched the air, pretending to be fighting with someone. "Do you know who this girl is? Ah... How I wish I was in her place..."

"I would never wish that on anyone," Nagisa said to herself.

"Hi?"

"Nothing, nothing..." She then noticed, through the glass panels, Aki in the hallway.

Ayako had also seen him. "Well... It may not have been you who put an end to Kuroki, but it all started with you asking Hidaka-kun."

Nagisa just looked at the other girl and gave a short smile.

"Now I can teach you two a few more things about dating." Ayako smirked.

Aki came waving. "Good morning Nagisa, Kitomono-san."

"A perfect day, isn't it?" Ayako replied.

He became more serious. "Do you know anything about Takuma? Did he wake up?"

The girl standing shrugged. "Awake or not, it's good that he stays in the hospital for a long time, maybe he misses the school year and we'll get rid of this crap forever."

"Ayako-chan!" Nagisa scolded her, "What a horrible way to think."

"Horrible is what he was doing to you," Ayako replied, being more rude, "you should stop feeling pity for others sometimes, you know?"

Nagisa winced and turned her face.

"Am I right or not?" Ayako looked at Aki.

The boy lowered his gaze.

Seeing that the teacher entered the room too, she concluded, "It seems that there is one more thing in common between you two..."

After Ayako went to her desk, Aki sat, exchanging glances with his girlfriend. "Can we go to our hiding place today?"

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

The construction of the high school building was at an accelerating pace. It had already gained a few more floors.

Nagisa watched it sitting against the wall beside Aki.

"About Takuma," he said as he picked up his pot of food, "I think it's fair what happened to him, but I still don't feel well..."

"I think the same thing..." She already had her pot in her hands, but it was still closed. "I wanted it to end in a peaceful way, but I can't control it."

Aki nodded. "That girl is Madoka-senpai's friend, isn't she? A friend of your aunt, too?"

Nagisa pulled a lock of hair. "Hmmm... Yes, but this girl doesn't talk much. I know she's strong."

"She's amazing." Aki was the first to open the pot, then noticed that his girlfriend took a while to do the same, when she did, it was slowly. However, the most unusual thing was what came next. "Didn't you bring any cheese?"

"I forgot..."

He frowned and looked back at the construction site, smiling. "What a strange day."

"D-Do you think?" She glanced at him.

"Yes, at that time we would be thinking about how we would avoid Takuma today." The boy touched his bandages. "Now... I can't think how it's going to be from now on."

Nagisa looked away and raised her eyebrows. "Lessons, homeworks, tests."

Aki smiled broadly. "Hopefully these will be our major concerns."

The two began to eat.

It was not long before Aki spoke again, "Nagisa."

"Hmm?"

"My family asked if I wanted to change schools."

Nagisa stopped chewing for a moment, then continued, nodding.

"I said no."

She swallowed and looked at him. "It wouldn't make much sense now that the problem with Kuroki and the gang is settled."

"No, that was before what happened to him yesterday."

Nagisa was surprised at his satisfaction. However, she did not feel he was smiling because of the answer, but at her. Nagisa shared the smile and turned her attention to her pot of food, under the sound of heavy machinery working.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

The bell rang, announcing the end of the last class of the day.

While she put her belongings in her bag, Nagisa watched Ayako leave the room with Sanjuro hugging her and the two exchanging giggles.

"It seems that Sanjuro didn't even care about his old friend..."

Hearing the comment, Nagisa turned to Aki, who was already standing beside her. "I don't know how friends they were, but that bond weakened."

"Yeah," he said, looking at the couple disappearing around a corner, "now he has someone else."

The two headed toward the exit of the room, but heard a call from behind.

"Hey glass kid!"

Aki turned.

It was a group of boys, all smirking, the one who spoke made an obscene gesture. "So? Did your girlfriend polish you?"

With a serious countenance, Aki exchanged glances with his girlfriend and they returned to walk, hearing the laughter. Already in the hall, he said, "What a bad joke."

"This is Takuma Kuroki's legacy," she said, "but I don't think anyone is going to do anything worse, knowing they can have the same end as him."

The couple left the building.

That was when Aki remembered. "And there's also the anti-bullying club."

"Uh-huh."

"We have few members, but Noguchi-senpai says there are more victims than she'll try to bring." He smiled. "It's cool that the club is already going to plan some get-togethers. It's like she said, we should unite, become friends so we can fight."

Nagisa nodded. "I wish you good luck, that everything works out there."

"Hi?" Aki was confused. "Aren't you going to participate?"

She looked at him, grimacing. "When they messed with me, I was never the real target, right?"

"Hmmm..." The boy ran his hand through his hair and began to scratch. "You're right, you just got called by Noguchi-senpai because you're my girlfriend."

They reached the street and headed for the station.

"I should have thought about that, being in that club is a choice," Aki commented, "and you kind of belong to another club."

"Huh?" She made another face.

He raised his eyebrows. "The law of cycles."

"Ah..." Nagisa lowered her head and smiled to hide her nervousness. "Yes... the Law of Cycles..."

Near the lines at the turnstiles, they stopped.

Aki stood facing her. "And we're back to that point."

Nagisa agreed, adding, "We don't need to run away..."

He nodded and kept his head down.

At that moment she noticed that he was nervous, his neck was tense.

"Nagisa..."

"Yes...?" Her heart raced a little when she saw him blushing.

Then he lifted his head, smiling, pointing to his bandages. "Ehhhmmm... I was thinking about... when I would remove those things."

"Ah... haha..." Nagisa shared his attitude. "You need to have patience."

"It itches a lot, I've slept badly..."

Then a silence formed between them.

Which Aki tried to break as fast as possible. "I see you tomorrow?"

"Yes." She shrugged. "Definitely?"

"Haha, so..." He started to walk backward and wave. "Bye, girlfriend."

"Bye..." Nagisa stood where she was, watching him get in a line, go through the turnstile, and disappear into the crowd.

Then, also, her smile disappeared.

In quick steps, she returned to school with a very clear purpose. On the path surrounded by cherry trees, she used her telepathy. [ _Madoka, are you there?_ ]

The answer soon came. [ _I'm crossing the gate with Homura._ ]

Nagisa stopped suddenly, pressing her lips together and clenching her fists. Even aware that this was far from ideal, it was inevitable, she needed to do that. [ _I'll come to you._ ]

Soon they crossed paths.

The first face she paid attention to was Homura. The girl had a seemingly neutral face, but the movements of her eyes indicated a certain shock.

"Nagisa-chan! What a surprise," said Madoka.

"Hi..." Nagisa looked at her. "I'm sorry for something so sudden, but I wanted to have a serious talk with you."

"Sure..." Madoka looked at Homura.

The girl with braids exchanged glances with her, then Nagisa for a long time.

The white-haired girl looked down.

She then nodded and left. "I'll go ahead."

"I'll catch up with you!" Madoka turned her attention back to Nagisa. "Let's go somewhere else?"

The two crossed the stream and entered on a trail among the cherry trees.

"That's not what I want to talk, but..." Nagisa said, "about Michiru..."

"She went back to Law of Cycles," Madoka smiled, "I don't know why, but she seemed very happy."

"Really?" Nagisa looked at the cloudy sky and sighed. "Well, that's what she wanted, right?"

They came to a clearing where there were a few benchs eroded by time. A romantic place, but far from popular. They chose one under the shade of the trees to sit.

Even having time to prepare, Nagisa had no idea how to start. "So..."

However, Madoka gestured for her to stop, she was very serious.

Nagisa was confused.

The pinkette looked at the trees behind the bench and spoke out loud, "Homura, get down there."

Surprised, Nagisa could not see anything in those leafy canopies, but in fact she was feeling a subtle scent of pumpkin.

"Please, I even know the branch where you are."

Suddenly, a noise of foliage came from one of the trees, which shook as Homura landed gracefully on the ground, acting as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

But for Nagisa, it was terror, a very familiar one coming from that girl, but far from getting used to it.

Madoka told Nagisa, frustrated, "Sorry, I don't think we have any way to avoid her."

Homura asked, "Is it about her boyfriend?"

Nagisa looked at her wide-eyed, then at Madoka. "You told her..."

She shook her head. "No."

"Were you hiding this?" Homura approached.

"Huh?!" Nagisa turned to look at her.

"I remember that boy."

"Ah..." Nagisa lowered her head and shuddered as she touched her ring. "And... And you shouldn't be too happy about it..."

Homura tilted her head to one side. "I don't care."

This time, as well as widening her eyes, Nagisa gaped. "Don't you care?"

"No." Homura looked at the other girl. "I believe Madoka approves such leniency."

"Yes, I do," Madoka replied, promptly and firmly.

Nagisa had a strange sensation that she only managed to translate as a dense atmosphere between the two girls.

Homura asked Nagisa, "But do you care?"

She frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Have you ever wondered what will happen if he finds out about magic and us?"

Nagisa turned her face. "I know that wouldn't be good."

"I'm not so sure about your answer." Homura's voice became a whisper. "Let me clarify, he'll be in another world, away from the people close to him. No one will believe him, he will be stigmatized, considered a madman. That's why I don't really care." Then she smiled wryly. "And there will be no turning back, except if his memories are 'erased', but you should know that they are... volatile." She turned serious again. "However, there is another way to save him from this situation and it would be helping him bring more people into the world he is." She raised her eyebrows and her voice. "In that case, I DO care."

Sensing the weight of the statements, Nagisa closed her eyes and pretended that everything had disappeared, as if she could escape reality. Actually she could, but not with her sanity.

"Don't suffer," Madoka said, in a gentle tone, "what Homura said may be true, but it didn't happen. Nagisa-chan, for me you're very mature for your age. I trust your judgment and I'll give all my support to whatever you decide, for I know it'll be for his sake as much as yours."

Nagisa reopened her eyes, facing Madoka's smile.

"Beyond that, I can't help you much. I've never had a boyfriend. Wehihi." She winked. "Maybe you should share it with Mami-san, she might have a better answer."

Rising from the bench, Nagisa took a deep breath and tried to smile. "I'll... do that. Thanks."

"It's me who is grateful that you seek my help."

Homura glanced at Madoka, her eyes narrowing.

The three girls left the clearing. On the street, they said goodbye and parted.

Nagisa began her journey on foot to home like the old times, alone.

_Mami..._

No, not really alone. She was accompanied by memories of that fateful night.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

As soon as she opened the door to the apartment, Nagisa found Mami with her arms folded.

"I called you several times."

She put her hand on the pocket where was the smartphone. "I think I had put it in silent mode..."

Mami did not say anything, she continued with the same posture and seriousness.

Nagisa was well aware of what she really wanted to know. "I got the message from a person in my classroom and... it was urgent, so-"

Mami grabbed her arm and pulled her into the apartment.

The grip was strong and aching. She did not have time to take off her shoes, as soon as Mami closed the door, Nagisa was pulled into the living room.

The blonde released her and returned to her former posture. "Now tell me the truth."

Nagisa composed herself. "But that's the truth! I got an urgent message from someone in my classroom wanting to see me."

"No." Mami shook her head. "If it was only that, even if it was urgent, you would have told me while I was in the bath."

Nagisa was fiddling with her fingers.

"Nagisa!"

With the harsh way her name had been called, she said, "It's a boy."

"A boy." When Mami realized, she lost her posture, uncrossing her arms. "A boy... How long?"

"Since the first weeks of school." Nagisa gestured, pleading for her to be calm. "But... But we didn't do anything, really anything you might be thinking."

"That's not the problem!" Mami gritted her teeth, showing her left hand with the ring.

Nagisa recoiled. "B-But why would that be a problem? We're going to school. You even brought your friend here."

Mami turned her face and put her hand on her forehead. "I regret it..."

"What?"

"Nagisa, we're here for Madoka-san." Mami came back to look at her. "And we need to get along with people in this world for now. That's why I enrolled you at school to avoid questions from the neighborhood. But we shouldn't have such close relationships, much less dating!"

"But I wanted to protect him."

"Protect him?"

"Yes," Nagisa said with conviction, "other students were humiliating him often and that was the way I found to support him, avoiding the use of magic." She clasped her hands together. "Wouldn't you do the same? I know you would help someone at the first opportunity."

Mami looked up, thoughtful. She sighed and asked, "And who will protect him from you?"

Nagisa was speechless.

"Helping others? Fine," the blonde continued,"but through a long-lasting relationship? Just one time! One moment you lose control and this boy's life will be in great danger."

"That will not happen!" Nagisa tried to express confidence in what she said with a smile. "I'm already used to the curse I carry, I know how to handle it."

Mami clenched her fists. She lowered and shook her head as she pressed her lips together.

"Mami..." Nagisa pleaded. "Look at me."

She did not obey the request, instead she opened her hand, from which came a ribbon.

The other girl did not have time to react, the ribbon flew quickly and wrapped around her neck. "Ahhhgk!" Then she was pulled to the floor. Feeling the embrace of the fabric on her skin, she widened her eyes. "What are you doing?"

Mami did not speak, but her body began to tremble to the point of having erratic spasms.

Nagisa was even more astonished.

The arms, the legs, the head... they were disassembling in a spiral of ribbons, until the torso burst.

"Ah!" Nagisa saw the ribbons, of different sizes and colors, going all over the place. They covered the furniture, the floor, the walls and the ceiling. But they all had a common central point, a tiny doll that was floating.

Candeloro.

"Mami... stop!" Nagisa again did not receive an answer. Could Mami have given up to grief?

_How could this happen?_

Nagisa searched her memory for an answer. In fact, she had felt that Mami was having some problems she did not want to share, so as not to hurt her image. But could she have underestimated the seriousness of these problems? Could she not have done enough, being negligent with Mami?

The doll swayed the fans of ribbons connected to her body.

This was the symbol of her greatest error. Nagisa could only think that by focusing her efforts on Aki, and on Michiru as well, she distanced herself from the person she claimed she cherished. Mami felt betrayed. Now she needed to avoid a tragedy.

In a swift movement, Nagisa caught the ribbon around her neck, but before she could pull it, ribbons snatched at her arms and stretched them. "Ah!" Other ribbons snaked and tied her legs.

Candeloro circled over the girl, like a spider watching her prey struggling in her web.

Although her strength was augmented through magic, Nagisa could not overcome the pull of the ribbons. Trying to find another way, she noticed that some of the ribbons danced just above her. If she lifted her head and cut the loops with her teeth, perhaps the momentary loss of connection with the witch would weaken their grip, making the escape possible. She needed to warn Madoka!

However, she would certainly have only one chance, for the witch would withdraw the ribbons when the intention was revealed. Nagisa prepared herself, taking a deep breath, and made a lunge.

She chomped several ribbons.

It was better than she expected and at the same time it was bad because it would be very difficult to cut so many at the same time. She gritted her teeth and shook her head to force it.

"Nagisa..."

It was Mami's voice. Nagisa turned and to her complete surprise there was a floating head of her, partially built with ribbons and hollow, without eyes, but had the curls.

"Don't you think you're too close to the ceiling?" said the head.

And she was right. Nagisa noticed that she was very tall and immediately looked down.

On the floor was a doll with a cape and out of its mouth came the body of a black cloth serpent with red polka dots.

Her body.

"I scared you, didn't I?" Mami's head returned to speak. "You had fear. Like any other feeling, it generates an emotional response, from where comes the transformation..." For a moment, the ribbons rippled, almost undoing the head. "It's not only Akemi-san who had been studying our nature."

Charlotte was in shock.

"Fear also clouded your judgment." Candeloro landed on her talking head. "Why did you fight the ribbon around your neck? I wasn't strangling you, you could talk and breathe. Did you think I would have the courage to do that?"

The serpent lowered her multicolored gaze in a look of distress.

"You didn't assess the situation, look at the window."

The window! Worse, the panoramic windows. She had forgotten that someone from the neighboring buildings could see them there. But Charlotte discovered that the windows had been covered with curtains made of entwined ribbons.

"What you considered reason were your emotions prevailing. Now think of how many feelings you will have if you continue with this boy. Do you still think you're in control?"

Charlotte closed her eyes and was sucked by her doll form. She stood and looked up.

Candeloro rearranged the ribbons on the face of Mami's head to convey a stern expression.

Crestfallen, Charlotte flew to her room.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Nagisa stopped, still a few blocks away from home. She put her hand in her pocket, where she pulled out the rubber ball and stared at it.

_... if you really want the well being of a person, sometimes we have to do things we don't want..._

Filled with pain, a whisper escaped her mouth, "I have to put an end to it..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...


	19. Love tastes like cheese

That day Aki had come to school without the bandages. The wounds had healed, but they were still somewhat visible, not that it had diminished his satisfaction.

That day Nagisa lost count of the times she smiled to share the good mood of the boy. What she knew was that they were far from genuine.

Since the night of the reveal, Mami had not touched the subject, not explicitly. Nagisa sensed, in the silent and stern glances, in the cold and distant attitudes, that Mami was waiting for a feedback, the only one she would accept.

The bell rang, it was time to leave, it was time to smile again.

Nagisa glanced at Aki, it was obvious that he would leave his desk and go to her, but he stood up slowly, with a lost gaze, thinking of something.

"Nagisa-chan, are you going to sit there forever?"

She turned to Ayako, with Sanjuro behind. Yes, she could not stop time. "I was about to pack up."

"Uh-huh..." Ayako raised an eyebrow. "I and Sanjuro are going to downtown, want to go with us?"

She was already expecting that, an invitation, and Nagisa already had an answer.

"No." "No."

However, to her surprise, Aki replied the same.

"Ehhh... You're in sync, huh?" Ayako smirked, holding up both hands. "What can I say to this double rejection?"

"Stop bothering them," said Sanjuro.

"Me?! Bothering?" She brought her hand to her chest in surprise. "I'm not doing this, right?"

Nagisa smiled slightly and shook her head. "No Ayako-chan, thank you for the invitation."

"So, see you tomorrow!"

Watching them leave, Nagisa stood up and exchanged glances with Aki.

The boy smiled, a little nervous. "Let's go."

They left school, walking side by side as usual.

"Tomorrow will be the club meeting," he commented.

Nagisa nodded.  _He really seems to be happy, is this the best time?_

Perhaps the biggest problem was how. Nagisa barely had experience with relationships and now she would have to end one. Was it just by talking? Move away? Act cold? Ignore him?

"... what do you think of this idea of Nakazawa-senpai? Nagisa?"

She was startled, for she was utterly lost with what he was talking about. "His idea? It's cool."

"Really?" Aki raised his eyebrows. "I'll tell him you liked it."

Nagisa showed a smile, one of the fake ones. She did not know if she should be relieved.

On the street to the station, making sure Aki was not talking, she went back to exploring the possibilities and one stood out. She could send a message over the phone, maybe she could say that her 'aunt' did not approve their relationship and that was not far from true. Would it hurt less?

She felt her hand being touched by another.

Nagisa glanced at Aki and again he looked nervous, his head a little low.

His hand insisted.

Nagisa accepted and they joined together, but not without a great sadness growing inside her. Even if it ended, she would always meet him in the classroom. It would be impossible to escape the pain.

"Nagisa..."

"Y-Yes?" Hearing him calling her name only made it all be more difficult.

"I don't want to go to the station," Aki said, not daring to look at her and blushing.

Nagisa's eyes widened, the way he expressed said it all.

"That's why we turned down Kitomono-san's invitation, right? I remember, you wanted it." He smiled. "But I think you want me to take the initiative..."

She could say no. She had to say no! It would already be a half way of saying that the relationship was over and they would have to go their separate ways. Nagisa, however, did not feel in the right to punish his courage. "Where do you want to go..."

"I don't know!" Aki shook his head, biting his lips. "Let's continue and... we'll find a place."

They went to the station, but then crossed the street. It was a silent walk, a silence that hid many conflicts.

Soon Nagisa recognized a place. Like in the past, the park had many children and their mothers.

"Hey, let's sit there," Aki said.

Nagisa was sure that this was the same bench as well. The name Michiru came into her mind, but she soon sought to forget. Madoka could not be mistaken and if Michiru had returned to Law of Cycles, she could not be influencing him.

They sat somewhat close to each other, more than that time at the mall.

Not that it brought comfort to Nagisa, quite the contrary.

Putting his elbows on his legs and clasping his hands, Aki bowed.

She noticed he was nervous again, but it was more than that. It was not shyness, but something bigger.

"Nagisa, I... I need to say that." And he was about to reveal what it was. "Am I a good boyfriend?"

"Why are you asking this?" She frowned.  _Why are you asking this right now?_

"Do you know why I agreed to be your boyfriend?"

"Because I insisted..." she murmured, feeling guilty.

He heard. "Yeah, but it's more because there were a lot of people in the classroom doing it. You remember the heart drawn with our names, right? Recently the subject was always who was dating whom." He smiled, shaking his head. "So when you asked, I thought 'why not?', even though I didn't see much sense in it."

Nagisa turned to him, with an idea of what he was getting at.

"Yes, this stuff of 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend' to me is just a label. I accepted to be more like the others, doing it for the sake of doing it." He shook his head again and gripped his hands more tightly. "Well... Although we didn't have much time, nothing is happening between us."

A spark of hope lit up in Nagisa. It was true, as she had told Mami, nothing had happened. They were school friends, that was all, and it could go on like this.

"I love you."

The spark extinguished like the blow of a candle. Nagisa gaped. "Wh... Wha... Huh?!"

"Ah... I don't know how to say it. I mean... Those words worth so little..." Aki rubbed his face. "Nagisa, it's all my fault for not recognizing. You did so much for me, you dedicated yourself so much... and I was only thinking of defending my pride. A complete idiocy, since I saw no value in myself. I still don't see much, but..."

Nagisa froze as he rose his torso and looked at her with a determined expression.

"I didn't realize you had not left me yet because you're doing it out of love. That's the only explanation." Aki gasped, his eyes widening. "I... Please... I want to love you. I'll strive for this. I don't want it to be just a school thing!"

Love and pity, two words with four letters and meanings that could confuse. However, Nagisa knew very well now. She loved him, the same feeling for her mother, from where she drew strength to persevere. That was the only explanation.

The image of Aki began to blur.

How could she put an end to it? Nagisa imagined what love would be to him if she broke up now. A hypocrisy? What else could he believe? She could preserve his life by doing this, but she would destroy his soul. It was impossible. Impossible!

_Please, I don't want this dream to end yet._

Aki said, "You're crying."

Surprised, Nagisa blinked, making her tears fall.

He looked down. "I said it wrong?"

She wiped her face. "No... I'm happy."

"The problem is I don't know how I can love you." He smiled in embarrassment. "Do you need help with anything?"

She shrugged. "Hmmm... School assignments?"

"I think this is a start..." Aki turned his face, pressing his lips, again thoughtful.

It only made Nagisa's heart race faster.

"Maybe there's something you want, but you won't tell me, that I was supposed to do..." He pressed his eyelids. "I'm sure I'll fail, so..." He opened his mouth and it took a while to let out a whisper, "I want to kiss you."

She gripped the fabric of her skirt. "Ah..."

He shook his head and smiled, "That wasn't very romantic, hehe..."

"It was."

Aki looked at her.

Nagisa was red, but smiling. "At least the whisper."

"Ah... haha."

They shared their glances and smiles.

For Aki, Nagisa was different from moments ago. She seemed distant and now she had a modest, welcoming joy. It only made her more beautiful and he had the privilege of witnessing from so close. However, he could not get any closer. It seemed that his dreams and imaginations did not expect for this, leaving him alone and helpless.

Nagisa could not help but notice that he had grown redder, almost like his eyes.

He lowered his head. "I thought saying would make it easier."

Watching the hubbub of children, Nagisa rose from the bench. "Let's look for a better place."

They grabbed their bags and walked through the park. Far from the playground, the place was more deserted and they found a corner surrounded by greenery, with an old tree and its broad trunk.

Behind the tree, they left their bags on the ground and stood face to face, holding hands.

But Aki was still hesitant.

"I don't bite," she said.

He nodded and approached. Then he saw her do the same. Her face was taking up his field of vision until he could no longer see clearly, it was when his nose touched her cheek and his lips hers, more specifically the corner of it. He could feel a warmth on his face and then he pulled away.

Nagisa was confused.

Aki smiled. "Yeah... That was my first kiss."

"Of course..." She looked down. "That was my first too."

He was worried. "Was it too bad?"

"No." She raised her eyebrows and smiled. "I just thought you wanted to kiss me like in the movies."

"I even thought about it..."

She asked, in a soft voice, "Do you want to try?"

"Uh-huh." Aki was surprised at her leaving his hands to hug him. He did the same and their faces were much closer. Only then did he realize the quick beating of his heart.

It took only a small move for their lips to meet. Aki remembered the movies and was sure he needed to make mouth movements. He was late, because her lips had already taken the initiative, opening slightly. He decided to copy, making their lips fit, followed by a gentle squeeze from her. That was when he noticed that perhaps his lips were too dry, because the moisture brought by saliva made a lot of difference when it came to sliding.

Open, close, open, close, in slow movements. He was getting the hang of it! And on what seemed to be a good rhythm. The problem was breathing. He could hear and feel her breath on his face, but Aki was not sure if he could do it freely. He also did not know what to do with his hands, which were over her hair on her back, perhaps it was bothering her. There were so many unthought details and sensations that he could not pay attention to what he saw, not that there was something interesting but brief visions of one of her half-open eyes.

One of the lips eventually slipped away from the other by accident and they retreated their heads.

Nagisa had a clear smile and a serene look.

To Aki's relief. The kiss had been really good and he did not even have to ask. In fact, he did not feel like talking.

The two exchanged smiles, big and small. It was the way their lips had to invite each other.

And it was accepted. Their faces met again.

Nagisa had tilted her head more to the side and pressed harder against Aki.

He felt the result immediately, if it had been a kiss before, that was much more. It was overwhelming. It was not just their lips that had fit, but their mouths. Their faces were even closer, perhaps as much as they could. Their lips slid in long motions and there was a hot breath between them. It was as if their mouths had melted and mixed together. Aki could barely think, but he was not worried or afraid, for he felt that was right. He paid no more attention to his breathing as he had no control.

If there was one thing he could think clearly, it was in Nagisa. He wished she was feeling the same happiness. May this moment be unforgettable.

Then he felt something firm and wet invade his mouth and poke his tongue. It was her tongue! Aki was now certain she was enjoying, but he did not expect her to be so bold. He moved his tongue to intercept hers and a friendly dispute began in the space between their teeth.

With the exchange of saliva, Aki felt a sweet taste, but he could not remember that she had eaten anything like that recently. Was it natural? Girls are awesome!

Nagisa was also feeling a special flavor, but far from being sweet. It was pungent and salty, combined with a strong odor, it dominated her senses.

The kiss was getting wetter. It came in Aki's mind that they could end up drooling and he withdrew his tongue.

But Nagisa did not do the same.

Finding it funny, he let her explore inside his mouth. Aki was impressed that a person's tongue could be so long.

She entered more and more.

The sweet, warm mass was filling his mouth, leaving little space for his tongue and threatening to reach his throat. Frightened, Aki pulled away and saw a white face, with a maw and its giant purple tongue.

The face widened its eyes, showing a myriad of colors.

With no breath to scream, Aki fell on his butt, realizing that the owner of that face was Nagisa.

With her tongue out, she was in shock. She brought her shaking hands to her face and felt it. Confirming her fears, in a crying expression, she turned and fell to her knees. " **NOOOOWWWRR!** "

Aki saw the world around him darken quickly, soon he found himself in a kind of cave, filled with candy and medicine bottles. The tree had become a giant lollipop.

"How foolish of me..." Nagisa mourned, it was only a moment she let her human face slip away, but it was enough, "I knew there would be no turning back."

Her voice had returned to normal, but Aki could not forget that face. He never forgot.

"There was no way this could become a dream," tears began to sprout, "only a nightmare."

"Wait! W-Wait!"

She turned slowly, glancing at him.

Aki was already standing, panting and gesticulating. "Wait..." He ran to his bag and picked up his notebook.

Curiosity overcame Nagisa's sadness.

He leafed eagerly, then reached out, showing her a drawing.

Nagisa gasped. Painted with colored pen was a doll with the head shaped like a candy, wearing a black cap with red polka dots and a brown coat with very long sleeves. The cheerful face of the doll she knew very well, as well as the name written on the page.

"Last year I had dreams about it. It was one of the reasons that led me to start drawing in that notebook. This creature spoke in a strange way, but I could understand, she gave me her name... However, I didn't know why I was having these dreams, it wasn't from any movies I had seen, but now... now..." He shook his notebook and raised his voice, "You are Bebe!"

Then the notebook fell from his hand.

Shivering and looking away, he raised his hands to his head and concluded, "I'm going crazy, right?"

"No!" Nagisa stated, "you're not!"

Aki looked back at her.

Nagisa lowered her head and her voice, "All this is real..."

"So... what I dreamed and saw..."

"Aki! You can't tell anyone!" She clasped her hands together. "Please don't do that!"

He grimaced. "I won't do it, or the men in black will kidnap me."

And she too. "Huh?!"

He continued, "I've seen this several times. When someone has contact with an alien, governments make that person disappear, maybe even his family. They don't want us to know the truth."

"I'm not an alien!" She emphasized, "I'm human! I swear!"

He looked around. "B-But wasn't I abducted to your planet?"

"This place..." Nagisa replied hesitantly, "this is a magical place..."

"Magical?" Aki raised his eyebrows. "So you're a witch."

She widened her eyes.

"A sorceress."

She sighed, more relieved. "You're right."

"I see..." He turned his face and put his hand to his mouth, pondering, "the law of cycles, it's a very strange name for a girl's club, but for a mage's guild..."

Nagisa was worried that he was figuring out more than he should. She approached, demanding, "You understand what you're dealing with! You shall not share it with anyone!"

"I already said I won't do it!"

But her stern expression soon gave way to regret. "And we must separate."

Aki blinked a few times before uttering, "Separate?"

"Yes! I should have done it already. I should never have started a relationship with you to begin with..." She clenched her fists. "I made a terrible mistake and put your life at risk. Magic is something you don't have full control, no matter how much you believe otherwise. You saw it, now you know."

With a serious expression, Aki spoke, "I want to see again."

"What?!" She stepped back.

"Please, I want to be sure."

Nagisa was speechless, then composed herself and nodded, before hiding her face with her hands.

Aki waited anxiously.

She slowly revealed her transformed face without looking at him. She had no expression, but her hands trembled and closed.

He looked closer. Some features were still recognizable, even with the strange eyes, but her eyes always were. The only really inhuman thing was her wide purple lips. He reached out to touch the skin and it was amazing because it was not makeup, not even the yellow circles on the cheeks.

"Youwwr hawrnd is shawwrking," Nagisa said, without hiding her voice and sharp teeth, "youww're sweawwwrting mowre. I can feewwr it becawwwrse yowwr smewwwr like foowwrd to me."

Aki hugged her.

"WHAWWRT?! GOWWRNE MAWWWRD?"

"No..." Aki swallowed hard before continuing, "I'm scared, I've always been a great coward... but I haven't forgotten what you did for me, your love."

The Roquefort's scent made her salivate. "Ywwwr dowrn't uwwrnderstand! I can hwwwrt yowwr!"

"After the kiss, when you screamed in despair, it was because you were sure we were going to part, wasn't it?" Aki hugged her harder. "How can I leave you, knowing that you'll be suffering? How could I live with that? Nothing would hurt more."

"Youwr can die..."

"Knowing this, then I'll fight to be with you. This will be my proof of love."

Nagisa did not say anything, because she needed to hold her cry.

While Aki's heart calmed down. The long, wavy white hair, the scrunchies and the feminine school uniform, the pantyhose with polka dots, all reminded him of who was in his arms. He pulled away so he could look into his girlfriend's colorful eyes and comment, "By the way, you'd be a good voice actor for monsters."

Surprised and outraged, Nagisa turned her face. It was then that she felt her cheek being nudged by his lips. She looked back at him even more shocked.

He looked away, with an awkward smile. "I-I think I failed in my survival instincts..."

That was stupid and... funny. Nagisa felt she was going to smile, one that would be genuine, but she tried to hide it. Too late, her huge mouth made it very obvious. There was nothing left to do but punch his chest. "Idiowrt..."

He closed his eyes, accepting.

Nagisa spoke in a low tone, controlling her voice, "that's not right..."

"If it means being with you, then I don't know what's right and wrong." Aki re-opened his eyes and witnessed something even more unusual. Small creatures surrounded them, with a pair of legs and tail of a rat, but the rest of their bodies were completely bizarre. They wore nurse hats, with a lilac drawing of a stylized inverted heart. "What are those things?"

"My emotions," Nagisa answered, convict.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

The orange lights of the afternoon penetrated the windows of the living room while Mami was seated at her triangular glass table. She watched her lifeless reflection on it. "She's late..."

"And we know why."

Mami looked at Homura, who was sitting at other side of the table.

"It's an absurd that she's with this boy," affirmed the girl with braids.

"Even if she loves him?" Madoka was occupying the last side.

Homura glared at her. "She will only complicate his life." Then she returned to Mami. "And you let that happen. She was your responsibility."

"That's true." Madoka nodded, serious. "Mami-san found out too late..."

The blonde lowered her head. "What will we do now?"

"I expected you had an answer, we all expected," Homura said.

She winced.

Homura concluded, "But I see we can't rely on you, we'll have to live with that mistake."

Madoka added, "Nagisa-chan's mistake can be forgiven, because it comes from good intentions and a noble feeling." Then she smiled. "Unlike others, full of egoism and lust."

Mami's eyes widened.

Madoka and Homura stared at her with malice.

Quickly, she held out her hands. The other two girls dismounted in a tangle of ribbons, which were being absorbed by her skin.

When she finished, she was alone again in her apartment. "Thank you... my friends."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Purpose


	20. Purpose

Mitakihara never sleeps.

The lights bathing the curtains and bringing some clarity to the dark room. The sound of vehicles, air conditioners, people, humans.

Mami also did not sleep, lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Nagisa had returned, said she had been chosen to clear the classroom. Lying and she did not even try to hide it.

_Is she afraid of me?_

She held her breath.

_Who in their right mind would not have?_

Seconds passed, then minutes, and she did not feel the need of breathing. Still, she felt more distressed.

_With what I am now..._

A creak from the door. She turned and saw that it was a little open. It could not be the wind. Was Nagisa taking a peek? She could not see anyone in the opening.

Suddenly she saw a small bump forming under the blanket and it was coming up to her.

Mami returned to breathe, sure of who it would be.

Soon came a pair of brown cloths, followed by a candy shaped head and eyes with their multiple colors discernible even in the dimly lit environment.

"Bebe..." she asked, "why are you in that form? Did you have a nightmare?"

The doll answered in her distorted voice, "bbbrrriiiiNo, iiIiijustiicouldn'tiisleepii. iiSorryiitoiiwakeiiyouii."

Mami smiled, she did not know why.

No...

She knew.

Mami moved on her bed, liberating a space on her pillow where she placed Bebe. Stroking one of the doll's head flaps, she said, "You remember we slept like that."

Bebe smiled.

"I kept talking to you late into the night."

"bbbrrriiiiIiikeptiilisteningii."

"Yes, you did that... until one of us fell asleep." Mami looked at a distant spot. "I talked about everything. I told a story, or it was something about the other magical girls." She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Kyouko and Miki-san and their petty fights."

The doll used her long sleeves to hide her sharp teeth of her wide grin.

"About my parents, good memories." Suddenly, a pause, and then her voice grew more melancholic. She could not help it, for the words seemed to weigh too much. "And... school gossips." She sighed. "I was envious of my classmates, wasn't I?"

"Mami."

She turned her attention to the doll.

Bebe had been sitting on the pillow, worried. "bbbrrriiiiDidiisomethingiihappenii?"

Besides the fact about the boy. Mami had understood well, understood that she needed to be more careful. "No... Maybe it's because of all those memories. I fought so many witches..."

"bbbrrriiii?"

She rubbed her forehead. "I be here with you like this. Before it wasn't, but now it's rather strange."

"bbbrrriiiiYesii." The doll lowered her head, sadder. "bbbrrriiiiNowiiyouiihaven'tiionlyiitheiigoodiimemoriesiiofiime, iibutiitheiibadiionesii."

"Oh no." Mami pulled her, hugging and kissing her head. "I may have these memories, but I'll never judge you for them. I feel weird with all this about witches, but you're my Bebe. I love you and I'm grateful to be with me."

"bbbrrriiiiMeiiitooii."

Mami continued to caress her, adjusting the cap and cape, but then she narrowed her eyes.

Leaving Bebe again worried. "bbbrrriiiiWhatii?"

"You're not trying to soften my heart, are you? Nagisa..."

The doll shook her head promptly. "bbbrrriiiiNoii!" And covered her mouth with her sleeves. "bbbrrriiiiButiiIiididn'tiibreakiiupiiwithiitheiiboyiiyetii."

Mami nodded and said, "I've been harsh on you, but know I did it so you won't regret it later."

"bbbrrriiiiIiiknow, iiIiideservediiitii." The tips of Bebe's mouth made a big downward curve. "bbbrrriiiiIiithoughtiiofiitellingiiyou, iibutiitheniiIiididn't. iiItiiwasiieasieriithisiiwayii."

Mami's expression froze.

"bbbrrriiiiWheniiIiirealizedii, iiIiiwasiilyingii."

"Of course..." Mami looked away. "At least nothing serious happened, so... it's fine. Just settle the situation with this boy."

"bbbrrriiiiOkiiii..."

She returned to smile. "Let's try to sleep!" She pulled the blanket to cover Bebe and tickled her belly.

"bbbrrriiii!"

She giggled, but then her smile faded. "Nagisa."

"bbbrrriiii?" The doll stared at the blonde with her curious, multicolored eyes.

"Did you get used to this form?"

Bebe was surprised by the question, but answered without thinking too much, "bbbrrriiiiWheniiIiiwasiiiniitheiiLawiiofiiCycles, iiiniimyiibarrier, iiIiialwaysiiistayediilikeiithisii."

"Really?"

"bbbrrriiiiExceptiiwheniiMadokaiishowediiup. iiSheiialwaysiiwantediitoiiknowiiifiiIiistilliirememberediiwhoiiIiiwasii." For a moment, Bebe's eyes had lost their colors. "bbbrrriiiiIiieveniiwantediitoiiforgetii. iiTheiihospitalii, iitheiicoldiiair, iitheiismelliiii... iibutiitheniiIiiwouldiiforgetiimyiimother. iiIiican'tiigiveiiupiioniiherii."

"It's true." Mami stared at the ceiling. "I lost my parents like you, but I didn't see them suffer. It was all over in an instant... maybe if it wasn't so, I wouldn't have endured my magical girl years."

"bbbrrriiiiYouiiwouldii! iiYouiiprotectediiMitakiharaiitoiihonoriithemii!"

"Yes..." she took a deep breath and murmured, "I guess I've done enough."

Bebe lifted her flaps. "bbbrrriiii?"

"Nothing, I'm just agreeing. Thank you." She smiled and closed her eyes. "Well... I still need my beauty sleep~. Good night."

"bbbrrriiiiGoodiinightii." Bebe leaned on the girl as best she could and tried to sleep too.

Listening to the snore of the doll, Mami reopened her eyes and glanced at the window, at the lights and sounds of the city, of people, of humans.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Bebe felt the light shine through her eyelids. When she opened them, she saw some bubbles dancing above her, splitting the morning light into a range of colors.

She waved them away with her sleeve and stretched her doll body. What time was it? She had not heard the alarm ring.

However, upon consulting Mami, she did not find the girl in bed, but a tangle of ribbons. A pair of them went to the window, where another doll was watching the city. Candeloro.

Bebe walked toward her and got off the bed or, rather, she had a catastrophic fall, maybe flying would have been a better idea.

Candeloro turned around with the noise.

While Bebe continued to approach, but with caution. If she had something to thank for her witch form, it is the fact she had an expressive face. The other one was only a flower with a large bonnet.

The ribbon doll floated from the window sill to the floor.

Bebe asked apprehensively, "bbbrrriiiiMamiii?"

"You woke up."

With the voice coming from behind, Bebe turned and saw the blonde girl sitting on the bed.

"I was already going to do this, I just wanted to see how the weather was. We'll have a sunny morning!"

Bebe noticed that the pair of ribbons were attached to the shins. In a gradient, the yellow fabric became skin along the way.

Mami smiled. "Come, give me a hug."

It seemed she had woken up in a high spirit, making Bebe feel more relieved as she started to walk toward her.

"No, I'm here," said Mami.

Bebe was confused for a moment, but then turned.

Candeloro was with open ribbons.

More closely, it became more evident that doll was smaller and more fragile. Bebe, hesitant and awkward, wrapped the other with her long sleeves.

Then a tug from the ribbons and the two dolls fell into Mami's lap.

It was so fast that Bebe only felt the fright after what had happened.

"I'm not too scary, right?"

"bbbrrriiiiNoiiii..." Baby did not know if she should look at Mami or at the other doll.

With her ribbons, Candeloro lifted the girl's nightgown, revealing a hole in one of the thighs. As soon as the doll entered it, the hole closed without a trace. Mami then pulled the nightgown down again.

Bebe watched all that in awe, even if she could do something similar.

Mami got up carrying her. "Let's see if there's anything good to eat... Would you like some cheese?"

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Mami and Nagisa left the apartment together, each with their uniform.

Nagisa asked, "Isn't it too early for you?"

Mami stroked her hair drill. "I can wait for the bus at the stop."

Upon reaching the street, Nagisa said, "Have a good day at school."

"To you t-" Mami was surprised by a hug. "Oh..."

"I love you!"

"I know that."

While Nagisa went to school on foot, Mami went to the bus stop. That fleeting moment of happiness was stained by a certain anxiety.

Already inside the bus, she searched for an empty seat, one for two people. The journey had no setbacks, yet she was getting more nervous at every stop.

And Sasa did not appear.

How many days had passed without seeing her? Even if she had stopped going to school by bus, Mami was sure Sasa would search for her at the intervals. She could be very ill, but Mami's instincts said something else. It was no coincidence that she had disappeared just after visiting her home.

_She sensed the danger._

Mami remembered what she felt when she was near a witch. Normal people are not able to see if the witch does not allow it, but they can also feel the oppressive atmosphere when they pay attention. Sasa had felt it.

Getting off the bus, far enough from school, Mami had no more doubt.  _She must be hiding, avoiding me._

She walked until she saw the gates of Shirome and the mass of students entering. All those people and she should be part of it.

Mami turned around.

As she moved away from school, she tried to walk normally, but she almost bump against people who were going the opposite direction.

Actually, she was the opposite, different. All those human gazes, unable to recognize the danger she posed.

And Mami ran.

But she knew, she had the responsibility to these people.

Apologizing along the way, Mami walked into an alley.

She had to disappear. It was only natural that this should be so, this was the Law.

Mami stopped, not that she wanted to, but in surprise with the person who was there.

"Good morning, Tomoe-san." In Shirome's uniform, her school bag in hands, Oriko Mikuni greeted her. "It seems we both decided to avoid school today."

Panting, Mami was speechless.

Oriko did not wait for an answer, she walked past the other blonde. "However, this is not an appropriate place for ladies of Shirome."

In a mixture of shame and frustration, Mami followed.

They returned to main street, with Oriko saying, "I am happy with such coincidence, because I wanted to talk to you."

Mami narrowed her eyes.

"Unfortunately, the life of a transfer student in Shirome can be very difficult. You must know that I have a certain fame and I would not want to share it with you."

Mami finally spoke, "Were you following me? In school at least..."

Oriko glanced at her. "No."

"I don't believe you." Mami turned her face.

Oriko lowered her gaze and smiled slightly. "Believe it or not, I need to say I care about you."

Even if it could be another lie, Mami could not help but gasp upon hearing.

"Look!" Oriko stopped in front of a tea shop. "We should enjoy this time, free and forbidden, in a relaxing environment."

As soon as they entered the store, they felt the recognizable aroma. The place was small, with a rustic look, and dark.

Oriko pointed. "Let's sit at this table next to the window. I prefer the light."

Mami sat with her, in a bad mood.

This did not discourage Oriko from asking, "So... why were you running so nervous?"

Mami lowered her head and folded her arms.

"Is the school? Any classm-"

"No. It's nothing like that..." Mami glanced at the other girl.

Oriko kept a polite smile, waiting.

She took a deep breath and exhaled, saying, "We have to go back to the Law of Cycles."

Oriko frowned. "Kaname-san said that?"

"No!"

The other girl's reply came with anger, if not despair, making Oriko pay more attention.

Mami shuddered and hugged herself. "These bodies... are just disguises of what we really are. If we don't have anything important to do, then our presence here will only be cursing other people."

"Hmmm..." Oriko nodded thoughtfully, then returned to smile. "I would say, as customers, we are a blessing to the owner of this business."

A waiter appeared.

"Good morning," said Oriko, "I would like  _Sencha_  and..."

Still crestfallen, Mami did not say anything.

"And  _Keemun_  to my friend."

"Something to eat?" the man asked.

Oriko gestured. "No, we already had breakfast."

The man bowed and went to another room.

Again the two alone, Oriko continued, " _Hostis humani generis_... A great menace to humanity are humans themselves. We fit into that aspect."

Mami raised her head, convinced. "No... We have a choice to avoid this. We must go back!"

"Do you think about your future?"

Oriko's question caught her by surprise. "What?"

"As a magical girl, did you wonder where you would be in a few years? College, a job, maybe a family..."

Mami answered without hesitation, "Of course, I-"

"I do not believe you." Oriko's words were cold. "If there is something I despise, it is someone selling a perfect image."

Mami avoided her penetrating gaze.

But Oriko returned to spoke in a softer voice, "Please, Tomoe-san, I am not stupid. I know the risks, death was in every corner."

"But I was doing well." Mami smiled and nodded to herself. "I was a magical girl for years and could be much more."

"Yes, you are experienced. In so many barriers you went into, did you ever count how many magical girls you have met? Their bodies?"

Mami swallowed hard.

"After defeating a witch, you would come back to your apartment, afraid, wondering to herself if the next one would be-"

"Stop!" Mami covered her mouth after exasperating.

Oriko closed her eyes and shook her head. "All this changed... Now you are not in constant danger anymore. The problem is that your mentality has not changed and this is blinding you of the error you are committing with this idea of coming back."

Mami was confused. "Which error?"

"Momoe-san."

She remained confused, but more apprehensive.

Oriko reopened her eyes, more serious. "Of course she will be with you. Did you imagine what it will be like in the Law of Cycles? I think you remember how is that place."

"Yes." Mami nodded. "It's a place of peace where we won't harm anyone."

"It is not about the others, I am talking about Momoe-san."

"She'll be fine too," Mami replied impatiently, "we're going to find things to do together and be happy."

Oriko looked at the movement of the street through the window. "You see, I made a vow that I would protect my world, this world, for I treasure it. It is where we are born, what we have in common with all other people. It is part of our identity."

Mami had nothing to say against it.

"I strongly believe that, just like Yuma, there are important values that Momoe-san can only learn here." She turned her attention back to the other girl, more pleading. "That is why I ask you to reconsider. This hasty decision may be detrimental in the long run to people close to you."

Mami pressed her lips, in part because of the idea that she had not measured well the weight of that decision, but mostly with the name she had heard. "How is she...?"

"She learned that she can control and sculpt the rocks of her body. I managed to guide her to create holes in her head, a pair of ears and a mouth." Oriko sighed. "There are days when she undoes everything and she is really like a rock on the bed." She straightened in her chair and smiled. "But there is progress, I see tufts of hair sprouting from the cracks, and Kirika has been very helpful to keep an eye on her during my absences. The next step is to try to build an eye, if she can look in the mirror, that can make a difference."

Those hopeful words seemed to bring even more sadness to Mami. "There's something I should have told you that night, but..."

"Do not be sorry, you can tell me now."

"Right..." She brought her hands to her chest. "Yuma-san had told me that she felt guilty for being happy with you, because she believes she would also being happy with the suffering of her former family. It's possible she's like that as a way to not feel anything and avoid this."

"Hmmm..." Oriko mused, "so I should introduce adult books to her."

Mami raised her eyebrows.

"Maybe she'll identify with some of the characters in the stories I'm going to tell." She lost her gaze. "I must accept that she has matured too fast..."

Until the waiter appeared.

Again bringing a smile to her face. "Ah... That was fast."

The man gave the green tea to Oriko and the black one to Mami.

"Thank you."

With the interruption, in addition to the increased movement in the store, the two girls sipped their teas in silence.

Mami felt the taste and warmth of the liquid trickling down her throat, even if she was aware it was only the result of magic combined with her memories. Her body was not human, at best a sophisticated pretense, but was her soul still? Are desires and loss of control part of her humanity?

When it was time to leave, Oriko insisted of paying for the two teas, under the protests of the other girl. Back on the street, she said, "think about what you are going to do during your return to home."

"Aren't you going back to school?" Mami was surprised.

"So you will..." Oriko too, opening her arms. "Tomoe-san, I really decided to skip school today. What would I gain by lying to you?"

"But..." Mami frowned. "Won't that be a problem?"

"For me? No... I have more important things..."

Mami smiled, with a good idea of what it would be. "Take good care of Yuma-san."

"I will."

Mami left Oriko, heading for school. The lingering taste of the tea on her tongue helped her remember the conversation.

Did she not think about the future? Hasty decision? If it was about witches and demons, she would have something to say, but this was a completely unfamiliar territory. She had no idea and it was terrifying, like in the first days as a magical girl.

She got her smartphone in her bag.

Maybe only one person would have the answers.

She searched her list of contacts for a name.

**Madoka Kaname**

She took a deep breath. Even if she was not going to tell it all, it was difficult, but she needed some security, not just for herself, but Nagisa.

Then she pressed the button to write a message.

With Mami out of sight, Oriko went to the building across the street. She stepped into a nearby alley and, far from prying eyes, jumped the walls up to the rooftop.

When she landed, she straightened her uniform and ponytail and said to the person waiting for her, "It is done."

With the orange shawl and white hair fluttering in the wind, Nagisa had a melancholic expression. "I saw... It's hard to believe that Mami ran away from school. Was she doing this every day?"

"To my knowledge, no," replied Oriko.

Nagisa turned to her. "And how was the conversation?"

"She was very stressed, but I managed to talk some sense into her. She will get better." Oriko nodded. "I only never imagined that would have affected her so much."

"What would it be?" Nagisa had a look of suspicion.

Oriko smiled. "Oh my? Shirome of course."

She was not very convinced. "That's what Mami always says to me."

Oriko brought her hand to her chest. "Then I ask your forgiveness. She just told me what she felt, she did not explain the reasons... but Shirome is very different from what she is used to. As a transfer student, she may be having a difficult relationship with certain individuals. I do not know if you understand that."

Nagisa bowed her head. "I understand..."

"Great." She nudged her chin. "But if there is one thing I do not understand is why do you bother come yesterday to my home and ask for my help. Kaname-san would have done better, do you not think?"

Nagisa grabbed one of her pom-poms and sighed. "Mami wouldn't want to tell her problems to her friends, she would feel really bad. She doesn't even share with me."

"Ah..." Oriko looked at a distant point and began to gesture as she revealed her logic, "but if I spread some rumors about her, she would just call me a liar, as a good foe I am."

Nagisa squeezed the pom-pom.

"And you had a similar idea." Oriko opened an even bigger smile. "You have a talent for politics."

"I'm not proud of it and I don't see you as an enemy. I know you two aren't close, but there are many things in common and I know that Mami respects you. That's why I relied on your help."

"Good girl..." Oriko grew more serious. "That means I can rest easy, because you will fulfill your part of our agreement. I am interested in what Kaname-san has been talking about with you. Is everything going well?"

Nagisa hugged herself and nodded quickly. "Y-Yes. Mami even told me that Madoka brought more girls from the Law of Cycles to help with the rest of the world."

"Oh... Did she do that?" Oriko pulled a few strands of hair from her long ponytail.

"Yeah..." Nagisa shrugged. "If it wasn't for that, rescuing magical girls from other countries would take decades."

"Indeed." Oriko made a sleepy face. "Is there something relevant to tell me or is that all?"

Nagisa shrugged again, now with a awkward smile.

"As I had thought. If there was anything, you would not dare to have that agreement with me."

"Ehhhh..." Nagisa took her school bag. "I need to go. Thanks for everything."

Oriko shook her head. "You do not need that. I had some debts with Tomoe-san, that was a pleasure." Then she waved. "Now go, you should not miss any more lessons."

Nagisa made a shy nod and then started jumping from one building to another.

Meanwhile, Oriko walked to the edge of the rooftop. She looked down the street, to people in their come and go of their routines, then to the downtown and its skyscrapers reflecting the daylight.

"So..." She folded her arms and smiled. "My visions are right, Kaname-san became more ambitious." She reached out her left hand and summoned a floating sphere, with a smaller sphere orbiting it. "The question is whether Akemi-san knows that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Epilogue


	21. Epilogue

Kazamino.

Obfuscated by the growth of Mitakihara, this neighboring town is an image of stagnation. Its low resources are only meant to keep its old streets, but even so is not enough.

The night came, with its dark spots, dens for the anathemas of humanity.

"Damn! It's no use."

However, a girl complained about their absence. She walked with open hand, carrying a blue gem with a faint glow.

"You useless thing!" She almost threw the object, but held back, talking to herself. "Sasa... Sasa... if I don't find witches with that, without it I'm sure I won't..."

Sasa Yuuki stopped. She did not even know where she was, not that it worried her. The town was small and any perverted psycho she could find she could handle easily, it would even be fun on other occasions, but she needed to save magic.

"In the weeks that I stayed in Mitakihara I didn't find anything either and that place is huge!" She rubbed her hair violently. "Ahhhh... What's going on? Even those annoying girls who kept wanting to fight me are gone. They must have looking for witches somewhere else, but where?"

Frustrated, she leaned against a nearby wall.

"I didn't want to see my pet witches kill themselves again..." She pouted. "Where does Mami get grief seeds? I could break into the apartment while she's away, but I haven't seen an obvious place where she keeps them. She shouldn't even leave them there."

Thoughtful, she pressed the tip of her nose with her index finger.

"Hmmm... Is she missing me? I could go back and ask for some. I would have to reveal that I'm a magical girl..." She smiled. "But I bet if I cry enough she gives. If not her, that little girl... and I could even ask for a piece of cake too-"

She shook her head and closed her eyes tight. "No!" And began to poke her forehead again and again. "Mentalise, Sasa, mentalise! You can't be seduced! She's just another talented person who's going to use this to step on you." She then stared at her gem. "I'm not going to be anyone's bitch, I'm the one in command now!"

A dark cloud smudged the bluish tones of the precious stone.

"What...?" Sasa gritted her teeth. "What a crap! I didn't even use magic, how do you get polluted?!" Again she felt like throwing it away. "And just now that things are going bad, that furshit of Kyuubey disappears. Oh if I find him... I'll twist those stupid ears until he tells me where the nearest witch is."

A vain dream, but it has made her a bit calmer. The girl then paced back and forth. "I should have stayed with my initial plan and targeted Oriko. At least I already knew she had another magical girl living with her. But now if I go back to that school of spoiled people, Mami will see me and ask questions." She closed her hand with the gem, almost crushing it. "I screwed up!"

A strong light emitted between her fingers.

"Uh?!" Sasa saw her gem shine. "A witch? No... It must be a magical girl... fine! If she has grief seeds, I'll make her give it to me."

She ran along the deserted streets, but in a sneaky way, hiding behind the poles, as she checked her gem for directions.

"Wow, how it shines. Must be very close, how didn't it feel before?"

She reached a high wall of stones and vines, which surrounded a place she had a good guess of what it would be.

"The cemetery?" Sasa narrowed her eyes. "There wouldn't be a magic girl here. So could be..."

She did not waste any more time and jumped over the wall, falling into the pitch black and shrubbery, scratching her legs. "Ouch! Shit..."

She was lucky not to fall on a tombstone of the many that were there. The place had no light at all, but the light of the gem was enough to find a way. But she was not comfortable with that silence, almost supernatural, even more so when she was sure she was not alone.

A gust of wind.

A chill ran through her body and she heard the sound of dry leaves, that was the only clue she had to follow.  _Hey ghosts, I hope it's not you who are making my gem shine, or I'll make you pay!_

She reached what should be the administrative building of the place. It was closed, with a fluorescent lamp illuminating a wall clock above the door. Its hands were still.

 _What a unkempt place._  Sasa sighed.  _Like all this worthless town._  The wind grew stronger, pushing her hair to her face.

The lamp blinked and went out, while another light appeared in midair, a large hologram. It was the purple symbol of an hourglass, with spider lilies at its base and a black salamander snaking around it.

Sasa was amazed. "Ha... haha... hahaHAHAHAHAAAA!" She started to jump with excitement. "Yes! Yes! YYUUUUSSSHH! It's my lucky day, or lucky night, whatever..."

She looked around, just to be sure, but there was no one else. The source of the magic was that witch and her alone.

"More perfect is impossible." Sasa ran to cross the hologram. "This witch is already min-"

She was greeted by a sand blast, covering her eyes and filling her mouth. Falling to the ground, and suffocating, she lifted her gem, invoking a strong shock wave.

"Cough! Cough! Blegh..." Spitting the sand and rubbing her eyes, she saw the storm moving away. "Curses..."

The witch's barrier was a vast desert, with a cracked violet sky.

Sasa was overcoming each dune, trying in vain to find a direction with her gem. There was no sign of the witch, not even a familiar.

"What a dull place, this one must be weak. Ah!" She had stubbed her toe on a black brick with violet runes. That was when she realized she was in the middle of ruins hidden beneath the sand.

"Hmmm... and if she's weak, she's a coward." She smiled and her gem shone brighter. "Let's see if I can startle her."

The light of the gem surrounded her and she began to float. Her clothes were being replaced by a gaudy caramel-colored outfit, with large white pom-poms at their tips. The same could be said for the hat, similar to that of a court jester, too large not only for her head, but her body as well. On top of the hat was a large dark brown bow, accompanied by a blue spherical gem.

"Tadah!" She made a pose and then stretched her body. "Hmmmm... I was already missing my epic clothes. TeeeheeeeEEEEHHHEH?!"

The desert quake, knocking Sasa to the ground. The sky darkened and she heard loud rumbles coming from all directions. It was then that she saw a closet of titanic proportions rise behind a dune. She also felt that she was rising and the sands beneath her feet were being sucked in by spans arranged in parallel along the whole expanse.

They were long polished wooden planks, which became the new floor when the last dune disappeared. Sasa was now in a dark bedroom of a giant, or she had shrunk, she was not sure. The architecture was ancient, from the early twentieth century if not before, but there was no sign of abandonment. All well refined and preserved, something that only a very rich person could afford.

The noise was gone as well, now it was playing a melody from a music box on a nightstand.

Sasa smiled. "I guess I have to give credit to the witch now, but this is very unusual. It's not as bizarre as the other barriers... maybe she's more unique than I thought. In this case..."

She raised her hand and a metal wand with a curved tip materialized, which she spun with mastery. "I'll love having her in my collection!"

She ran across the room to a ballet slipper that was lying on the floor. She hid behind, looking at her goal.

A multi-story doll house. It had a beautiful façade and was well lit. Guarding the front door were two tin soldiers with bulky heads and braids. They carried black spears and wore a pair of glasses on their purple faces.

"I bet the witch is on the top floor," Sasa said as she pointed her wand at the guards, "but first... Could you guys patrol somewhere else, please?"

Almost immediately the soldiers turned and marched away from the entrance.

"Easy peasy~!" Sasa left the hideout toward the house. "But I'd better spare the rest of my magic to control the witch."

The door was not locked. It was hard to believe that this was a doll house, for the floor and furniture were made of legitimate wood, nothing seemed fake. It would be hard to even believe she was in a barrier if it were not for the strange markings on the wallpapers she was already used to seeing. She soon found a staircase at the end of a corridor.

That was when she heard footsteps, and then feet of white wax came down the steps.

Sasa ran into one of the side rooms and hid under an armchair. She waited, holding tightly to her wand.

At the entrance of the room appeared two dolls walking down the hall, they had different statures and hair. Their clothes were also different, but almost always black or gray. They were dragging another doll by its feet, which did not seem to protest.

Until the doll's eyes meet Sasa's.

_SHIT!_

The eyes changed color, from blue and white to green and red, and the doll showed its sharp teeth. It struggled, scratching the floor.

The sounds of footsteps and dragging became distant until they could no longer be heard. Sasa left the armchair and peered carefully down the corridor as her heart soothed.  _Okay, let's get this over with._

When she reached the second floor, she found herself in another corridor, much longer. There were doors on both sides along the way and a large ebony door at the end.

_The witch must be there._

She tried to make little noise as she walked, looking at each door, sometimes she looked back, until she reached the large door.

 _Does my magic pass through?_  Sasa pointed her staff at the door. If it worked, she could capture the witch without exposing herself.

A door opened behind her.

She turned around and faced another, blonde, short-haired doll. Its eyes and sharp teeth exalted anger.

Quickly she pointed her wand. "Go back to your room."

But other doors opened and a dozen of dolls appeared, all with the same intimidating countenance. Soon they invoked long, sharp black pins in their hands.

Sasa's eyes widened and she hurried to open the large door. She managed to get in and close, even more fortunate that there was a key in the lock, which she used while she sighed in relief.

The wood burst and a black tip almost hit her eye. Sasa jumped back as more pins pierced the door. She had to act fast.

The room was big and had a large glass panel that offered a panoramic view. She had not noticed it from the outside, but she could not have expected less of a supernatural place.

However, the room had all the common elements that someone would find in a bedroom. The exception is the hospital bed, with several bags of serum and tubes.

And there she was.

A dark figure sitting, clad in stitched leather straps and a funeral dress. On her hand was an hourglass, making a subtle sound of bouncing pins. Her mouth was covered with leather while the rest of the face with a white mask with a long nose. There were no eyes, just a dark void, and she wore a pointed hat with a vinyl record as its base, with white braids glued to it.

"You're the most normal witch I've ever seen." Sasa smiled and pointed her wand. "Now, you will-"

The wand flew away.

The girl was more confused than scared to see the witch in front of her in an instant, then she heard the door fall.

The dolls came in with their pins and mischievous smiles.

"Ah... aaaah..." With the dread growing, Sasa saw her wand on the ground. She ran and threw herself to catch it. However, a black foot stepped on it.  _It can't be! This witch..._

The girl got up and stepped back. Somehow the witch had teleported, but that was not what made Sasa more disturbed.

_This witch is intelligent!_

"Gaaaah!" An excruciating pain crossed her abdomen and she saw a crimson tip pierce her dress and then return, causing the blood to gush. "Aaaaah!" She turned around to see the dolls examining the tip of the pin that was dripping, clacking their teeth.

Taking advantage of that distraction, Sasa went to the glass panel and rammered her body against it, but the panel only cracked. "No... way... cough!" Her cough sprayed the glass with blood. In addition to the pain, she felt shivers, her body trembling. She tried to hold the wound, but in vain, her clothing was soaked, as her back.

She looked back and saw the dolls approaching. She staggered across the room, grabbing a chair and hurling it at them. In retaliation, a pin impaled her thigh, breaking the bone. "AAAAIIIIIEEEE! AAAAHHHHGGG!" She crawled to the wall, with nowhere else to go and a certainty.

_I gonna die!_

With the tears mingling with the blood on her face, she witnessed the dolls getting ready for the thrusts. Sasa held out her hand. "No..."

She had not been heard and the first blows struck her torso.

"NOOOOOOUUGGHhh..." Sasa choked on her own blood as the dolls became more excited and aggressive, turning her body into a red mess. Meanwhile, she remembered her life.

There are people who are better than others. There are those who are more beautiful, richer, gifted. She was not, born in an average family, she was average, if not a little below, in a world where only the best is accepted. That needed to be punished, that was her wish.

As a magical girl, she had achieved some fame with the others who disputed territory, bringing disgrace to those who deserved it. Everyone above her had to submit.

Now, she would die with nothing. Forgotten like an average person, if not a little below.

Sasa felt dizzy, unable to focus on anything as she lost her sense of her body, but could discern a hand going to her hat and returning with a darkened sphere.

_I was pointless._

Then a black curtain fell.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Sasa gasped in a fright as her eyes became accustomed to the light... but it was not light. It was a white world, without a horizon, where there were chairs of all kinds floating.

It came to her mind that it was a witch's barrier, and then she remembered everything else. She realized that she was lying down and looked at her body. There was no sign of blood in her magical uniform, no damage. She fumbled, unable to believe what was happening.

That was when her eyes met the violets one of a girl with a cold expression. Her clothes were not extravagant, but the purple diamond-shaped gem on her left hand left no doubt that she was a magical girl too. Her hair was black, with long braids...

Sasa rose quickly. "Who are you?"

"Homura Akemi."

It was an obvious answer, but it did not calm Sasa, maybe she was seeing more things than she should. It could not be any different, with all the blood and pain she remembered. Sasa did not know if that girl would be there to help her, but she was feeling really bad. "Didn't I die?"

"No," said Homura, "you're saved by our goddess."

"Goddess?"

"Madoka, goddess of magical girls." Homura gestured toward one direction.

Then Sasa saw a girl sitting on a throne. The first thing she noticed was the pink hair, with strands so long that they did not seem to end. Her majestic dress was of an incredible white purity, like the place where they were, but the interior parts were just the opposite, of abysmal darkness. Her visage was imposing, with a gaze of golden glow.

Homura continued, "she was very generous, because she expects something from you."

"Yeah...?" Sasa's mouth fell open.

"Sasa Yuuki," Madoka spoke, "I know of your intentions towards Mami Tomoe."

"You... know..." Sasa's eyes widened and then she laughed. "Hahahaha! Of course you know, you're a goddess! Hahaha..." Then she gestured frantically. "B-But I had given up on this idea. I won't bother her any more."

"No," said Madoka, "I want you to continue visiting her. Mami-san is a close friend of mine."

"Close friend..." Sasa swallowed hard and then smiled, opening her arms. "Suuuuure... sure... I'll also be her friend. I'll even go and hunt witches with her and that little girl."

"You're not going to do that anymore," Homura affirmed.

Madoka added, "the witches who were in your possession were also claimed."

"What?" Sasa was confused. "But how will I cleanse my gem?"

"You don't have to," Homura replied, "Incubator fooled you."

"Inkyyuuubeeytor..." Sasa blinked. "Kyuubey?"

Homura looked away and spoke in a lower tone, "The blessing of our goddess will protect you, no need to worry about your gem."

Sasa gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. "Ahhh... I'm going to tear that fluffy tail!"

"I don't want revenge," Madoka said.

Making Sasa restrain herself. "Ah..."

"Behave yourself." Homura's gaze became more intense. "What our goddess has of generosity, doesn't have as patience."

"Y-Yes!" Madoka followed the other girl's statement, raising her fists clenched. "I'm very, very, very angry! And... That's it!"

Sasa knelt down and bowed, begging, "Oh great goddess! Please don't smite me!"

Madoka gestured and made an awkward smile. "N-No... I won't smite you..."

Homura glanced at her.

With her trembling hand, Madoka covered her mouth and grew more serious. "If you behave well..."

Sasa showed her face full of tears.

At that moment, Madoka almost left the throne, but she took a deep breath and remained seated, even lifted her chin.

Between a sob and another, Sasa asked, "Then will I go back to the world of living?"

"You're alive," Madoka replied.

Sasa rubbed her face with both hands. "Thank you... Thank you for this second chance. I won't disappoint you."

Madoka nodded. "I'll be close."

"Will you?" Sasa raised her eyebrows.

"Remember, you won't be doing this for Mami-san or me, but for youself."

The last thing Sasa saw was a serene smile from the goddess before plunging into an ocean of lights and colors.

Homura saw that aura blend its colors until it turned white again, leaving no trace of the other girl. "You sent her back to Kazamino?"

Madoka rose from the throne, tossing a few strands of hair away. "Back to the cemetery."

Homura turned. "Then we must go."

"We have time."

She returned to look at Madoka, who had approached and was now genuinely serious. Then Homura lowered her gaze, knowing what it would be.

"Why all this cruelty to Sasa-chan? Like with that boy you sent to the hospital."

Even knowing, it was painful to hear that stern voice. "The boy? I had no way of knowing he was going to hit his head."

"And about her?" Madoka folded her arms.

Homura noticed that the infinitely long strands of hair had ondulated with force.

"Homura, and about Sasa-chan?"

"She's a magical girl," she replied, aloof, "and she came to the Law of Cycles, alive and healthy, as you wanted."

"That was not our plan!" Madoka uncrossed her arms in frustration. "Why did you act alone? What's the problem? Is it because of Oriko-san, because was she who told us that she had recognized Sasa-chan in Shirome?"

Homura remained silent, but she shook her head slightly, denying it.

Madoka pressed, "So it's because you did not want me to go with you to Kazamino? Because-"

"No, it's because the plan was absurd!" Homura pressed her lips together and whispered, "you ask me to steal the grief s-"

"To rescue the grief seeds," Madoka emphasized.

Homura looked at her with intensity. "What do you think she would think when she found out there're no seeds? It would be like a cornered animal, she's dangerous!"

"We would be monitoring her steps." Madoka was sure of herself. "If she tried something desperate, I would be there to deal with it. Much better than almost killing her."

Homura smiled with irony. "I guess I was incompetent..."

"You would if you had killed her," Madoka replied promptly.

Making the other girl's smile fade. "Why do you care so much about her? To the point of making me take part in this preposterous performance and send her back without her knowing what she is now." Homura gritted her teeth. "Don't tell me there's any goodness in her!"

"That's why I'm doing this." Madoka looked down. "If Sasa-chan suspects she's like the witches she enslaved, she will not accept it. She will curse herself forever or destroy her own seed."

"You speak as if you were sure..."

Madoka just nodded at the comment. "If it's true what Oriko-san said. That Sasa-chan has formed a friendship with Tomoe-san, with interests, yes, but a friendship... Then there is hope to bring a meaning to her life beyond hatred and envy."

"Again with that hope." Feeling the acidity in her own words, Homura had her back to her. "She doesn't deserve this. In fact, there are many girls who don't deserve this..."

"What do you want me to do?" Madoka's eyes flashed. "Do you want me to sit on that throne and start judging every girl?"

She felt tired, but it was not something physical, just the weight of a defeat already consummated. "Do what you want, consider this a suggestion."

"So I will reject this suggestion, always."

Another quick answer. Homura was not sure if Madoka could not see her from every angle, but this time she did not hide the contractions of her face. Her fists clenched and she punched her own legs.

Madoka winced at the reaction.

"Your grace will always be commendable, Madoka."

It was nostalgic to hear that tone of Homura's voice, without the veils of omission and dissimulation. However, Madoka knew she would hear something the other girl could not contain anymore.

"But you don't understand that the mercy from a stranger is meaningless."

She gaped. "Homura..."

Hearing her name, the girl with braids lowered her head. "I... I'm worried this will be used against you by other girls who live here. I want to protect you, it's just that."

The tone of voice was already gone. Madoka came closer and would place her hand on her shoulder. "Homura."

But Homura turned her head, glancing at her. "It's. Just. That."

Madoka recoiled her hand, with an expression of sadness.

Homura ignored, saying coldly, "We wasted too much time, we have to tell Tomoe-san about this girl. You must already have a plan to avoid her from being scared of it."

Madoka composed herself. "Leave it to me this time." Then her dress and hair fluttered with power.

Homura saw a multitude of colors covering her.

While Madoka watched her disappear. She had stayed in the Law of Cycles, she could spend an eternity there and for Homura it would be as if she had come right behind.

Alone, the goddess of that place remembered a past more distant than it seemed, about a girl desperate for acceptance and strength.

She had only found strength.

"Homura-chan..." Madoka returned to feel nostalgia in her whisper, almost smiled, but tears came first. She could no longer refer to her like this, a legacy of a past that should not return.

She closed her eyes and felt the afternoon sun bath her face. She reopened them and saw the reflection of it on the channel of Mitakihara that was passing under the bridge where she was.

It was then that she realized that her cheeks were wet. Tears? She had the feeling that she had forgotten something, but everything was there, the ribbons tied in her hair, the school bag, the uniform...

She took a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped her face. It could be that she was sleepy. Dad always talked about the importance of sleeping well. She smiled, after all Mom almost always arrived late at night.

However, there was something strange in the air, a silence. It seemed she had really forgotten something. Maybe it was the way home? She did not remember the need to cross a bridge.

Looking back, Madoka saw another school girl crossing the bridge. She was the new student, she was very meek, and her glasses and long braids only contributed to the image of a frightened animal.

"HEEEEYYYY! HOMURA-CHAAAANN!" Madoka waved. Sayaka was always a friend with more attitude than her and it was good to have someone like that. However, Sayaka's personality would be too much for the newcomer. That should be her role, to help her adjust after the long hospital stay. It was time to stop being a mere shadow and make a difference.

Homura did not react, continued on her slow walk, head down, holding her bag in front of her.

"HEEEEYYYY!" Madoka waved again. Her smile was gone when she noticed Homura's disappointed face, she seemed to be talking to herself. She waited for the girl to get close enough to ask, "Homura-chan?"

Homura stopped, dropped her bag, looked like a zombie.

Madoka started to get scared. "D-Did something happen?"

Homura turned, watching the channel. She took off her shoes, removed her glasses, and put them on her shoes, then released her braids.

With her hair long and fluttering, she looked like another person. Madoka was stunned, did not understand what was happening, actually, she did not want to understand.

Homura began to climb the railing.

"What are you doing?! No!" Madoka panicked. "Homura-chan!"

She stood on the railing and looked down.

"No matter what happened, I want to be your friend! Don't do this!" Madoka pleaded, "Why don't you listen to me? Homura-chan!"

"Why don't you save her?"

She dropped her bag. It was Homura's voice, but... Everything was clear now. Madoka's dread was diminishing and she spoke impassively, if not with a little anger, "It's you."

"I asked you a question!" Homura gritted her teeth. "How do you want to save other girls if you can't do it? What a hypocrite you are!"

"She will be saved." Madoka noticed black veins forming in the other girl's hands. "But not by forcing my will on her. I'll be at her side, but she must carve her own destiny."

"And I see you're doing very well." As the irony was uttered, the veins came up through her neck and covered her face. "How you don't know Homura-chan... I could give happiness to her."

"You want to give satisfaction," Madoka clasped her hands over her chest, "I want a reason for that."

"I see now..." Homura raised her hands to the sky.

At the same instant Madoka felt a terrible pain in her chest. "EeeeeehhhggGGYYYAAAAAAHHHH!" It was so much that she lost the notion of balance and fell.

When the pain was gone, she found herself stuck by the neck in stocks, and, meters above her, there was a heavy hanging blade.

"It's just another hope." Homura jumped off the bridge.

The blade fell and when it went through her neck, Madoka saw the world spin until she dived into a sea of tar. She struggled with all her might to maintain consciousness or it would be over.

She first heard a buzzing and then a mantra. She felt pain again, but it was welcoming because she could feel it all over her body. The tar trickled from her face, from her hands and divine garments. She was on her knees in a black puddle, back to the world of whiteness and chairs.

In their white robes and miasma, demons meditated around her.

"Thank you."

After she said that, the demons faded, camouflaging with the scenery.

Madoka stood up as the tar ran to the interior parts of her dress until the puddle was gone.

_It's more than hope, it's her._

And Madoka stepped forward, toward the colors, to a world, to a person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jafs: Thanks for reading "Love", another volume from the "Year Zero" series is complete!
> 
> It's getting big, isn't it? And there are still stories to be told. When it comes to feelings, there are no cheesy ways!
> 
> I will discuss more about the future of the series in an extra chapter, accompanied by some bonus scenes, just for fun.
> 
> And remember: cheese is rich in calcium, protein and phosphorus.


	22. Extra

**This extra is different from the previous ones because it does not involve scenes removed during the planning. Consider these as post-non-existing-credits scenes.**

**Without further ado, let's start with our wandering duo!**

* * *

Beyond the outskirts of Mitakihara, walking on the roadside, Kyouko complained, "So hot..."

"Can you stop already? You've been talking about it since we left Mami-san's apartment," said Sayaka, "and it's not even hot now, the sun is down."

The redhead was pulling the collar of her shirt. "It's hot!"

"You're not even sweating much, it must be psychological..." Sayaka smirked. "Perhaps you're remembering the suit you wore."

"Ahh!" Kyouko put her hands on her head and closed her eyes. "No matter what, I'll never wear that torture chamber again. Where I was thinking of accepting Mami's idea."

"Stop this drama. You'll soon forget that..." Sayaka's smile grew. "... and then we'll make you wear it again."

"Come on!"

"Just kidding. Just kidding!" She pointed. "Look! The gas station."

"Yeah... I already saw," replied the other girl, suspicious of the sudden change of subject.

Before they reached the gas station, they stopped at a point where the brush on the roadside was tall, with a broken branch.

"It's here, isn't it?" Sayaka asked.

"Forgot already?" Kyouko pushed the foliage and went in.

The path between the shrubs was onerous and there were animal sounds that Sayaka had not heard the other time she was there. "It's getting dark..."

Kyouko opened the way without ceremony. "Are you afraid?"

"No, I just... dunno, maybe there's a snake."

"Heh, what if one bites you?"

Sayaka folded her arms and said, sulking, "Just because I'm going to survive, doesn't mean I should be careless."

"If I find a snake, I'll give to you to take care and... WHAT?!"

Sayaka was startled to see Kyouko running where the vegetation was sparse. "What's the problem?" Soon she understood why.

"Where's the horse?" The redhead quickly scoured a bunch of twigs on the ground, finding the backpacks. "Our things are here. She must have left on her own." Furious, she kicked a bush. "Damn it! I should have tied her up."

"You know it's no use." With her hands on her waist, Sayaka looked around. "She must not have gone too far... I think there's a trail right there, try to call her."

"Okay." Kyouko brought her hands to her mouth. "HHHEEEEEEEYYYYYY HOMURAAAAA! COME HERE!"

Sayaka covered her ears.

"HHOOOOOOOMMMMUUUUURRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"If you had given her a decent name, she would have come."

Kyouko looked at the blue-haired girl. "Why don't you stop complaining and start helping, huh?"

"You could try doing 'thuc thuc'."

"Thuc thuc what the fuck?" Kyouko grimaced.

Sayaka opened her mouth to show. "You make that noise with your tongue several times. That will attract her."

Kyouko raised an eyebrow. "Where did you see that? You won't tell me it was on TV."

"In a documentary." Sayaka nodded. "It works with dogs too."

"Ah..." Kyouko scratched her head. "Then you do this, since you know..."

"No," Sayaka demanded, "it has to be you!"

Leaving the other girl angry again. "Why?"

"Because she likes you."

"Doesn't she like you too?"

"She must like me because I like you." Sayaka's expression froze with what she had just said.

"Hmmm..." Kyouko was thoughtful. "Yeah... Maybe you're right, even more that I'm the one who rides her."

"T-That's what I wanted to say!" Sayaka said awkwardly, "Hahaha..."

Kyouko frowned. "Why are you like that?"

"Nothing! Nothing!" Sayaka pointed to the trail. "We'd better follow this, she might be far."

Kyouko opened her arms. "But didn't you just say she shouldn't be far?"

"I changed my mind. Go!"

"Tch..." Kyouko followed the trail, with Sayaka behind. She grumbled something intelligible and practiced with her tongue to make the noise. "Ti... ti... thu... thuc thuc thuc thuc. Homura! Thuc thuc thuc thuc... "

Hearing that, Sayaka snorted. "Pfstchhh!"

Kyouko looked back. "What?"

"Ah... It was an insect that landed on my nose, I almost sneezed." She smiled.

"Hmmm..." Kyouko looked back at the trail. "Let's find her."

Seeing how the redhead was serious, Sayaka shook her head, disapproving herself, and replied, "Right!"

"Thuc thuc thuc thuc..."

* * *

**Looks like our girls had some technical problems... In the meantime, let's go to the next scene.**

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Nagisa and Aki sat together at the table with Ayako and Sanjuro in the cafeteria during the break.

Lost in her thoughts, Nagisa barely felt the taste of food. Since her boyfriend found out about magic, the days at school were being surprising normal, partly because she herself asked Aki not to ask further about it and he was respecting that for the time being...

"You're getting along well now."

Ayako's comment brought Nagisa back. "Hi?"

"Since Kuroki's reign was ending..." The brown-haired girl smirked. "You two started calling each other by the first name and you're more uninhibited."

"Uninhibited?" Nagisa exchanged glances with Aki and then smiled. "Yeah... I guess that's natural because we're dating for a while."

"Yes," Aki added, "we learned a lot."

Nagisa had a dreadful feeling that he had said too much. Something fatal in front of that person.

"What did you two learn?" Ayako narrowed her eyes.

Sanjuro too. "Yeah, I also wanna know."

"Ah..." Aki exchanged glances with Nagisa again. "Ehhh... we learned to talk, to eat together... uhhhh... to walk side by side without tripping over each other. You know, it's harder than it looks."

Nagisa nodded at everything he said, with the biggest smile she had to offer, at least the most humanly possible.

"Uhmm..." Ayako folded her arms. "Right Nagisa-chan, tell me."

"About what?" Nagisa frowned.

Ayako's eyes widened and she leaned over the table, almost lying on it, to put her face close to the other girl. "EVERYTHING! E. ve. ry. de. ta. il."

Nagisa leaned back. "Y-You're scaring me..."

"Kitomono-san," Aki chided, "don't bully her."

Sanjuro smiled. "You intend to get in the way of my girlfriend?"

"If necessary." Aki stood up.

Leaving the other three surprised.

"Where there is hopelessness, where there are souls deprived of help." Aki clenched his fists, punching each other in front of him. "Abuse! Intimidation! Wickedness! Exclusion! Wherever they are, that's where the anti-bullying club will be!"

The entire cafeteria looked at their table.

Nagisa used her hair to hide her red face.

"And the glass sissy strikes again!" Sanjuro commented as he tried to hold back the laughter.

"AAAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!" Ayako was unable to.

Despite this, Aki was still confident. "This club's war cry was the vice president's idea. Nagisa thought it was cool."

The statement made Ayako stop laughing immediately. Gaping, she consulted the other girl. "Really?!"

"Eh?" Nagisa looked at Aki.

The boy had a serene smile, repeating his gesture with his fists to her.

Nagisa shared the smile, ready to give the most painful confirmation of her life.

* * *

**For those who wanted to know what was the idea of our great Nakazawa-senpai...**

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"And... And those are the testicles."

Mami pointed to a figure of the male reproductive system contained in the biology book. Doing this was not her plan for that night in the living room of her apartment, but what made her more disturbed was with whom.

Nagisa looked closely at the figure and then copied it in her notebook. "Testicles... uh-huh."

"That's all you wanted to study, wasn't it?" Mami peered, worried about what she was doing.

"About that part, yes." Nagisa closed the notebook. "In the tests you did, did had many questions of this subject?"

"Not that I remember." Mami smiled. "Maybe because it's a somewhat embarrassing..."

Nagisa shrugged. "It's not for me."

"N-No?" Mami raised her eyebrows.

"No..." Nagisa lowered her gaze. "When I was at the hospital with my mother, she told me everything about man and woman and where the babies come from. She didn't want anyone to take advantage of my naivety while she was sick."

"I see. I had this talk with my parents when I started to... grow..." Mami was confused. "But if you already know, why are we studying?"

"She didn't teach me in technical terms."

Mami rubbed her neck. "Of course! Of... course..." Then she saw Nagisa nudge a figure of a penis that was in the book.

"Must be weird, isn't it?" She commented, "having to walk with something hanging between-"

Mami closed the book at once. "Tea time~!" She got up and ran to the kitchen, carrying it with her.

While Nagisa stared at her finger that had almost been crushed.

* * *

**The idea of the fic 'Love' was maturing while I was writing 'Disconnection'. I see in Madoka Magica the potential to explore various genres and themes. Romance was not something new in this franchise, but never involving a normal boy, something unusual even in other magical girl universes.**

**Another important choice was the girl. Sayaka and Kyouko have many fans and Homura and Madoka are practically married. My options were Mami and Nagisa. Our blonde has a established past where she avoided relationships with ordinary people to keep them from having involvement with her magical girl life, while Nagisa was a blank page I was writing. The choice seemed obvious, but there was a problem: age.**

**The problem became an opportunity. It is recurrent in Madoka Magica that idealism takes a beating from reality. It would be no different in a loving relationship between practically two children, associated with an image of cuteness and purity, having to deal with sexual themes. So I decided to write a serious story with mature rating.**

**Of course I did not forget Mami. I thought some readers might think she would be getting lonely again. I also saw that some do not like MamiNagi, because there would not be a chemistry between them in the official material, just something forced. So I decided to bring the silly villain Sasa. It is not perfect, but someone ignorant as she can be the kouhai that Mami needs. Who knows, with time, Mami will make amends with her libido...**

**The last addition was Michiru, because the story was in need of some magical spice. Since the witch Albertine never made an appearance in the anime, it was a natural choice.**

**I would publish 'Love' after 'Fall'. 'Guardian' would come later, but I decided to make a swap, since chronologically it made more sense. While I was writing 'Disconnection' I thought I was being too ambitious, that I would stop before that. Three years have passed and here I am finishing 'Love'. Some things have changed during this time, not all for the better. The announcement of a new movie or season is still a dream. Outside 'Disconnection', my other works received little attention. Of course, I'm developing the series in a way that no one expects, and few want. I believe that this unpopularity has given me some maturity and I feel more confident to get where I want.**

**That's why I announce that the next volume, 'Kalos', is a oneshot starring Matsuri Hinata. Our girl with gauntlets will find a mindblowing particularity of the Law of Cycles. Maybe not so mindblowing to you, sharp readers. I am not setting dates, even more that my routine is uncertain, but I hope to publish it before the end of the year.**

**Cya!**

**Jafs**

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"Thuc thuc thuc thuc..."

Kyouko and Sayaka continued their search for the horse, but not for long.

"Thuc thuc... Ah, that's not working. I can't see the trail anymore!"

Sayaka agreed, "It's too dark now."

"Hey, are you feeling this?" Kyouko sniffed the air. "It's fried shrimp."

"Fried shrimp?" Sayaka sniffed too. "Yeah, it smells like food."

"Let's go!"

"What?!" Sayaka was not believing. "Have you forgotten the horse already?"

"No, but I already gave up. She should appear when we least expect it, you'll see. No wonder I called her Homura." Kyouko headed toward the smell.

Sayaka sighed and followed her.

They soon saw urban lights. It was an undeveloped residential district, with lots of open plots to build.

In front of one of the houses was a stand where the smoke of the fry rose. There was a horse beside it.

"It's her!"

Kyouko and Sayaka rushed to see more closely and had no doubt that it was the animal they were looking for.

"Huh?" The man in the stand noticed their reaction. "Good evening? This mare is yours?"

"She's from our father." Kyouko looked at Sayaka.

The other girl nodded.

The horse came closer, biting and pulling gently the redhead's shirt. "Hey!"

"She knows you," the man affirmed.

Sayaka spoke, "Mister, where did you find her?"

"Where did I find her?" The man smiled. "I spent the day here cooking when your animal came, attracted by the smell I think, and ate some of the shrimp I had prepared."

The two girls gasped. Kyouko asked, "What?! Did she eat fried shrimp?"

"I was surprised too, but she ate heartily. She even salivated."

Kyouko stroked the animal's mane, "You're a weird horse, Homura..."

"Is that her name?" The man rekindled the fire and started to fry more shrimp. "I was calling her little peach."

"Ah... Sorry that she bothered you," Sayaka said.

"No problem at all!" The man replied, "she attracted people's attention to my stand. Despite her hunger, your animal is very docile, the children loved her!"

"If everything is settled then..." Kyouko came closer to the pan with the shrimp being fried. "I'll have a bowl of that!"

Sayaka was worried about the other girl's hungry face. "See if you won't eat more than the horse."

The man stirred the pan, mixing the shrimp with the ingredients. "I find it difficult for her to do it."

Sayaka turned her face and said to herself, "I have my doubts..."

"She ate so much?" Kyouko asked.

"Yes, yes..." The man put the steaming shrimp in a bowl and handed them to her, along with a pair of wooden sticks. "So much so that I was waiting for her owner to show up so he could pay the bill."

"R-Really?" With a big smile, Kyouko looked at Sayaka.

She rolled her eyes. "And there goes Mami-san's money..."


End file.
